<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spring Blossoms by Bubblegumpranker</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25624687">Spring Blossoms</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubblegumpranker/pseuds/Bubblegumpranker'>Bubblegumpranker</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abusive Parents, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bonding, Discussion of Abortion, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/F, Family Bonding, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I swear the tags make it look bad, I'm Sorry, It's actually just short bouts of angst that can be forgiven with fluff, Kidnapping, Light Angst, M/M, Miscarriage, Morning Sickness, Mpreg, Omegaverse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pack Bonding, Pack Cuddles, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Pack Feels, Pack Mom, Pain, Painkillers, Past Abortion, Pregnancy, Stabbing, Tags May Change, Team Bonding, Teen Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:27:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>65,404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25624687</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubblegumpranker/pseuds/Bubblegumpranker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This work was HEAVILY, HEAVILY inspired by "Haikyuu Petals", a HAikyuu fanfiction. </p>
<p>This story follows 46 young couples on their journey through parenthood. With the help of Lilly and Nettle, workers of the Petal of Trust Organization, they go through parenthood and form bonds along the way.</p>
<p>NOT KARASUNO CENTRIC<br/>OMEGAVERSE<br/>MPREG<br/>THERE IS NOT A SINGLE STRAIGHT RELATIONSHIP ( Other than the parents) THAT THIS HAS<br/>YAOI</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Aone Takanobu/Futakuchi Kenji, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Goshiki Tsutomu/Kawanishi Tachi/Original Male Character(s), Goshiki Tsutomu/Kawanishi Taichi, Goshiki Tsutomu/Original Male Character(s), Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira, Kinoshita Hisashi/Narita Kazuhito, Kita Shinsuke/Ojiro Aran, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>201</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/10642068">Haikyuu Petals</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/YakuLev_Trash/pseuds/YakuLev_Trash">YakuLev_Trash</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I tried okay?? I know my writing style is weird AF.<br/>Beta's are less than 1/4th of the population, Packs will be explained later, I may end up going on Haitus at any point, I don't finish my books, soz, I'll try to do the fic this is inspired by justice</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Moshi Moshi! This fanfiction is HEAVILY inspired by the fanfiction " Haikyuu Petals," where many pairings come together under one house to have babies, whether they were planned or not! In that specific fanfiction, an organization comes forward to help omega's in need, hiring omegas that went through trauma. Those omega's named after flowers or plants. They are called The Petal Organization (No I don't remember the original name)</p>
<p>There will be several pairings, and warning, this fanfiction is Omegaverse, including Betas. The pairings are more or less the same as the original story.  I changed some events, added angst, and three characters of my own. I do suggest reading the original story as I don't believe that mine will get very far as I tend to zip around fandoms, so this may be in the works for a very long time. Adding on the previous warnings, I tend to have a weird writing style. Now the ships!</p>
<p>Starting with the ship from Fukurodani, we have Bokuto x Akaashi. Next up is team Nekoma's ships, Kuroo x Kenma, and Lev x Yaku. Onto Shiratorizawa we have Ushijima x Tendou, Semi x Shirabu, and Goshiki x My second-year omega OC. Ending up with the mainstream team, in Karasuno, Daichi x Sugawara, Kageyama x Hinata, Nishinoya x Asahi, Tsukishima x Yamaguchi, Coach Ukai x Takeda-Sensei, Kiyoko x Yachi, Ennoshita x Tanaka, and ending up we have Narita x Kinoshita as a side pair. From Date tech, we have Aone x Futakuchi. Next up from Inarizaki and Itachiyama, we have Sakusa x Atsumu, Kita x Aran, Suna x Osamu. Ending up with the last team, the pairings in Aoba Josei are as follows, Oikawa x Iwaizumi (Gamma), Matsukawa x Hanamaki, Kyoutani x Yahaba, and Kindaichi x Kunimi. </p>
<p>Gamma is referring to a subclass of omega, also known as Rogue or Feral Omega. It means While Iwaizumi is an omega, he can change his scent at will and even use an Alpha command effectively against an Alpha. They act more like an Alpha then omegas but still long for pups. Because they can bend the will of an Alpha, they are rare. Only around sixteen exist at any given time. </p>
<p>I am going to remove the fabled "Rose" women from my fanfiction and replace her with my own OC, Lilly.</p>
<p>Name: (Chimare Azari) - Alias: Lilly</p>
<p>Work: The Petal Organization<br/>Primary gender: Male - Secondary gender: Gamma<br/>Skills: Can usually tell if omega is pregnant based on if they have a sweet or milky tint on their smell.<br/>Likes: Caring for Omega's in their time of need, sweets, children, swearing<br/>Dislikes: Cocky people, Rapists, Abusers, people on his Shit List™, <br/>Quote: " Don't be cocky unless you have a reason to be"<br/>Worst Mistake: Getting together with his now-deceased ex.<br/>Fears: That all of his charges will once again die<br/>Greatest accomplishment: He took a bullet for a charge a while back, he became the godmother of that charge's child.<br/>Personality: He is humorous and gets along well with most people, he prefers omega's over alphas any day, shows motherly affection to almost everyone, he's the big sister friend and the mom friend all at once (If your ex cheated on you he would comfort you with movies before taking you to egg your ex's house)<br/>Looks: With mid-back length white hair and toxic green eyes, he tends to terrify anyone at the end of his ire. With pale white skin people often scream ghost when he gets mad at them. He tends to wear purple colors or darker colors so they focus on the clothes and not his paper-white skin.</p>
<p>Other OC<br/>Name: (Heroshima Aoi) - Alias: Nettle</p>
<p>Work: The Petal Organization<br/>Primary gender: Male - Secondary gender: Alpha (Dominating Beta)<br/>Skills: Produces a venom that only a few (One in 3 million) have that lead to the discovery of Alpha repellent. Well ranged in forms of combat and weaponry.<br/>Likes: Taking care of young alpha and omega's that are in need, spicy foods<br/>Dislikes: Rape, Abuse, Arranged marriage (The irony in this is astounding), his parents<br/>Quote: "Do not try to fight an uphill argument with your omega" "Listen to your instincts"<br/>Worst Mistake: He regrets that he didn't press charges and due to that, his father killed his firstborn with Lilly.<br/>Fears: That Lilly will be taken from him<br/>Greatest accomplishment: Meeting and marrying Lilly<br/>Personality: He is confident about himself and is a pacifist at heart, he is caring and adores children<br/>Looks: He is a fairly tall slim male with brown messy hair. Having deep blue eyes and long eyelashes, he prefers muted earthy tones because they match his pale complection.</p>
<p>The last OC<br/>Name: Murasaki Rota</p>
<p>School: Shiratorizawa, 2nd year<br/>Primary gender: Male - Secondary gender: Omega<br/>Skills: He is a pinch server. <br/>Likes: Goshiki, his school, and senpais, his pack parents, children, sweets<br/>Dislikes: His father, rape, people other than his pack and family<br/>Quote: "Even your worst won't affect me!"<br/>Worst Mistake: Not defending his little sibling from his father<br/>Fears: That his child will be taken from him just as his little sibling had<br/>Greatest Accomplishment: Bonding Goshiki and having his child<br/>Personality: Sweet and kind, very shy, having bountiful energy, and being very sensitive. He can in an instant become aggravated and is very strong. A pacifist but if someone hurts his precious people he will be down to kill.<br/>Looks: Deep purple eyes and midnight dark hair, he has pale skin, and his smiles reveal his dimples. His hair reaches his shoulders and his bangs tend to cover his eyes when he looks down. He likes wearing vibrant colors and his favorite color is yellow.</p>
<p>NOW THEN: LET'S GET ON WITH THE STORY:<br/>WAIT- Okay, this is a day after specific personnel received invites to an auditorium for a speech and interview.<br/>0.0.0.0.0<br/>"Good evening everybody, we have brought you all here together for a meeting. Today everyone here will be undergoing interviews with representatives from The Petal Organization." Said the bored administration personnel as they overlooked the 44 students gathered. <br/>"As in such, I introduce you to Lilly and Nettle"</p>
<p>Two people walk onto the stage first coming forward, the person's long white hair swaying with every step. The hair stopped as the person started to speak. "Hello, everybody! I am Lilly."</p>
<p>His voice was soft going over the crowd like a cloud, his kind green eyes sweeping over the crowd. People entranced from his gaze landing on them.</p>
<p>"My partner over here is Nettle, I will be interviewing the omega's and Nettle will be reviewing the Alphas side. Omega's please go over to your right and Alphas to the left. We will start going through everyone alphabetically by school groups."</p>
<p>"However before I begin, I'm guessing you are all wondering as to why exactly, that we brought you all here. Well, the first thing you all have in common is that all of you share the sport Volleyball. However, that raises the question of why not bring in the entire team. It's because out of all the people in your team, the ones here today are considered more physically mature than your peers. My partner and I will talk to each of you privately about what that entails.</p>
<p>The students separated by secondary gender with trailing feet and confused faces as Lilly walked over to the Omegan group of potential charges.</p>
<p>POV CHANGE<br/>"Hello! I am going to start with Aoba Josei and work my way through by family name." The omegas all looked either one of three emotions. Bored, Nervous, or calm.</p>
<p>Well, that won't do. Now here comes the fun part. "Hanamaki from Aoba, you're up first please follow me." A groan was heard in the crowd and the peach-haired male showed himself. I simply smile and turn away walking into my temporary office. <br/>As I shut the door, I sit in one of the provided seats and pull out my clipboard. "Please, sit."<br/>"Alright." He said as he took a seat looking at the man in barely concealed curiosity.</p>
<p>"Alright lets start-up, to answer the question, by more physically matured, I mean that for Omegas, your bodies are ready or getting ready at a rapid rate, to bear children."<br/>Shock overturned Hanamaki's features as he shook his head lightly, "So your meaning to say that we're the ones most likely to get knocked up in high school?" </p>
<p>"Not Quite, what I'm saying is that your bodies are getting ready for children, which puts you all at a mature standpoint. Just because you don't exactly intend it doesn't mean anything, if your body wants pups, denying it gets hard. Your hormones will cloud your judgment, and mistakes will be made. Since if one of you Omegas gets pregnant, then the rest of your bodies will jumpstart and your body will start releasing pheromones that attract alphas, and that is bad."</p>
<p>"That makes more sense"<br/>"Yup, now then, I have a series of questions to ask you, you can always refuse to answer. Some of them are personal, and I will know when you're lying via scent."</p>
<p>"Alrighty"</p>
<p>"I'm not sugarcoating, so Question number one, are you sexually active and or do you have plans to become sexually active in the next few months?"</p>
<p>Hanamaki flushed "I am having sex"</p>
<p>"Okay, have you spent a heat with such a partner, and do you have a bond with them?"</p>
<p>If possible he got even redder and started averting his eyes "Uh, yes, and then not yet"</p>
<p>"Are you using proper protection? No, the pull-out method does not count!"</p>
<p>By now Hanamaki has his eyes focused squarely on his lap, face a deep red in coloration. "Yes"</p>
<p>"Alright, good things so far. Have you had any indication of baby fever? Things such as dreaming of children, closer, longer, and stronger heats, looking at babies longly, wanted to have unprotected sex?"</p>
<p>Hanamaki, still colored, took a look of thought, scrunching up his eyebrows. "Maybe? I've had stronger heats and I'm more sensitive during them, and I've had a few dreams about children" </p>
<p>"Those sound like symptoms of it, and it isn't a bad thing, your body is maturing and your inner Omega is essentially begging for a baby to sate your instincts. It's only going to get worse until it gets a baby."</p>
<p>"What does that mean for me?" Hananmaki asked looking up at Lilly with questioning eyes, his scent giving off his curiosity. Lilly chuckled lightly, cocking a brow, " It essentially means that your body is going to start wanting a child so bad, that you'll become sex-obsessed, your fertility levels will spike, you'll become whinier, and I've even seen omegas tamper with their mate's condoms or stop taking their suppressors and/or their birth control."</p>
<p>Hanamaki paled, his eyes widening ever so slightly "On top of that, you'll also get clingy, very possessive over your Alpha and pack, and you'll be causing your pack omega's to also be sent into baby fever." <br/>"So- I- have too?" <br/>"No, Hanamaki-Kun, you don't have to get pregnant, but your scent will cause those things to happen, I suggest talking to your partner about the options."<br/>"What options?"</p>
<p>"I'm getting to that part Hanamaki-Kun, skin patches, scent therapy, IUD's, gland repression, or just plain getting pregnant will usually stop those symptoms. Skin patches are placed on the scent glands and release chemicals that control your hormones, these are good if you don't want to affect your pack. Scent therapy is where you learn how to control your scent, but this can be a double-edged sword, as you can also control your scent unconsciously to seduce your partner into sex." </p>
<p>Lilly took a breath before continuing, "An IUD is invasive birth control, but if you are having baby fever already then your body has a higher chance of rejecting the birth control or messing up your reproductive system." Hanamaki interrupted " What does that mean??" Lilly gave a flat look before sighing and continuing with his explanation, "Continuing on, it means that your womb may reject any further attempts at children, or will miscarry a couple of times before it quote on quote forgives you." </p>
<p>Hanamaki looked horrified at this statement and slightly curled into himself. Lilly's eyes softened before looking at his chart and glancing back up. </p>
<p>"The last optioned is pretty straight forward, but gland repression is having a professional inject a substance into your scent glands and that will not only calm down your hormones but also make it so you don't emit any scent for a good few months, this can be done after or before you get a bond mark, but you would have to recover before you get bitten or after your bonding mark has healed. By calming down I mean that while you will be longing, you will be able to suppress it until you are older. Be warned, this route makes you very sexually excited, especially if you have a mate." </p>
<p>Lilly took a deep breath after he finished his lengthy explanations, looking expectantly at Hanamaki whose face, while blank, his eyes held emotion that could not be described, most blaringly were confusion, fear, and curiosity.</p>
<p>"Oh, um" "Hanamaki-Kun you should take a couple of days and get back to me, your partner will be having a similar discussion with Nettle, so you will be able to talk without worrying. We took on all of you possible charges knowing what we would be getting into, we are here to help you." </p>
<p>Lilly stood up and pulled a card out of his back pocket that he handed to the silent peach-haired omega, who took it and peered down to it before rising from his seat and was lead out of the room into a hallway and then into another room full of chairs, " Take a seat, an Alpha from your school should be joining us soon", as soon as Lilly uttered those words Nettle walked out leading a confused and shell-shocked Kindaichi, whose eyes lit up when he saw Hanamaki standing by Lilly. </p>
<p>" Well, speak of the devil and they shall appear!" He chuckled out before patting Hanamaki's back and turning into the hallway he had just entered from.</p>
<p>                        ( I'm too lazy to go through every person, there are WAYYY too many, so I'll be posting their answers, feel free to skip it, but their answers may reveal information to whom gets pregnant first!)</p>
<p>Charge Chart:<br/>AOBA JOHSAI:<br/>Omegas:<br/>Iwaizumi:<br/>Sexually Active: Yes<br/>Spent a heat with a partner or plan on it:<br/>Court mate:<br/>Bonded or plan on it:<br/>Proper protection: <br/>Baby Fever:<br/>Options: Thinking on it</p>
<p>Kunimi:<br/>Sexually Active: No, Wishes for it<br/>Spent a heat with a partner or plan on it:<br/>Court mate: Yes<br/>Bonded or plan on it: I plan for it to happen before we graduate high school<br/>Proper protection: Not sexually active<br/>Baby Fever: No signs<br/>Options: Gland repression, halfway</p>
<p>Yahaba:<br/>Sexually Active: Yes<br/>Spent a heat with a partner or plan on it: Not yet<br/>Court mate: No<br/>Bonded or plan on it: No<br/>Proper protection: Yes<br/>Baby Fever: Very dimmed<br/>Options: The fever isn’t present enough to need to do options</p>
<p>Alpha's<br/>Kindaichi:<br/>Sexually Active: No, plan on it<br/>Spent a rut with a partner or plan on it: No, hopefully<br/>Court mate or plan on it: Yes, 2 months<br/>Bonded or plan on it: He flushed red and slightly nodded<br/>Proper protection: He shouted yes<br/>Wanting a baby with an omega: Just blushed, didn’t answer<br/>Omega that holds your affections: Kunimi<br/>     *Note: The omega is most likely to initiate anything</p>
<p>Kyoutani:<br/>Sexually Active: Yes<br/>Spent a rut with a partner or plan on it: Possibly planned<br/>Court mate or plan on it: Planned<br/>Bonded or plan on it: Hopefully, planned<br/>Proper protection: Yes<br/>Wanting a baby with an omega: If it happens, I’ll love them<br/>Omega that holds your affections: Yahaba <br/>   *Note: Triplets run in the bloodline</p>
<p>Matsukawa:<br/>Sexually Active: Yes<br/>Spent a rut with a partner or plan on it: Yes, we used protection<br/>Court mate or plan on it: Already bonded<br/>Bonded or plan on it: Yes<br/>Proper protection: Yes<br/>Wanting a baby with an omega: We’ve been thinking on it for a while<br/>Omega that holds your affections: Hanamaki, my meme queen</p>
<p>Oikawa:<br/>Sexually Active: Yes<br/>Spent a rut with a partner or plan on it: Not yet<br/>Court mate or plan on it: Yes<br/>Bonded or plan on it: Its planned whenever Iwa-chan wants it<br/>Proper protection: Yup<br/>Wanting a baby with an omega: Iwa-chan is already self-conscious of being an omega so no<br/>Omega that holds your affections: Iwa-Chan (Iwaizumi)</p>
<p>DATE TECH:<br/>Omega:<br/>Futakuchi:<br/>Sexually Active: No<br/>Spent a heat with a partner or plan on it: No<br/>Court mate: No<br/>Bonded or plan on it: No<br/>Proper protection: Not sexually active<br/>Baby Fever: No<br/>Options: No current baby fever</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alpha: <br/>Aone:<br/>Sexually Active: No<br/>Spent a rut with a partner or plan on it: No<br/>Court mate or plan on it: No ( Note-  he blushed, so possibly)<br/>Bonded or plan on it: No<br/>Proper protection: Not sexually active<br/>Wanting a baby with an omega: Maybe in the future, not now but would accept a baby if it happened<br/>Omega that holds your affections: No ( He was flushed at this time, I suspect that he may end up with Futakuchi)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>FUKURODANI:<br/>Omega:<br/>Akaashi:<br/>Sexually Active: Yes<br/>Spent a heat with a partner or plan on it: Not planned<br/>Court mate: Bokuto<br/>Bonded or plan on it: No<br/>Proper protection: Yes<br/>Baby Fever: No ( His scent says he’s lying and I can feel the fertile scent being held back by something, look into it.)<br/>Options: He says that he has no baby fever but I suspect he will fall pregnant<br/> *Note: I asked him if he was taking any pills as an afterthought and he said he was taking Birth control, once telling him of his lie, he opened up that he was taking pills that his doctor said would help increase his fertility: Look into it ASAP</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alpha:<br/>Bokuto:<br/>Sexually Active: Yes<br/>Spent a rut with a partner or plan on it: He flushed before answering, no<br/>Court mate or plan on it: Yes, Agashee?<br/>Bonded or plan on it: He once again flushed, so I’m guessing he is planning on it soon<br/>Proper protection: Yes! He yelled it.<br/>Wanting a baby with an omega: No, but from his scent, I could tell he wouldn’t mind one<br/>Omega that holds your affections: Agashii, or as I translated it Akaashi</p>
<p> </p>
<p> **NOTE: Look into Akaashi’s doctor records and find out what pills he takes. Akaashi seems to long for a baby, as does Bokuto, so I’m guessing something is wrong with those pills.</p>
<p>INARIZAKI and ITACHIYAMA:<br/>Omega’s:<br/>Kita:<br/>Sexually Active: Yes<br/>Spent a heat with a partner or plan on it: While not planned, he would like too.<br/>Court mate: Aran Ojiro<br/>Bonded or plan on it: Bonded<br/>Proper protection: Yes<br/>Baby Fever: No ( His scent said he was only half lying, I believe he had it, he was just unaware of it)<br/>Options: He responded no so there isn’t much I could do</p>
<p>Miya A:<br/>Sexually Active: Yes<br/>Spent a heat with a partner or plan on it: Yes<br/>Court mate: Omi-Kun, was his answer, he later verified it was Sakusa<br/>Bonded or plan on it: No, but it’s planned for our graduation.<br/>Proper protection: Yes<br/>Baby Fever: Nope<br/>Options: No clear baby fever, but with Kita he has a chance of getting it<br/>   *Note: He seemed to have bruises and had a bit of trouble walking, but I could tell it wasn’t from sex after injuries, as an omega can be back on their feet without a limp an hour after the deed, must look into it.</p>
<p>Miya O:<br/>Sexually Active: Yes<br/>Spent a heat with a partner or plan on it: No<br/>Court mate: Suna<br/>Bonded or plan on it: It’s planned.<br/>Proper protection: Yes.<br/>Baby Fever: No.<br/>Options: No baby fever, again with his twin and Kita, there is a chance he’ll get it.<br/> *Note: Much like Atsumu Miya, he seemed to be glancing around and not even his long sleeves could hide the bruises coating his wrists, these are tell-tale signs for abuse, MUST look into</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alphas:<br/>Aran:<br/>Sexually Active: Yes<br/>Spent a rut with a partner or plan on it: No<br/>Court mate or plan on it: Kita<br/>Bonded or plan on it: Bonded<br/>Proper protection: Yes<br/>Wanting a baby with an omega: While he would like one, he was willing to wait<br/>Omega that holds your affections: Kita</p>
<p>Sakusa:<br/>Sexually Active: Yes<br/>Spent a rut with a partner or plan on it: Yes, proper protection was used<br/>Court mate or plan on it: Atsumu.<br/>Bonded or plan on it: Planned<br/>Proper protection: Yes<br/>Wanting a baby with an omega: Babies are messy<br/>Omega that holds your affections: Atsumu</p>
<p>Suna:<br/>Sexually Active: Yes<br/>Spent a rut with a partner or plan on it: No<br/>Court mate or plan on it: Osamu<br/>Bonded or plan on it: It is planned<br/>Proper protection: Yes<br/>Wanting a baby with an omega: I don’t really care for one<br/>Omega that holds your affections: Osamu</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***NOTE: Look at the Miya twin's home situation, their Alpha’s both seem to not care much about children and that could be for a reason.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>KARASUNO:<br/>Omega’s:<br/>Asahi:<br/>Sexually Active: No<br/>Spent a heat with a partner or plan on it: I plan on spending a heat with a close “friend” (He blushed heavily at that, I’m having a guess that Asahi has a crush on this “friend”)<br/>Court mate: No<br/>Bonded or plan on it: No<br/>Proper protection: Not yet sexually active, advised using protection<br/>Baby Fever: No (This was only a half-lie, much like Kita he seems to have not yet realized it)<br/>Options: Not yet realizing his baby fever</p>
<p>Ennoshita:<br/>Sexually Active: No<br/>Spent a heat with a partner or plan on it: Not planned, but if my heat happens I’ll spend it with him<br/>Court mate: Tanaka<br/>Bonded or plan on it: No<br/>Proper protection: He looked shocked at this question but responded with a sputtering Of course.<br/>Baby Fever: No<br/>Options: Not yet having baby fever or being sexually active</p>
<p>Hinata:<br/>Sexually Active: No, he flushed<br/>Spent a heat with a partner or plan on it: No, even redder<br/>Court mate: He whispered it, but I heard Bakayama, Kageyama, once asking him to speak up he yelled No<br/>Bonded or plan on it: No<br/>Proper protection: He was having a full-body flush and stuttered out a no because he wasn’t having sex<br/>Baby Fever: No <br/>Options: Not yet developed baby fever but I expect it will happen</p>
<p>Kinoshita:<br/>Sexually Active: Yes<br/>Spent a heat with a partner or plan on it: Whenever my next heat it<br/>Court mate: Narita<br/>Bonded or plan on it: Planned for my next heat<br/>Proper protection: Yes<br/>Baby Fever: Nope<br/>Options: No baby fever</p>
<p>Sugawara:<br/>Sexually Active: Yes<br/>Spent a heat with a partner or plan on it: Yes<br/>Court mate: Daichi<br/>Bonded or plan on it: 2 years bonded<br/>Proper protection: Yes<br/>Baby Fever: Yes.<br/>Options: While discussing options he just said no and walked out, so I assumed that he was just going to end up pregnant. </p>
<p>Yachi:<br/>Sexually Active: No<br/>Spent a heat with a partner or plan on it: While it's not planned, I would spend on with her<br/>Court mate: Kiyoko<br/>Bonded or plan on it: Yes<br/>Proper protection: Not sexually active<br/>Baby Fever: No<br/>Options: No baby fever</p>
<p>Yamaguchi:<br/>Sexually Active: Yes<br/>Spent a heat with a partner or plan on it: Yes<br/>Court mate: Tsukishima<br/>Bonded or plan on it: Tsukishima, 1 year<br/>Proper protection: Yes<br/>Baby Fever: Not really there, but Sugawara’s fever might affect him<br/>Options: Not really much baby fever, fate will play out</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alphas:<br/>Daichi:<br/>Sexually Active: Yes<br/>Spent a rut with a partner or plan on it: Yes<br/>Court mate or plan on it: Yes<br/>Bonded or plan on it: Sugawara- two years<br/>Proper protection: Yes<br/>Wanting a baby with an omega: He flushed before muttering If it happens it happens<br/>Omega that holds your affections: Sugawara</p>
<p>Kageyama:<br/>Sexually Active: No<br/>Spent a rut with a partner or plan on it: No<br/>Court mate or plan on it: Planned<br/>Bonded or plan on it: No<br/>Proper protection: Not sexually active<br/>Wanting a baby with an omega: He wouldn’t mind one but he hasn’t thought of it<br/>Omega that holds your affections: Hinata</p>
<p>Kiyoko:<br/>Sexually Active: No<br/>Spent a rut with a partner or plan on it: No<br/>Court mate or plan on it: I’m bonded<br/>Bonded or plan on it: Yes, Yachi<br/>Proper protection: Not sexually active<br/>Wanting a baby with an omega: I would like a child in the future<br/>Omega that holds your affections: Yachi</p>
<p>Narita:<br/>Sexually Active: Yes<br/>Spent a rut with a partner or plan on it: Hisashi’s next heat<br/>Court mate or plan on it: Narita Hisashi<br/>Bonded or plan on it: Planned for his next heat<br/>Proper protection: Yes<br/>Wanting a baby with an omega: It’s his body, his decision<br/>Omega that holds your affections: Hisashi (Narita)</p>
<p>Nishinoya:<br/>Sexually Active: Not yet<br/>Spent a rut with a partner or plan on it: Plan on helping a friend through their heat<br/>Court mate or plan on it: No, was said as he looked away, my guess is its planned<br/>Bonded or plan on it: No<br/>Proper protection:  Not yet sexually active, but he promised me he would use it when the time came<br/>Wanting a baby with an omega: I want one or two in the future<br/>Omega that holds your affections: I don’t have one ( a clear lie)</p>
<p>Tanaka:<br/>Sexually Active: No<br/>Spent a rut with a partner or plan on it: No<br/>Court mate or plan on it: Ennoshita<br/>Bonded or plan on it: No<br/>Proper protection: Not yet sexually active<br/>Wanting a baby with an omega: If it happens, it happens <br/>Omega that holds your affections: Ennoshita</p>
<p>Tsukishima:<br/>Sexually Active: Yes<br/>Spent a rut with a partner or plan on it: Yes<br/>Court mate or plan on it: Yes<br/>Bonded or plan on it: Yes<br/>Proper protection: Yes<br/>Wanting a baby with an omega: Very, very far in the future<br/>Omega that holds your affections: Yamaguchi</p>
<p> </p>
<p>NEKOMA:<br/>Omega’s:<br/>Kozume:<br/>Sexually Active: Yes<br/>Spent a heat with a partner or plan on it: Yes<br/>Court mate: An annoyance<br/>Bonded or plan on it: It’s planned when he graduates<br/>Proper protection: Yes<br/>Baby Fever: No<br/>Options: Not showing any baby fever</p>
<p>Yaku:<br/>Sexually Active: No<br/>Spent a heat with a partner or plan on it: Planned, possibly, maybe.<br/>Court mate: Lev<br/>Bonded or plan on it: No<br/>Proper protection: Not yet sexually active<br/>Baby Fever: No<br/>Options: No baby fever showing</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alphas:<br/>Kuroo:<br/>Sexually Active: Yes<br/>Spent a rut with a partner or plan on it: Yes<br/>Court mate or plan on it: Kenma<br/>Bonded or plan on it: It’s planned<br/>Proper protection: Yes<br/>Wanting a baby with an omega: At this, he looked almost hurt, and looked away seemingly sad and lost in memories and said No.<br/>Omega that holds your affections: Kenma</p>
<p>Lev:<br/>Sexually Active: No<br/>Spent a rut with a partner or plan on it: Maybe<br/>Court mate or plan on it: Yaku-san!<br/>Bonded or plan on it: No<br/>Proper protection: Not yet sexually active<br/>Wanting a baby with an omega: Maybe later!<br/>Omega that holds your affections: Yaku-san! (He added on “Even if he’s short,” a look settled him down)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>SHIRATORIZAWA:<br/>Omega’s:<br/>MurasakiRota:<br/>Sexually Active: No<br/>Spent a heat with a partner or plan on it: No<br/>Court mate: No<br/>Bonded or plan on it: No<br/>Proper protection: Not yet sexually active<br/>Baby Fever: At this question, it looked like a fire was lit in his eyes and he said yes.<br/>Options: I told him his options and he said when he found an Alpha compatible with him he would ask to have a baby.</p>
<p>Shirabu:<br/>Sexually Active: Yes<br/>Spent a heat with a partner or plan on it: Not planned<br/>Court mate: Semi<br/>Bonded or plan on it: Not planned<br/>Proper protection: Yes ( This seemed to be a half-lie)<br/>Baby Fever: No<br/>Options: No seemingly baby fever, I did, however, point him in the direction of where to find quality protection</p>
<p>Tendou:<br/>Sexually Active: Yes<br/>Spent a heat with a partner or plan on it: Yes<br/>Court mate: Wakatoshi-kun!<br/>Bonded or plan on it: Planned for my next heat<br/>Proper protection: Yes<br/>Baby Fever: Nope<br/>Options: No baby fever as of yet</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alphas:<br/>Goshiki:<br/>Sexually Active: No<br/>Spent a rut with a partner or plan on it: No<br/>Court mate or plan on it: Planning on asking out Murasaki<br/>Bonded or plan on it: No<br/>Proper protection: Not yet sexually active<br/>Wanting a baby with an omega: I would love to have a baby with an Omega!<br/>Omega that holds your affections: None as of yet</p>
<p>Semi:<br/>Sexually Active: Yes<br/>Spent a rut with a partner or plan on it: Not planned<br/>Court mate or plan on it: Shirabu<br/>Bonded or plan on it: Not planned<br/>Proper protection: Yes ( I pointed him in the direction of protection that works)<br/>Wanting a baby with an omega: Not desired<br/>Omega that holds your affections: Shirabu</p>
<p>Ushijima:<br/>Sexually Active: Yes<br/>Spent a rut with a partner or plan on it: Yes, and planned<br/>Court mate or plan on it: Tendou<br/>Bonded or plan on it: Planned<br/>Proper protection: Yes<br/>Wanting a baby with an omega: I wouldn’t mind a baby in the future<br/>Omega that holds your affections: Satori Tendou</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This was the list that Nettle and I got when we combined the information we got. We both skimmed over the list before I sighed. “ We have our work cut out for us.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Pills? I'm WHAT? Fights?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm surprised I got one out today! I'll try to keep up this trend and post tomorrow, but the day after that I have a flight scheduled!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Last time: Lists were combined-</p><p>This was the list that Nettle and I got when we combined the information we got. We both skimmed over the list before I sighed. “ We have our work cut out for us.”</p><p> </p><p>----- Now -----</p><p>After skimming over the list that was compiled, we stood from our chairs and exited to the secondary room where all of the teenagers currently were.</p><p>As Nettle and I entered the room we noticed a circle surrounding that they were cheering or looking on. I looked over to Nettle and we locked eyes, coming to a split-second decision. I rushed forward and controlled my scent to surround the group.</p><p>“Oi! What’s going on!” Is the response I bellowed out the glare of disappointment heavy on my face. Everyone froze before slowly looking over. Several loud “Eeps!” were made as they scattered and ran into my scent net before freezing up and collapsing like dominoes revealing Ushijima, Daichi, and Oikawa locked in a standstill as they looked over. Daichi was averting his eyes. Ushijima has his arms crossed over his chest, a glare on his face looking towards Daichi. Oikawa was still glaring at Ushijima before Hmphing and turning away.</p><p>I signed in my head before making my glare venomous and growling out “ What is going on.” Taking a pause in between each word for effect. Now That, had everyone whipping their heads toward me in shock before Oikawa stammered out “Nothings happening.” before averting his eyes. I stretched a sickly sweet smile across my face before tilting my head, giving them a sense of calm before opening my toxic green eyes and simply saying “I don’t need to read your scent to know that you’re lying Oikawa Tooru.” I snapped my head up, my white hair swaying before calming.</p><p>I stalked forward with my face in a resting-bitch-face expression. “Now, someone answers me truthfully, why are you fighting?” </p><p>It was Ushijima that spoke up “I was simply pointing out their flaws” I sighed, which I seemed to be doing a lot of at this point. “Ushijima-san, your bluntness is astounding, people don’t enjoy having their flaws pointed out. Especially Alphas!” He actually looked a little guilty at this statement before I turned and released my scent net.</p><p>“Having dealt with that, we have much to discuss.”</p><p>I stepped over the smell-shocked teenagers that were caught in my net and strolled up to the stage where Nettle helped me up. </p><p>I clapped my hands and gave a genuine smile “Alrighty! Let’s get started. Those Questions were to find out where you all were in terms of who is more mature, or as you all found out, who is more likely to conceive.” I said while the teens were still collecting themselves and separating by the school. </p><p>“So then, I have a list of people I need to talk to. If I call your name please head into the other Auditorium.”</p><p>“Akaashi Kenji, Sugawara Koushi, Yahaba Shigeru, Kita Shinsuke, Azumane Asahi, and Murasaki Rota, please follow me to the other room!” I spoke out before jumping off the stage and walking to the doors, looking back to make sure those I called were following me, they were.</p><p>I entered the room and took a seat on the ground, they all looked unsure of what to do, I smiled and gestured to the ground. They took a seat one by one. </p><p>“Are we in trouble Lilly-san?” Sugawara spoke up. “Oh no! You guys aren’t, I just have more questions for you all, as you all have a little something in common,” I said</p><p>“The little something you all have in common is traces of baby fever. As in such I want to discuss more options with you all.”</p><p> </p><p>At this, both Kita and Ashai looked a tad confused “ Ah, uh, Lilly-san? I don’t have any baby fever” Asahi spoke up tilting his head slightly. “ </p><p>“I don’t have baby fever either,” Kita said bluntly, looking towards me. </p><p>“Ah, you have traces of it, you just haven’t realized it yet,” I said before looking down onto my chart. “Out of all of you Sugawara-san, Murasaki-san and Akaashi-san have the heaviest traces, and Yahaba-san has the lightest traces.”</p><p>At this Akaashi spoke up, his scent betraying his sorrow “ I uh, can’t have children.” At this remark, most of the omega’s scents turned comforting and some of them gave pitying glances. I just looked at him in complete shock. “That is impossible.” At this his head shot up, his brows furrowed and everyone else peering on in curiosity. “I’ve been to the doctors, my doctor has stated that my body is just not fit for reproduction.” He said almost in tears looking down. “Akaashi-Kun, you are one of the single most fertile omega I have ever met in my almost 25 years of lifetime, and I’ve been working for the organization for seven years! Akaashi-Kun, doctors can be wrong, and sometimes they do things that are less than heroic, may I see the pills your doctor is having you take?” He just looked shell-shocked and stumbled over to where the bags were piled up and dug out his pill bottle.</p><p>“Here,” he whispered before sitting down, still trying to process what I said. I opened the pill bottle and shook a few out onto my hand examining them. Disgust flared heavily in my scent, only covered by anger. “Akaashi-Kun, what is your doctor's name?”  he looked up to me in confusion “Dr. Azamuku, why?” <br/>“Give me a second everyone, as I stood and pulled out my phone leaving the group before dialing a number”.</p><p> </p><p>------ POV change Sugawara’s POV ------</p><p>I looked over at everyone in awkwardness as Lilly power walked over to the hallways.<br/>“Well, that was, uh, something?” I spoke, attempting to break the heavy atmosphere. Asahi smiled at me with a nervous laugh. Akaashi was still sitting down with confusion taking over his features, Murasaki got up and patted Akaashi’s back “ Hey, Lilly has a point, the doctor could have been mistaken, plus he looked really mad right there, I’m guessing somethings up with your pills.” </p><p>Akaashi gave a weak smile to Murasaki “Maybe.” </p><p>“It’s better not to dwell on it,” Kita said while he pulled out his phone.</p><p>“Well, I still don’t know why I’m here, but good luck, Akaashi was it?” Yahaba said before pulling out his phone much like Kita had prior. </p><p>I just looked around once again before settling down and pulling out my phone, looking up what baby fever ment.</p><p>I was scrolling for at least 10 minutes before Lilly walked in again. He looked much calmer this time as he walked over to the group. “Hello again, I’ve dealt with something that was in the wrong, Akaashi that's Dr. was a jealous omega who was giving you abortion pills, which mixed with birth control would cause miscarriages,” Lilly spoke. At this Akaashi’s scent soured and he looked pissed, absolutely and utterly pissed. “You’re telling me that because this Doctor was jealous he gave me abortion pills?? What was he even jealous about??” </p><p>“His reproductive organs were taken out of his body to save his life, I guess he couldn’t handle the fact that as an omega he would never have a biological child,” Lilly said.</p><p>“Now that that's over and done with, all of you are the Omega’s that have baby fever, even unknowing, as in such, I want all of you to take up my offer to temporarily reside in my care.”</p><p>“HUH!?!?” Most of the omega’s shouted and shot upwards.</p><p>“What do you mean by that??” I said </p><p>Lilly chucked “What I mean by that is that all of you will like at the sanctuary under Nettle and me until your next heat and then a week after that. You don’t have to take the offer, however, the rooms are scent and soundproof, and will let you have your heat without worrying about parents walking in or if you need protection or enough food to last through it.” <br/>He took a breath before continuing to speak “All schooling is online and you will be able to hone your volleyball skills if you so choose, I have many nets and a large gymnasium. You will be able to stay in contact with parents and friends if you so wish, they need your permission to come in unless they are one of the possible charges.”</p><p>“If I am able to continue to hone my abilities, I will come,” Kita said before getting up and stretching. This is when I spoke up, “ Can we bring our Alphas?”. “Of course,” Lilly said.</p><p>“My parents are never home so I’ll come,” Yahaba said, joining Kita in stretching.<br/>“My parents are away on a business trip right now and aren’t for a couple of months, so I’ll tag along, my heat is soon, so I won’t be there for long” I piped up with a close-eyed smile. “Uh, I guess I can come, my sisters are busy with schooling, and my parents won’t mind if I'm only gone for a little while.” Asahi said, still being shy. “I want to make sure those pills are out of my system, so I'll come to the Sanctuary,” Akaashi said, still quiet at the realization of the bad pills.</p><p>“I know that if I end up getting pregnant in my heat, I’ll get help without having to leave, so of course I’ll come” was Murasaki’s cheering response, his eyes gleaming.</p><p>“Alright, that settles it! You all will come back with me, Akaashi, I will schedule an appointment to get you on the right pills, but I suggest you all go on heat suppressors, so not all of you are in heat at once.” </p><p>They spoke their agreements before Lilly called out something “All of you can go to the auditorium, but there’s going to be a game next week between Karasuno and Aoba Johsai, starting off the Spring Interhighs and I’ll grab all of you to come to the Sanctuary then, but Sugawara, I need to speak with you.”</p><p>They all did various states of nodding before picking themselves up and then leaving, myself approaching Lilly.</p><p>------POV CHANGE TO LILLY------</p><p>I watched as the omega’s I called over walked out the door as Sugawara came to a stop in front of me. “Sugawara, have you had a heat or had sex in the last few weeks?” He gave me a confused look before nodding “Yes, I have pretty frequent heats, my next one is in 3 weeks, I have around 6 a year, but they're short but intense.” Lilly cursed under his breath, “Well then, may I check your scent real quick? I have a suspicion that may end up being true.” “Uh sure,” Sugawara said before turning his neck to the side where I leaned in and sniffed in his lemongrass based scent. But it had a little hint of something else, a milky undertone. I leaned back and smiled at him, “Congrats, you’re around a month.” I said while watching his reaction closely “Huh?” Sugawara said Looking blank with confusion swimming in his eyes. </p><p>I sighed for the umpteenth time that day “ Sugawara, Congratulations, you smell around a month pregnant.” Sugawara stumbled back and just yelled “WHAT!?!?” My eyes widen as I lunge forward and pull him against my chest. “Careful! You don’t want to hurt the baby!”<br/>Was all I got out before Sugawara’s eyes rolled back into his head and he went limp. All I did was sigh and call an ambulance. After Sugawara was checked, I walked back into the hallway and saw Nettle standing there. “How did it go?” Nettle spoke</p><p>“It went well, other than the fact that he passed out! They're checking him now.” I said, Nettle winced in sympathy and patted my back.  “I suggest going out there to see if he’s okay, if it was from the shock it could take anywhere thirty seconds to thirty minutes to get up, I’ll make sure his team pack doesn’t riot or his mate by that string of thoughts.” Nettle said before walking off down the hallway.</p><p>I watched him walk away before turning back to the door to see the paramedics helping a dazed Sugawara up. I jogged over and took a look at one of the medics and they stated that he just fainted from shock. “Alright, are you okay Sugawara?” I asked as the paramedics packed up their equipment and left the Auditorium. “Are, Are you sure?” he whispered looking down to his stomach and placing a hand on his abdomen, curling slightly into himself. I’m glad he trusts me enough to show me this sensitive side of himself.</p><p>“Your scent doesn’t lie, but I’ll give you a test and schedule an appointment alright?” I said before pulling a test out of my pocket and handing it to the still dazed omega, I led him to the bathrooms and led against the side of the entrance. </p><p>Around 15 minutes have passed as I’ve dozed off Before a silver rocket crashed into me and squealed. Sugawara gasped and broke apart, a shining smile spread across his face, cheeks red. “It’s positive!!!” A smile broke out on my own as I shouted out “Congratulations!” <br/>“I’m so happy, Daichi’s going to be so happy- WAIT I need to tell Daichi!” Sugawara said as his happiness dissolved into a panic in an instant. I grabbed his shoulders and locked eyes with him “Calm down Sugawara-san, you don’t have to tell him just yet, you can wait till after the game against Aoba Johsai, the’s in a week, I can get you an appointment tomorrow or so.” </p><p>He calmed down and nodded, “I’d like that”. I gave a smile and led him back to the hallway. “The scent was even hard for me to detect but morning sickness might butt in at any point, feel free to make up any excuses, but watch your stomach area, and go easy in practice, don’t do much jumping!”</p><p>“Okay Lilly, thank you!” Sugawara said, “Of course, meet me at XXXX XXXXX XXX tomorrow okay?” “Alright,” Sugawara said before we entered the auditorium into pandemonium. </p><p>At least three people were sitting on top of Nettle, who was staring at me in defeat, there were two fights broken out, some people were stretching and the captains were having an argument, the rest of the omegas were talking to themselves, Bokuto was trying to convince Akaashi to set for him, but he was still in a daze, Kuroo was trying to get Tsukishima to block, Asahi was cowering in the corner with Nishinoya trying to get him to come out, overall it was chaos.</p><p>My eye twitched before I turned to Sugawara and smiled, “Would you please leave for just a minute or two?” He nodded and turned away looking at them in disappointment.</p><p>I cleared my throat and nobody noticed me, so I took a big breath in and yelled, “SHUT UP!!!” Everyone froze for a second before scrambling to get into their school groups, Nettle picking himself up. I stalked through the groups and made my why to Nettle where I picked up his hand and pulled him up. </p><p>“Now then. Who can tell me why Ushijima, Oikawa, and Daichi were fighting, and on the other side, why Kageyama, Hinata, and Miya Atsumu were fighting? Or why Nettle was pinned down by Tendou, Hanamaki, and Matsukawa?” No one spoke up. The one’s called out had looked down at the ground or had averted their eyes. “No one? Fine, Iwaizumi, you had a Yamaguchi-san, you had a clear head during this, yes? Would you tell me what happened?”</p><p>The green-haired omega looked nervous at being singled out and nodded his head lightly while shaking. “Um, Ushijima had made an offhand comment, and Oikawa lunged at him, Daichi-san had had him back, but Ushijima san said another thing that got Daichi mad, no one wanted to get hurt so no one stepped it,” he took a deep breath before continuing, “I’m fairly sure Hinata, Kageyama, and Atsumu-san’s argument was who was the better setter between the two, and Hinata started arguing that Kageyama was better and it dissolved into a fight. I’m fairly sure Tendou-san, Hanamaki-san, and Matsukawa-san has held down Nettle-san because he was going to stop the fights that they wanted to watch.” The greenette finished before looking down shyly. </p><p>I smiled at him before turning my glare onto the ones in the explanation. “Hinata Shouyou, Kageyama Tobio, Sawamura Daichi, Tendou Satori, Ushijima Watatoshi, Miya Atsumu, Hanamaki Takahiro, Matsukawa Issei, get over to the alleyway, now,” I said before walking to the hallway. The one’s called out paled before stumbling over to the hallway.</p><p>I was standing in the hallway as they trickled in. “Okay, Hinata, Kageyama, Atsumu, your argument didn’t dissolve into fists, but it’s a stupid thing to fight about, everyone is good in their own way. However, I’m aware that there’s some beef between all of you. You all need to fix it. Tendou, Hanamaki, Matsukawa, I’ll let you know right now that you’re lucky to be conscious right now, Matsukawa especially.”</p><p>At this statement, Matsukawa piped up “I know we pinned down an agent, but he wouldn’t hurt us, right?” </p><p>I looked at him, “Nettle wouldn’t harm you purposely, no, but his instincts at being held down by another Alpha, and his reaction time? He could have seriously injured you. Especially because his saliva type is what makes Alpha repellent, one miscalculated blob of spit and he could cause a very heavy allergic reaction!” I deadpanned. He gulped and looked down, at this Hanamaki got worried and grasped his partner's hand. Matsukawa and Hanamaki bent down and coursed their apology, Tendou followed their example shortly after. </p><p>I sighed and let those three go. “Now then, Oikawa, you have beef with Kageyama and Ushijima, Ushijima has beef with Hinata, Daichi has beef with Ushijima for having beef with Hinata, Kageyama has beef with Ushijima for having beef with Hinata, Atsumu is just annoying.” “Hey!” Atsumu peeped up, “Hush now, you know it’s true, you like aggravating people.” </p><p>“All of you need to fix your aggravations with each other, even if you aren’t friends, you need to get along so that you won’t fight every time I’m not in the room!”</p><p>“Specifically, Oikawa, you don’t like Ushijima because he constantly grates on your nerves about your schooling choices, and you don’t like Kageyama because he has a bucketload of natural talent, whereas you had to work hard to get yours.” “Ushijima, you need to find a filter to use so you don't aggravate anyone, you don’t like Hinata because he doesn't have anything to show for his words against you.” “Daichi you don't like Ushijima because he needs a god dang filter and he threatened one of your team’s pups.” </p><p>“Hinata, you don’t really hate or dislike anyone, you just really like Volleyball, and like showing off your skills without realizing it.” “Kageyama, you admire Oikawa’s ability to bring a team together,” I said, barely breathing, huffing at them before turning “Now start to get along, Atsumu you go get a filter as well, Your dismissed everyone, don't fight as you load onto the buses.”</p><p>I walk into the Auditorium and go stand by Nettle on the stage. “Now that those people have scolded, my phone number is just XXX and once the operator picks up, as for Agent Lilly, and your call will be sent to me alrighty! I have appointments to schedule and Sanctuaries to prepare, you all are dismissed.” I spoke before hopping off the stage with Nettle and walking away to the doors leading into the Auditoriums. “Load onto the buses, if you fight, I WILL know!” I said before shutting the door and leaving</p><p>“That was stressful.” Nettle said before relaxing his shoulders, “Definitely, I feel like our lives are about to get a lot more hectic.” </p><p>“Well, we knew what we were dealing with when we accepted this many charges, even if we can split them into Alphas and Omegas.” I chuckled out, Nettle smiled before nodding. </p><p>“Well, at least there won’t be a dull moment!” I said before hopping into my car and starting it up, driving off to get the Sanctuary prepared for the Omegan half-charges.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Did you enjoy it? I hope you did, it was hard for my unmotivated ass to pump out this many chapters in such a short time! Your Kudos give me l i f e. Look out for Angst next chapter and some realizations~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's a little full and all over the place, but at least I got a chapter out today!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Last Time: “Well, at least there won’t be a dull moment!” I said before hopping into my car and starting it up, driving off to get the Sanctuary prepared for the Omegan half-charges.</p><p>This time:</p><p>Dear Agent [R̷̲̝͕͖͇̟̦͉̞͓͎̋̉̿̾̐̾̍́̄͐̆̉̇̅̄̇̏̉͑̕͝͠͠Ė̴̢̧̨̛͇̗̤̰̦̣̝̬̲̺̙̤̬̼̳͚̜͓͚̐̋͑͐̌͂̏̓̇Ḑ̵̡̛̗͇͈̝̅̍̓̇̓̋͛͒̈́̌͊̎̒̅̃̒͆͌͊̄̕̚͝͝A̴̱̫̯͚̲͉̗̰̙͉̣̱͙̪̺̘̙͖̥̫̰̗̟̝͖̼̭͑̈́́̀̓̑͋̑̈̈́͆̈͠ͅÇ̴͎̼̫̳͔̤̠͂͑̑T̵̢̛͉̫̪͓͇̞̟̬̮͖̠͉̋̏̎̊̓͌̋̾͐͌̌̍͝ͅĖ̸̢̼̹̼̲͍̹̩̝̳̞͇̃͑̎͑͒͋̌̓͒͂̓̇̿̚̚ͅD̴̘̣͙͔̑̂̒̅̅̅],</p><p>	So far today I have met my biggest list of charges I have ever taken, and  I've come to quite a few conclusions, the first conclusion is that I need to look into the Twins home life. The second conclusion is that I need to book appointments for Sugawara and Akaashi, the third conclusion I've come to is that these charges are going to be some of the hardest charges I have ever received and there's a lot of them. The Fourth conclusion is that I need to get rid of Oikawa, Ushijima, and Daichi’s anger towards one another. If they continue to fight, they could be very detrimental to their omega's health, and their team Pack’s health. Also seeing that they are their Pack’s parents, they could affect the relationships of their pack to other packs, and that would lead to fighting. </p><p>	Going off of the first conclusion I think that the twin's home life isn't the best, in fact, it could even be to the point of it being home abuse, this is something that I must look into. The fifth conclusion is that I believe Akaashi will fall pregnant with most likely multiples because of how much his body is begging for a baby. The sixth conclusion is that the omegas Heats are all very soon with four of them having them in around three weeks then another two weeks later, four more of them have their own heats. I suspect we will be getting many, many babies very soon. </p><p>abcxyzCabchabciabcmabcaabcrabcexyzabc abcxyzAabczabcaabcrabcixyzabc, Agent Lilly</p><p>I folded up my letter after checking over it and placed it in the mailbox. It was time to make some calls.</p><p>The first people I called were CPS to check up on the twins after I looked into their situation. The second person I called was the doctor's office for Sugawara’s appointment,  before scheduling Akaashi’s appointment for a different doctor, specifically Dr. Kusuri, a medical agent of the organization, is someone who wouldn’t drug Akaashi. I had scheduled Sugawara for a doctor who was someone I personally trusted, Dr. Ikuji, someone who specializes in taking care of pregnant omega’s.</p><p>I sighed after taking care of these things but at least it was finally done, I could finally cuddle in my mate’s arms until the next day, where I would have to accompany Sugawara to his appointment and check up on the twins.</p><p> </p><p>I collapsed into *static*’s arms and let blackness consume me.</p><p> </p><p>I awoke to see deep blue eyes looking into mine, I smile slightly before sitting up and stretching, a glance over to my alarm clock revealed that it was 7 a.m, I had to meet Sugawara at 9,  so I had time to get dressed eat and take a shower at my Leisure before had to go and meet him.</p><p>And I did just that, heading out the door 8:50 a.m. then I could be there five minutes early. I hopped into my van and drove to the park that was 5 minutes away from my lodgings. I walked out and walked up to the park, seeing Sugawara sitting on a bench, an Alpha Pestering him, his eyes brightened when he looked at me while mine had narrowed as I looked at this Alpha who dared touch one of my charges. I walked up to him and gave a smile.</p><p>“Hello, Suga-san! I’ll get rid of this bug for you!” I said before glaring at the Alpha, who quickly paled at the face of my ire before stuttering out excuses and running off. </p><p>“Woah,” Sugawara said “That was awesome,” He said as I looked back at him and his face showed that he was pleasantly surprised at my actions. </p><p>“Thanks!” I said, “But we should head to your appointment, yes?” I spoke as he flushed slightly and took my hand that was offered to him, I pulled him up before beckoning him over to my van.</p><p>Once we hopped in and buckled up, I started up the van and we drove off To the Doctors office.</p><p>“Alrighty Suga-san, they're going to have to do an internal scan because you aren't far enough to an external scan, you’ll be far enough around 6-8 weeks,” I spoke looking at him, He simply nodded and we exited the van.</p><p> </p><p>We entered the office and I led my charge to the waiting room, he looked at me in confusion, “Don’t I have to fill out paperwork?” </p><p>“I have all of your medical records, they're already logged into the system, you’ll be seeing Dr.Ikuji, a close friend of mine.”</p><p>He just hummed in the affirmation that he had heard me before his name was called out by a nurse. I smiled at him as he went and he gave me a bright smile back.</p><p> </p><p>POV CHANGE</p><p> I walked into the doctor's office and sat on the table, “The doctor will be with you shortly” The Nurse droned out almost robotic giving me a smile, “There is a towel to cover yourself, please undress your lower body so the doctor can get started.” The nurse said after taking my blood work.</p><p>I undressed and covered myself up with the towel provided sitting up, looking towards the door, which soon opened. I male beta entered the room with kind yellow eyes and smiled at me, he looked to be in his late 30’s and he had short brown hair, “Sugawara Koushi?” He said looking down at his chart</p><p>I Smiled, “Yes, that's me!”</p><p>He chuckled, laugh lines showing in his face, even while being young. “Alrighty, energetic are we, well the chart says you're here for your first ultrasound which will be internal by the way, and you are around 4 weeks, which also makes you the charge of Lilly?”</p><p>“All of that is correct Dr. Ikuji was it?”</p><p>“Yes it was, please lean back and place your feet in the stirrups, this won’t hurt you or your babe,” Dr. Ikuji said before turning off the lights and pulling on some gloves and pulling a machine over, and coating the wand in a gel and inserting it into my body, I only winced slightly at the coldness. </p><p>He smiled again, “Looks like Lily was almost right! You look about 5 weeks now, would you like to hear the heartbeat?” He questioned</p><p>I felt a rush of pure happiness run through my body like a rush. I nodded quickly, and Dr.Ikuji flipped a switch and I could only stare in awe as he turned the screen and pointed, an even wider smile stretched across my face as I felt extremely giddy at hearing and seeing my baby, even if it was on the screen. The pure elation that I felt when I heard the heartbeat and when I saw my baby on a black and white screen could not be compared to anything else. </p><p>“Here you are darling to wipe your tears, even if they're happy tears” Dr.Ikuji interrupted my thoughts,  I'm guessing I look shocked for quite a minute because he chuckled as I grab the tissue and wiped the tears I hadn't even known we're spilling out of my eyes off my face.</p><p> He took the wand out of my body and wiped it off,  wiping me off along the way he turned on the lights and printed out some little pictures handing them to me covering my body with the towel. I sat up, quickly. “I’ll leave so then you can get dressed,  I'm sure Lilly will be happy to hear the good news!” He exclaimed before exiting the room.” I pulled on my clothes and looked at the new pictures I was gifted and all I could think was, ‘ I don't even know you but I would protect you with my life and would give my own life for you’ I said as more happy tears ran down my face, I quickly wiped the tears and exited the room walking over to Lilly. </p><p>He looked over to me and smiled at my own gleaming smile. Looking down at the pictures I was holding.</p><p>POV CHANGE</p><p>I wasn't exactly sure how long it was until Sugawara came out but when it came out his eyes were puffy and red and I knew he had been crying tears of joy in his hand, he held some pictures that when I peeked at them saw that they were of his baby. I smiled with him and saw that his joy and protectiveness would run very, very far, and deep.</p><p>I stood and met him halfway turning to the door and walking, loading my charge into the van.</p><p>“Congratulations Suga-Kun” I spoke softly at him. “You know, this makes you my first official charge out of the group,” I said</p><p>He beamed at me with a grin “Thanks, and yup!” He said before looking down at his phone which was buzzing more than a beehive.</p><p>He looked down at it before gasping and dropping his phone clapping. I looked at him with my head tilt before he answered my curiosities</p><p>“Takeda-sensei is pregnant as well!” He said in excitement, “That’s great!! Once you tell everybody then your pregnancies will bond you guys more” I said before parking my van in front of Sugawara’s house, “The Sanctuary will be ready to move into in 2 days, I have a question though, will you be participating in the upcoming volleyball matches for Miyagi, the first one is in 4 days, then the next is two days after that, you can, just watch the stomach.”</p><p>“I’ll watch my stomach if I’m subbed in, but because I’m a setter then I’ll be more okay then if I was an outside hitter or a middle blocker. I want to be there to support my pups and mate! That and If we win against Shiratorizawa, then I’ll be telling Daichi about my pregnancy as a reward, or if we lose, a little light for him to focus on.”</p><p>“Alright and that’s a good idea, just make sure you around a team alpha at all times, other alpha's will smell the babe on you and you may end up being attacked.”</p><p>He nodded and got out. He waved to me as I reversed and I waved back,1 of the three things to do today, now I have to go pick up Akaashi for his blood work appointment. </p><p>I had a lot on my mind as I pulled up to the place Akashi texted me he wanted to meet and picked him up. I turned and smiled at the brunette. “Hello, Akaashi-san! Are you ready for your blood work?” He looked at me with a determined look in his gunmetal eyes “Yes, I want to find out if those pills did any lasting damage” He said, his worlds turning slightly toxic at the word pill. </p><p>I grimaced slightly, “I’m still pissed that that doctor did that, Jealousy is one of the worst vices.” I spoke with a serious tone, Akaashi only nodded looking forward.</p><p>We pulled up at the same office and entered the waiting room, Akaashi being called to the back after a few minutes wait. </p><p>I simply pulled out my phone and scrolled Facebook until I saw the brunette walk out with a gleam in his eye and a pep in his step. I looked towards him with kind eyes, “I’m guessing it’s good news?”</p><p>He nodded before I got up and walked him out to the car, hopping in the driver's seat and starting up the car, I looked at him, “So, what’s up?” I said</p><p>“My heats will continue on like normal, however, they will be stronger and more intense,” Akaashi said happily. “That’s great-” Was all I got out before I was interrupted by the buzzing of my work phone. I immediately whip it out even on the road and answer “What’s going on” in an authoritative voice. </p><p>“Help *Static* hurt *static* Miya adr*static*” “You’re cutting out is this one of the Miya twins?!” I yelled into my phone pulling up the coordinates and turning on a siren on the roof of my car “Ye- Call has ended” Was all the person got out before the call cut and the operator’s voice picked up.</p><p>I cursed under my breath and sped to their house, pulling into the front and grabbing my repellents, ringing the doorbell. </p><p>An Alpha male who smelled of alcohol answered the door “What can I get fer yer” he slurred out, “Sir I have reason to believe that there are Omega’s in your house that needs saving, I’m coming in and you can't stop me” I said flashing my badge. The drunkard turned bright red in anger before stumbling forward trying to hit me, I quickly dodged his fist and grabbed the back of his neck, kneeing him in the gut, dropping him on the floor and running in, hearing a shrill scream</p><p>I turn the corner and see Atsumu standing over his brother who was knocked out with what looked like a black eye and split lip, Atsumu himself has a bruise blossoming on his cheek and his hands in front of him, his eyes wild as a beta female lunged at him with a broken beer bottle, I rushed forward upon analyzing the scene and blocked the beer bottle grabbing it out of the woman's hand and pinning her against the wall, quickly thrusting my hand into her solar plexus and knocking her out, throwing the bottle to the side.</p><p>I look over to the twins before catching Atsumu’s body. “Crap” I whispered and lifted him on my shoulder, doing the same with his brother and running out, being careful of my delicate cargo. I open the trunk and put down the seats spreading a towel on the area before putting the twins on the large towel, I run to the driver's seat and hear a gasp as Akaashi takes a look at them.</p><p>I start the car and rush to the nearest hospital, I get out and hear Akaashi get out as well, I look at him questioning but he just picks up Osamu, huffing “Bokuto is heavier”. Well, that explains that he’s had to pick up Bokuto before he probably passed out from endless playing.</p><p>We rush into the hospital and I call for the nurses, flashing my badge gets us in faster and gets them looked at, me giving a run down to the and calling the cops to pick up the Alpha male and the beta female that I had knocked out. I go and sit by Akashi in the waiting room. </p><p>“Akaashi-Kun, I can drive you back home now,” I spoke about getting ready to get up. “They’ll need an omega around their age for comfort that isn’t themselves, I can take up that job, plus I don’t want them to freak out if they wake up in an unfamiliar place.” A doctor walked up in a hurry after Akaashi had spoken, “They are away but freaking out!” he spoke in a hurry gesturing for them to follow. </p><p>Akaashi jumped up and looked at me saying “As I was saying.” he said before I followed him and the doctor to see Osamu trying to rip with IV out of his arm and Atsumu thrashing against the doctors trying to get him to hold still. “Freeze!” I yelled and everyone looked to me, Akaashi ran in and pulled the doctors off of Atsumu who latched on to the scent of omega, and picked him up and put him on Osamu’s bed who calmed down at the familiar scent of his brother.</p><p>The eyes cleared up as they held one another “Lilly?” Atsumu questioned hesitantly, “Yes, it’s me, I got you both out of there, the police are going over there to arrest them as we speak.” I said walking over to the bed, maternal instincts activated, as I pulled the twins to my chest. “The doctors have to check on you guys alright, do you want me to call your Alpha’s?” They looked to each other and then nodded to me</p><p>“Alright, I’m going to go call them outside okay, Akaashi from Fukurodani is here and you guys can find comfort in him alright? I’ll be back.” They all nodded as the doctors moved forward to assess the twins.</p><p>I lean against the wall and sigh, pulling out my phone and calling Sakusa first.</p><p>“Hello?”</p><p>“Is this Sakusa Kiyoomi?”</p><p>“Yes this is, what do you want.”</p><p>“I have some bad news concerning Miya Atsumu and was wondering if you would come into the hospital to see him, XXXXX hospital.”</p><p>“What? Is he alright?”</p><p>“He’ll be okay, however, it’s best if you come into the hospital, I and another omega are doing the best we can to calm them.”</p><p>“Them?”<br/>“His twin is in the hospital as well, I’ll be calling his Alpha after you.”</p><p>“I can call him, Suna right, We’ll be there in 30 minutes”</p><p>“Alright, room 104”</p><p>“Okay”</p><p>-Call Ended 5:04-</p><p>I went back into the room and saw the twin asleep with Akaashi sitting at the foot of the bed they shared. “Thank you Akaashi-san” I whispered to him, he looked at me and nodded curtly “No problem, are there alpha’s coming?” “Yes, in 30 minutes they said” I spoke.</p><p>True to their word the Alpha’s ran in 30 minutes later, cheeks flushed and out of breath, I snapped up and shushed them pulling them out. </p><p>“What's going on with them?” Suna said as soon as I shut the door</p><p>“Turns out their parents were abusive, and I found them with Osamu passed out with a split lip and a black eye, Atsumu standing over him in hysterics with a bruised cheek, after I knocked out his mother he passed out. With the help of another omega, another possible charge, they were calmed down and got treated, now we’re waiting for them to wake up, their injuries would have been much worse if I hadn't come when I did. According to the omega who helped me The mother had cut Osamu’s lip with her wedding band before smashing a beer bottle over his head, causing him to pass out, Atsumu saw it and went into hysterics as his maternal instincts activated, she had banged his face into a wall and then I came it.” I said, finishing my explanation.</p><p>Both of the dark-haired Alpha's looked shocked. “They were being abused? They said all those injuries were from volleyball practice going too late at their house” Sakusa said in a confused tone. “Omega’s will lie if they think they will burden others, or they could have been taught that all I know is that they are going to need help from everyone they can get it from to help get pieces back together. They can come to stay on at the Sanctuary, I can get a room ready for them, feel free to bring them when they're better.</p><p>Both Alpha’s nodded before entering the room and grabbing the hand of their omega’s, Akaashi being thanked and then exiting the room.</p><p>“Well that was something, I’m sorry for dragging you into that Akaashi, lats take you home.”<br/>“Alrighty”</p><p>Few other words were exchanged as we walked out of the hospital and I drove Akaashi home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay, this was my first attempt at a fight scene, was it okay? Also, the Angst hits for real next chapter, but I'm probably not going to get a chapter out tomorrow, I'll try to add to typing but idk.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Cleaning up, getting the twins, the twins move in</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This one is short, but I've done it, 4 days in a row! I start schooling in 3 days, so I won't be able to post much then, or even really work on this, enjoy, Yes, I know I use also of detail work and dialogue, its just my weird-ass writing style.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Last time: “Well that was something, I’m sorry for dragging you into that Akaashi, lats take you home.”<br/>
“Alrighty”<br/>
Few other words were exchanged as we walked out of the hospital and I drove Akaashi home.<br/>
This time: After driving Akaashi home and wishing him a good night, I headed off home and let my significant other know what had happened that day while snuggled into their side. "God, It started with a bang finding out I need to fine-tune my nose, I was a week off with my charge's pregnancy! Then it followed up with good news that another possible charge didn't have any lasting effects from these horrid pills that a jealous doctor had him take for fertility! That and to top the day off, two of my now temporary charges got injured!" I ranted out to my partner, they simply sighed and pulled them to their chest, releasing a comforting scent. </p><p>The scent plus the fact that I was warm from my shower and had eaten, the day caught up with me and I fell into a slumber, black overtaking my eyes as I faded away into the night.</p><p>THE NEXT DAY</p><p>I woke up when the bright sunlight hit my eyelids, I groaned covering my eyes with my arm before grabbing my phone and looking for the time. Hmm, 7 a.m, I better head to the Sanctuary to clean it up before Atsumu and Osamu arrive. I thought as I got up and quickly got dressed and brushed my teeth, leaving a note for my partner that said 'I have to go prepare the Sanctuary for the two omega arrivals, and next week when the baby-fever-affected omegas come to the Sanctuary to ride out their heats." </p><p>                                          - Your only flower, C[*REDACTED*]<br/>
I left the note by the coffee maker and headed to the Sanctuary, right after I had gone grocery shopping of course.</p><p> </p><p>The Sanctuary was exactly what it sounded like, a Sanctuary. It was a 9 story building, painted in a pale yellow and painted in flower accents, having very long overspilling vines off the top of the building.</p><p>Walking inside the building you were with a large room filled with cushions and couches, all looking at a wide, 70 inch TV that was curved to allow all to see what was playing, with a door leading out to the kitchen, gym, and pool.</p><p>Going up the elevator to the next 5 floors you would find something in common.</p><p>Each floor was painted a pale yellow-cream white color, and each room has different pastel colors. In the middle of the rooming floors held a large nursery, having nursing covers, rocking chairs, baby baths, cribs, extra diapers, and extra baby products galore. Each floor held 5 rooms that were the size or large Condos, each having their mini pool and balcony. </p><p>Each of the 25 rooms had mini-fridges, a kitchenette, a master bathroom with a large bathtub and a shower, a king bed in the rooms.</p><p>The rooms were designed with pregnant omega's in mind, all of the rooms being soundproof and scent proof, no steps or anything that they could trip over, a body pillow tucked in the closet, and having the pantry stocked with tea and medicine that were safe for pregnant omegas, an intercom that would detect when aggression was being displayed by the omega or alpha when distress was detected as well.</p><p>On the top floor was a green area that was decked out in plants that would only produce mild pollen, and had beanbag chairs all over the place, a prime spot for napping, it has a large canopy that would stop the elements except for sunlight through it.</p><p>Each floor was decked out with bathrooms, and there were railing everywhere. </p><p>There was an emergency stairwell, and the elevator went through the center of the building, getting maintenance every week.</p><p>The Sanctuary was designed that the omegas who would give birth first would be on the bottom of the building and the last ones who would give birth would be on the top.</p><p>Below the common room was the playroom where omega's could take their pups to play with the other omega's pups, it was full of toys and the elevator was gated off on each floor.</p><p>The bottom of the building was a shelter if unwanted alpha's or an intruder got into the building, but it was also an infirmary, where omega's could give birth in times of crisis, or get checked up on if they didn't want to go to a doctors office or couldn't make it. There were also heat rooms and a nursery there as well.</p><p>Essentially it was a building that was well, a Sanctuary for those who are expecting or needed a place to ride out their heat. It was paradise, and in such a specific building was named, 'Sanctuary VII' known to have the highest omega birth rates, and the most suitable for omega's to live in. Such Sanctuary was designed by Lilly himself many years ago, while one of the newest buildings it was one of the best, considered 5 stars out of all the remaining Sanctuary's.</p><p> </p><p>I sighed as I thought back to when I submitted the blueprints for the building, it was hectic, and they didn't want to build it because of one simple thing. They believed I was an omega. They didn't know they were dealing with the rarest subclass of omega, Feral Omega. </p><p>Those in the subclass held many titles, 'Alpha controllers', 'Feral omegas', 'rogue omegas', etc. But their proper names were Gamma Omegas. Omegas that could control anyone with their scent alone. </p><p>They were also the only subclass that could control Alpha's and produce an alpha scent. They were feared.</p><p>So when I had given in the blueprints, I simply poured my fresh rainwater scent into a saltier version, my Aplhan scent smelling like the ocean. They had paled and stumbled over themselves as they attempted to appease me, taking my blueprints and building the building almost the day after I had submitted the blueprints, they had brought thousands of people to build it. It was built overnight, unlike Rome.</p><p>"Well now that it's prepared, I can send out messages to my possible charges, now I have to go check on the twins," I muttered under my breath as I locked the facility and its gates with my scent net.</p><p>I hopped in my car and drove off to the hospital the twins were staying in. </p><p>After I got to the hospital, I left my car and locked it. As I was walking up to the hospital doors I was in deep thought. The twin’s situation was horrible and it's even worse than their Alphas didn't even realize that they were going through such a thing. It makes me wonder just how long the twins have been keeping this to themselves, how long they've been suffering, and not being able to tell anyone.</p><p> I needed to have a sit-down conversation with the Miya twins about what path they should take, whether it be through therapy, or having their Alphas comfort them through their situation, as I know some people they don't enjoy therapy or the thought of it.</p><p>I looked up and saw that I found myself in front of the hospital doors,  I walked in and walked over to room 104,  knocking before entering as common courtesy.  After I got a response, I had walked into the room,  seeing the twins sitting on their beds, on their phones.</p><p>“Atsumu, Osamu, how are you guys today?” I questioned</p><p>“We’re doing fine Lilly-san” Osamu responded curtly.</p><p>“ What kind of ‘fine’ are you talking about Osamu? There are many types of ‘fine’, specify which one are you guys feel I'm talking to you too Atsumu.” I spoke looking them both in the eyes. Osamu averted his eyes from mine, guilt flowing into his scent, souring it slightly. I look towards Atsumu and my heart shatters at the haunted look in his eye. He sighed softly before responding to me.<br/>
“ The type of fine when you're not fine but you don't want anyone to help because you don't want to be a burden,”  Atsumu said peering into my eyes. If my heart wasn't shattered before then it was obliterated by now. I keen at the back of my throat and pull him and his twin into a hug. </p><p>“Neither of you guys is burdens, don't get it into your heads that you think that you are because you aren't,”  I said with conviction.</p><p>“And you can't put yourselves down either way because what happened at your house was something that was out of your control,  you can't control your parents and while it sucks, what happened to you guys was disgusting, and revolting,” I said an air of calm surrounded us three like I had taken their worries and smashed them to pieces.</p><p>“Having said that, I talked to your guy's doctor, and he said you guys are free to be discharged. So, do you guys feel up to seeing the Sanctuary?” I said. Atsumu gained an excited glint in his eyes “Yeah, let's go!” he exclaimed while getting up and pulling Osamu up, steading his silver-haired brother before pulling him to the door. I simply smiled and followed after them.</p><p>I discharged them and had them hop in my van, driving the 15 minutes to the Sanctuary. </p><p>“Is this the closest hospital?” Osamu said after his long bout of silence. I looked at him through my mirror and shook my head, “Nope, there is one a 2-minute drive away from the Sanctuary, and an infirmary loaded with enough supplies to make a big-time hospital jealous in the bottom level. Yes, Both Nettle and I have our Doctorate and field medical license, though mine is more in birthing and such while his specialty is general wounds.”</p><p>“How come Nettle didn’t come with you when you dropped us in the hospital?” Atsumu questioned.</p><p>I smiled, “Nettle deals with Alphas, everyone I’ve dealt with so far has been omega’s, he only starts working with the charges when I either get overwhelmed or when I have more then 5 Alpha’s in the Sanctuary, or when the Alphas butt heads, even once.” I spoke, happy to be talking about my soft-spoken partner”</p><p>Like a lightbulb went off both Atsumu and Osamu gave out an “Ohh '' like when you finally understand a segment your math teacher has been trying to teach for like 3 weeks.</p><p>Osamu piped up again, “I heard you say Field medical license, what is that?”</p><p>“It's so we can perform procedures on the Sanctuary, like helping an omega through their birth, heavy injuries, or just injuries, etcetera. We can’t perform domestic procedures like ultrasounds without it being an emergency like checking for an ectopic pregnancy, we need to ask permission to do that and do some paperwork before we’re allowed too.” I explained as I pulled up to the Sanctuary, which looked like a normal house surrounded by vegetation. </p><p>“Oh, and are you picking someone else up?’ Atsumu asked</p><p>“Nope, this, is the Sanctuary,” I said chuckling at their faces of disbelief.</p><p>“Surprisingly this house has 25 rooms that can house up to three people each the size of condos, a floor that is dedicated to a playroom, greenery on the roof for sunbathing, and a nursery each floor, with 5 rooms from the 2-6th floors, a living room when you first walk in and a kitchen. There's also a large gymnasium out back with a pool. Each Condo room has a patio overhang and their little pool, a full-size bathroom, and a kitchenette because we have an industrial-sized kitchen on the 1st floor. Below us is the infirmary and shelter for emergencies.” I started showing the twins the house tour.</p><p> I brought them to the 8th floor and led them to their rooms, taking the cards off the doors and writing Miya Atsumu on one card, the room door saying 805, and wrote Miya Osamu on the room door card, the door saying 804. </p><p>“Here are your rooms, in the master closet there is a little door that you can use to get into each other's rooms, it's how I would get to you through another room if you jammed the door and there was an emergency. I said as they nodded and stepped into their rooms closing the doors.</p><p>I just pressed their intercoms and told them its function (It reads if the omega or alpha are distressed, and who is angry, also telling me who is in the room via scent.), telling them that they can eat what they want and explore, just don't trash the place, and that I’m the house next door, and will stay there until I get my first official charge moved into the Sanctuary.</p><p>Before turning off their intercoms and bidding them good night, heading home to snuggle into my Mates arms.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay, okay, next chapter, is the match between Aoba and Karasuno, and if you thought what happened to the twins was Angsty, hold on to your seats, imma bought to strap a rocket to your asses.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. We won. Oh shit-</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>MISCARRIAGE WARNING - BLOOD WARNING - ANGST WARNING - BEATING WARNING - LOSING TOUCH WITH REALITY WARNING - PASSING OUT WARNING.</p><p>Don't worry, I gave you fluff before the Angst. (:</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Last time: I just pressed their intercoms and told them its function (It reads if the omega or alpha are distressed, and who is angry, also telling me who is in the room via scent.), telling them that they can eat what they want and explore, just don't trash the place, and that I’m the house next door, and will stay there until I get my first official charge moved into the Sanctuary.</p><p> Before turning off their intercoms and bidding them good night, heading home to snuggle into my Mates arms.</p><p>This time: <br/>Dear Agent [R̷̲̝͕͖͇̟̦͉̞͓͎̋̉̿̾̐̾̍́̄͐̆̉̇̅̄̇̏̉͑̕͝͠͠Ė̴̢̧̨̛͇̗̤̰̦̣̝̬̲̺̙̤̬̼̳͚̜͓͚̐̋͑͐̌͂̏̓̇Ḑ̵̡̛̗͇͈̝̅̍̓̇̓̋͛͒̈́̌͊̎̒̅̃̒͆͌͊̄̕̚͝͝A̴̱̫̯͚̲͉̗̰̙͉̣̱͙̪̺̘̙͖̥̫̰̗̟̝͖̼̭͑̈́́̀̓̑͋̑̈̈́͆̈͠ͅÇ̴͎̼̫̳͔̤̠͂͑̑T̵̢̛͉̫̪͓͇̞̟̬̮͖̠͉̋̏̎̊̓͌̋̾͐͌̌̍͝ͅĖ̸̢̼̹̼̲͍̹̩̝̳̞͇̃͑̎͑͒͋̌̓͒͂̓̇̿̚̚ͅD̴̘̣͙͔̑̂̒̅̅̅],</p><p>I have new information that you must know. I have received my first official charge that will move in tomorrow. He is five weeks into his pregnancy. More possible charges will move to the Sanctuary tomorrow along with my official charge, to have their heats in three weeks, and five weeks respectively. The omega’s that will have their heats in three weeks go as follows: Akaashi, Tendou, Kita. Two weeks after that Iwazumi, Murasaki, Shirabu, and Yahaba have their heats. I have taken Akaashi into his appointment and he will be perfectly fine in time for his heat. </p><p>I must start fine-tuning my nose, as I had guessed that Sugawara, my official charge, was only four weeks, I was a week off. </p><p>Nettle has confided in me that there are several gangs congregating around the gym where Spring Interhighs will be held, they are elusive, but they are said to have been in some of the volleyball teams. I will have to watch Sugawara and the omegas to make sure that they don’t touch them. There are said to have high numbers of them however, I’ll try my best to make sure they won’t touch any of my charges.</p><p>                                 -ancxyzCabcHabcIabcMabsAabcRabcEabc AabcZabcAabcRabcIxyzabc, Agent Lilly</p><p>The letter was checked over and mailed out as I hopped in my car, having already woken up and gotten ready. Driving over to the doctor's office to set up after heat appointments for the omegas that will live in the Sanctuary. </p><p>After arriving at the office I headed to the entrance, then to the receptionist.</p><p>“Agent Lilly, a pleasure to see you, what are you here for?” The receptionist, Shia Kukuma, asked. </p><p>“Shia-chan! I’m here to set up after heat appointments for some possible charges and to speak to Dr. Ikuji.” I spoke smiling at Shia.</p><p>She smiled back and asked for their information.</p><p>(I’m also putting the information that I can find for anyone that can't find their info, all of this will be in American measurements - Author, Bubble-chan)<br/>Subclasses have several factors that depend on what they will become, Gender, Family background, personality, and if they like children or not.<br/>You get your subclass when you turn 18 years old. The Subclasses are listed rarest to most common<br/>Omega Subclasses:<br/>Feral Omega/Gamma: rarest subclass of omega, they can command alphas and produce an alpha scent around 0.000000000001% of omega’s and are always male.<br/>Adaptable: This type of omega subclass is only beat in rareness by the Gamma subclass. An Adaptable subclass omega is an omega that can be any of the other omega types, with the exception of controlling alphas if they ‘mimic’ gamma omegas.<br/>Career/breeder: They are the omega’s that are more likely to carry children, they love children to the point of doing anything to get one. 15% of omegas<br/>Dominant Omega: These omega’s are more like a subclass of a subclass, these omegas are more forward, and like taking leadership positions<br/>Regular: While they want children they can withhold it from their lives revolving around it.<br/>Unclassed: An omega that while present, isn't yet 18 and doesn't have a subclass<br/>Beta Subclasses:<br/>Submissive Beta: in an LGBTQ+ relationship these types of Beta’s are usually the submissive/bottom. <br/>Dominant Beta: these betas are more dominant, also known as Alpha Beta. Can be either gender, but most masculine lesbian Beta’s are this type of Beta.<br/>Regular: Just an average Beta<br/>Alpha Subclasses:<br/>Dominant Alpha: These alphas are almost assured top positions wherever there are. They unconsciously let out a scent that makes people fearfully respect them. They are the only subclass of Alpha that can disobey a Gamma Omega, but they will be heavily persuaded to obey them, they must have a strong will or be very oblivious/blunt to be able to ignore a Gamma’s odor completely.<br/>Submissive Alpha: This type of alpha is an alpha that is more likely the opposite of normal alpha’s, these alpha’s are more submissive, acting like omegas, with their alpha side coming out when something they love it hurt<br/>Beta Alpha: Alpha’s that don’t have much of a presence or scent but still act more like an alpha than a beta, but more so than a dominant beta.<br/>Regular: Alpha’s that are average alphas.</p><p> </p><p>Name: Akaashi Kenji<br/>Gender: Male<br/>Secondary gender: Omega<br/>       -Subclass if any: Unclassed<br/>Date of birth: December 15th, 1995<br/>Age: 17<br/>School: Fukurodani<br/>Year: Second year, class 6<br/>Height: 5’11”<br/>Weight: 155lbs<br/>Home town: Tokyo<br/>Bonded: No<br/>Spent a heat with a partner before: No<br/>Mate: Court, Bokuto Koutarou<br/>Sexually Active: Yes<br/>Anything to Note: Was on abortion pills, taken off, was falsely told they would help raise fertility</p><p>Name: Tendou Satori<br/>Gender: Male<br/>Secondary gender: Omega<br/>       -Subclass if any: Adaptable, Dominant Omega<br/>Date of birth: May 20th, 1994<br/>Age: 18<br/>School: Shiratorizawa<br/>Year: Third year, class 2<br/>Height: 6’1”<br/>Weight: 156 lbs<br/>Home town: Miyagi<br/>Bonded: No, planned<br/>Spent a heat with a partner before: No<br/>Mate: Court, Ushijima Wakatoshi<br/>Sexually Active: Yes<br/>Anything to Note: He seems to be someone who is bullied, so he doesn’t have many limits when it comes to teasing</p><p>Name: Kita Shinsuke<br/>Gender: Male<br/>Secondary gender: Omega<br/>       -Subclass if any: Dominant Omega<br/>Date of birth: July 5th, 1994<br/>Age: 18<br/>School: Inarizaki<br/>Year: Third year, class 7<br/>Height: 5’9”<br/>Weight: 148 lbs<br/>Home town: Hyogo<br/>Bonded: Yes<br/>Spent a heat with a partner before: No<br/>Mate: Aran Ojiro<br/>Sexually Active: Yes<br/>Anything to Note: He longs to spend a heat with his mate, he confided in me that he mated while out of heat because his mate was scared of himself losing control and getting him pregnant</p><p>Name: Iwaizumi Hajime<br/>Gender: Male<br/>Secondary gender: Omega<br/>       -Subclass if any: Gamma<br/>Date of birth: June 10th, 1994<br/>Age: 18<br/>School: Aoba Johsai<br/>Year: Third year, class 5<br/>Height: 5’10”<br/>Weight: 154 lbs<br/>Home town: - - -(Not on the Haikyuu page, I’m guessing Miyagi)<br/>Bonded: No<br/>Spent a heat with a partner before: No<br/>Mate: Court, Oikawa Tooru<br/>Sexually Active: Yes<br/>Anything to Note: He seems to have insecurity to being an omega</p><p>Name: Murasaki Rota<br/>Gender: Male<br/>Secondary gender: Omega<br/>       -Subclass if any: Career/Breeder<br/>Date of birth: November 15th, 1995<br/>Age: 17<br/>School: Shiratorizawa<br/>Year: Second Year, class 3<br/>Height: 5’9”<br/>Weight: 146 lbs<br/>Home town: Miyagi<br/>Bonded: No<br/>Spent a heat with a partner before: No<br/>Mate: No possible Court, Goshiki Tsutomu<br/>Sexually Active: No<br/>Anything to Note: Very enthusiastic about children</p><p>Name: Shirabu Kenjirou<br/>Gender: Male<br/>Secondary gender: Omega<br/>       -Subclass if any: Regular<br/>Date of birth: May 4th, 1995<br/>Age: 17<br/>School: Shiratorizawa<br/>Year: Second year, class 4<br/>Height: 5’8”<br/>Weight: 142 lbs<br/>Home town: Miyagi<br/>Bonded: No<br/>Spent a heat with a partner before: No<br/>Mate: Court, Semi Eita<br/>Sexually Active: Yes<br/>Anything to Note: Other than the fact that he is extremely salty, not much (How does he cut his hair though?)</p><p>Name: Yahaba Shigeru<br/>Gender: Male<br/>Secondary gender: Omega<br/>       -Subclass if any: Regular<br/>Date of birth: March 1st, 1996<br/>Age:17<br/>School: Aoba Johsai<br/>Year: Second year, class 5<br/>Height:5’11”<br/>Weight: 152 lbs <br/>Home town: Miyagi<br/>Bonded: No<br/>Spent a heat with a partner before: No<br/>Mate: No<br/>Sexually Active: Yes<br/>Anything to Note: I believe he is friends with benefits with Kyoutani Kentarou but isn't yet court mates. I don’t think he knows that triplets run in the Kyoutani family, but it isn’t my secret/thing to share.</p><p>After setting up the after heat appointments I went outside and started up my car, driving over to the Sanctuary to check on the twins.<br/>I arrived at the Sanctuary and used my scent to unlock the door, entering the building and calling out a greeting, just to see the twins napping on the couch, a chick flick movie on. I chuckled slightly and threw a blanket over them, shutting off the T.V. Checking to make sure they had food stocked and the electrics and water worked as it should. It did, I then checked to make sure that the omegas who would be going into heat’s rooms were prepped and ready.</p><p>After confirming that they were I wrote a quick note to the twins saying that I had visited and checked everything out, giving my cell number so they could contact me when it wasn’t an emergency, leaving a P.S that said to call my emergency number if it was emergency so then I would pick up and answer quickly.</p><p>I also put in that one other omega was moving in, and three more would be having their heats in two weeks, and four more in four weeks.</p><p>I checked on the twins one last time before leaving, locking the door behind me, leaving and going home for the day after checking my agenda that I had done everything I needed to today. I then drove home and spent some quality time with my mate before retiring for the night.</p><p>SLIGHT TIMESKIP: TODAY IS THE DAY OF THE AOBA JOHSAI VS. KARASUNO MATCH (The before matches are the same)</p><p>(No, I ain’t writing the entire scene) (I also fast-forwarded so then the match was instead of on the weekend it was a few more days later, Sugawara is 6 weeks pregnant.)</p><p>Sugawara POV</p><p>We entered the game ready to avenge ourselves from the Interhigh Preliminaries. We took the first set, 25-23, the second set was won by Aoba Johsai, 26-28, this was the third set.</p><p>This point could make or break the team. This point could decide if I play volleyball again after I give birth of course. </p><p>We had been going at it for what seemed like hours now, it's a miracle we haven’t slipped on the sweat by now. The tensions were high, if we won this point, we would win the game, making it into the finals. If Aoba Johsai won the point then we would be in another deuce, and the team's morale would lower. At this point I can't make a reappearance, the tensions are too high. </p><p>And there's been this nagging pain in my hips, I’ve already gotten it checked out, however, the pregnancy wasn’t ectopic. My HCG levels were low, but they’ve doubled over the past few days, and I had Lilly take me for another scan because of my levels.</p><p>It turns out that I have a tilted womb, that in my womb was an empty gestational sac around 4 to 5 weeks old, that had solved why Lilly had smelled that I was 4 weeks along instead of the 5. I was told this was nothing to worry about, but the pain in my hips still made it hurt to stand for long periods, which I’ve been doing.</p><p>I look back up toward the court and watch as Kageyama made a set that would have been impossible for me to do, I watched as the team made a synchronized attack with Hinata in the back. </p><p>I watched as the ball flew and Aoba rose their block, Oikawa’s eyes widening as he saw what was about to happen,</p><p>BANG</p><p>Was the sound I heard as Hinata Spiked the ball to the left of Oikawa, Oikawa lunging for it, but missing. It landed on the other side of the court, rebounding off the floor.</p><p>The whistle blew signifying that the ball had landed in court, the point for Karasuno.</p><p>There was silence.</p><p>We won. We won? We won!</p><p>Karasuno’s side of the court broke out in victory screams while Aoba Johsai’s court started at the spot where Hinata's spike landed in shock. I felt a small wave of guilt that was quickly replaced with joy.</p><p>I get to see everyone play again, I get to play again.</p><p>“We won!!” I screamed out in joy, Yamaguchi, Narita, Kazuhito, and I ran to the others just to fall when Hinata and Noya tackled them, I dodged them, knowing what they would do.</p><p>Everyone laughed as a wide smile stretched across my face. I looked up and my smile lessened as I saw the crying faces of Aoba Johsai. My maternal instincts were telling me to go comfort them, but my consciousness showed me memories of my own pups and mates crying faces, my own puffy, red eyes looking back at me in the sorrow of our own failure during the Interhighs. My instincts were ripping each other apart as everyone stood and we hugged each other.</p><p>Well, now is a time of Victory, not one to overthink and over guess me. </p><p>I joined in the hugging letting my eyes close as I breathed in the scent of my team pack. I opened my eyes to see Lilly walk over to Aoba Johsai and comfort them, it made me happy that he cared.</p><p>I break from the hug with Hinata, excusing myself with an “I’ll be back, I need the bathroom” I said walking off the court and to the bathrooms.</p><p>I quickly located the bathrooms and did my business, losing myself in thought back to the match we had just won, and in the fact that I could tell Daichi about the baby, he helped me make. I would wait but it was like dangling ham in front of a ravenous wolf. It was just so tantalizing to just come out and say it, besides Kageyama was skilled enough that I shouldn’t have to sub in for him during the game against Shiratorizawa.</p><p>The bathroom door opens and I pay it no mind, that is until the scent of aroused Alpha wafts into the bathroom. I zip up my pants, and stand on the toilet, making sure I was silent, my thoughts running rampant at this, my eyes widening in panic.</p><p>I quickly take a deep breath and calm myself, I’ll get found if I start panicking, my distressing scent will be enough for this alpha to locate me.</p><p>“Hm, I could have sworn I smelled omega in here.” The Alpha said in a gruff voice. He stomped to the end stall and with a bang, kicked the door in if possible my eyes widened even more and the aroused Alpha started kicking in the stalls. </p><p>He kicked in every stall but mine, at this point I was squatting over the toilet, tears running down my face, arm pressed to my lips in an effort to muffle my sobs. The Alphan scent just kept getting stronger, and I could almost taste the malice in it.</p><p>The Alpha stood in front of the stall I was in and said in a sing-song, “I found you little omega, come out and play won’t you?” He said before kicking the door in, my eyes widening as I stumbled off the toilet and pressed my back to the wall, shrinking in on myself, making myself smaller. </p><p>“I was watching your match, Sugawara Koushi, a third-year setter huh? You were in the starting line up but that first year showed you up.” The black-eyed alpha said, his eyes raking over my body.</p><p>I shivered in disgust and tried sounding brave “Yeah, what's it to you?” I failed, my voice wavering and stuttering through the words as my vocal cords weren’t cooperating with me.</p><p>He grabbed my chin, smashing my face together and pulling me forward, my hands shooting up to grab at his wrist and pulling back, ripping my face from his hands and darting to his left when he kneed me.</p><p>Right.</p><p>In.</p><p>The.</p><p>Stomach.</p><p>I shrieked my pain as my hips screamed in agony, pain shooting up my spine almost numbing my lower body. A deep hot flash ran through my body and blood burst from my lower half and I curled into myself, hair falling over my ashen face.</p><p>The alpha let out a deep chuckle as I started shaking, tremors running through my body as waves of pain were bursting through my stomach in long, agony filled, waves.</p><p>The alpha grabbed me by my jersey, my shorts stained with blood, fresh tears running down my face. Oh god. No, please don't tell me-</p><p>Did I lose the baby? The baby I swore to protect with my life? The baby I haven't even met yet and yet give my entire heart too?</p><p>That just caused even more pain to rush through my body, but this time, it was located in the dead center of my heart. Stomach figuratively dropping as my thoughts wandered. Heart like a heavy stone.</p><p>The alpha pulled me up by my jersey, even taller than my 5’8” stature, and lifted me off the ground.</p><p>Right before he drove his fist into my stomach, cackling. I curled up and an agonizing instant made me feel like I was dying, my eyes unfocusing as my body crumpled to the ground, just to be kicked in my already pain filled stomach.</p><p>Tears rushed down my eyes as my eyes completely unfocused. It was like I was watching through a T.V screen, I wasn’t there, yet could see my own body being kicked around, a large puddle of blood-forming under my battered body. </p><p>My body curling in on myself. My senses were detached. I nose smelling the iron-rich scent, a copper taste filling my mouth as blood seeped from my lips, running down my pale face.</p><p>Just as I was about to blackout from the heartache, my body long since went numb to the pain. I heard it, the yelling of my name, I couldn't recognize the voice, my nose full of the scent of blood, my tongue heavy in my mouth, blood rushing in my ears, trying to replace what I lost. </p><p>I couldn’t feel anything, It wasn’t air, it wasn't water either, it was like a molasses syrup, yet my brain told me it was blood. My ears becoming duller, the voice calling my name distorting</p><p>Did I lose my baby? was the last thought I had before I allowed myself to slip into the inviting darkness.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>My first cliffhanger! This is my 5ht chapter, as in such I am taking a small hiatus. Bye, have fun with those 755 words of pure Angst~ Yes, I know, I'm pure evil. &gt;:)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Lost and Dropped</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I lied, late April fools. I didn't want to keep myself in suspense because I don't know what I'm writing until I actually write it  XD,</p><p>MEDICAL INACCURACIES WARNING<br/>BLOOD WARNING<br/>SLIGHT GORE WARNING<br/>SURGERY WARNING</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Last Time: Did I lose my baby? was the last thought I had before I allowed myself to slip into the inviting darkness.</p><p>This time: </p><p>5 Minutes before the incident, right after Karasuno won Lilly’s POV</p><p>I walked over to the downcast team as Karasuno cheered</p><p>I walked straight up to the third years and pulled them into my arms and simply whispered, “You guys did good” that cause Hanamaki to burst out sobbing, tears to gather in Oikawa's eyes and a few single tears to fall down Iwaizumi’s face, Matsukawa was already silently crying, wiping tears only for more to fall in their place. </p><p>I went around the team telling them they did a good job, and everyone gets bested at times, causing more than a few tears to be spilled. I got them to huddle and I lowered my head with the unconsolable teens and said a few words.</p><p>“Even the best gets bested, Just because you all got bested means nothing. You can recover from this. Yes, I will admit, this is the third year's last tournament, but that doesn’t mean everyone else needs to get moppy, they can stay with the team till they graduate, and even then, the bonds you all made on this specific team won’t fall over one loss. Stand tall, and be proud that you made it to the Semi-finals.” I spoke in a whisper so that only the team could hear it. I broke it off and told them to line up, and that I have to check on something real quick.</p><p> Now, where could he be? I just saw him leave the court.</p><p>I was Walking around for several minutes before I smelt it, The Telltale sign of a distressed Omega, a distressed, pain filled scent. My face paled as I booked it in the direction of where the scent originated, pulling out my Aphan repellant.</p><p>I stopped running and took a gasping breath as I stopped in front of the entryway to a bathroom,  hearing the Laughing of a deep masculine voice.  I burst the door open and assess the situation,  my eyes narrowing as I saw Sugawara lying on the floor in a puddle of blood, an unknown Alpha kicking him.</p><p>“Sugawara!” I yelled out, the Alpha abruptly stopped laughing whipping his head to my direction.</p><p> The alpha growled at me, and I like any normal, sane person, growled back. He backed away hearing the specific growl I sent out.</p><p>Now, while Gamma’s are rare everyone knows the sound of their specific growl, the growl meaning back off right now or you'll become my puppet. The alpha quickly pales and puts his hands up.<br/>Now, I am extremely angry so I did the simple thing and switched the alpha repellant on, and sprayed him in the face. He screamed in agony as the spray burned his eyeballs, his face quickly reddening and puffing up gasping for breath I approached him and shove a tube down his throat to make sure he didn't die on me before quickly placed my hand on Sugawara’s cheek.</p><p>He was unresponsive to my touch. I lift his shirt quickly and see the deep purple, almost black bruise welling up beneath his skin. I gasp and my scent sours instantly, I whip out my phone and call the paramedics.</p><p>I bring his neck to my nose and breathe in deeply. </p><p>The Milky tint to his scent was gone, replaced by an unplaceable scent. Sugawara had gone into a drop.</p><p>A drop is a thing that happens when an omega's mind, body, and soul were put under extreme stress or conditions. It can be fatal, it’s something that has a chance of happening when someone miscarries, and an even higher chance if it was a forceful miscarriage. I wrap my coat around him, my beige pants and white shirt quickly sopping up the blood as I knelt down to pick him up bridal style as I ran out of the bathroom and into the shortcut.</p><p>The shortcut being straight through the courts, I ran around people leaving a trail of blood as I ran like hell was on my heels, it wasn’t however, it was on my beck and call.</p><p>The members of Karasuno, especially Daichi, saw Suagwara’s black and orange shorts with deep red blood running down his milky white legs, even if his torso was covered, they quickly stumbled after me, before they were halted by Asahi, Daichi taking pace with me looking towards me looking like he was panicking heavily, and a shout of “Mom!” from an alarmed Hinata.</p><p>“What happened?” He said to me while we were booking it down the halls, leaving Karasuno in worry and confusion.</p><p>“I found him with an Alpha beating on his body, in a puddle of blood,” I said before huffing when we stopped at the door, it is pushed open, I hesitated in telling him before sighing and revealing the information that I was withholding.</p><p>“Daichi, He dropped.” Was all I said for Daichi’s eyes to widen and booking it in the direction of the hospital, hailing down the ambulance. The Ambulance pulled up to me and the paramedics got out the stretcher and loaded Sugawara onto it, Daichi And I jumped into an ambulance and they closed the doors, speeding down the road to the hospital.</p><p>“Report Agent,” The paramedic said while putting an IV in his arm transferring O- blood into his veins.</p><p>“I found an Alpha standing over Sugawara Koushi in the bathroom as the alpha was pummeling his stomach. He dropped, and the alpha caused a Mist.” I spoke out rapidly, the paramedic sucked in a breath, “How many?”</p><p>“6, there were complications and it probably wasn't going to last much longer. The paramedics quickly nodded and cut off his Jersey. </p><p>“You are” asked the secondary paramedic who was taking Sugawara’s vitals and hooking him up to a heart monitor looking at Daichi. He was completely zoned into Sugawara’s face and wasn't paying attention</p><p>I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose leaning my head back, “ Sawamura Daichi, Sugawara Koushi’s bond mate of 2 years, both high school 3rd years.” I reported to the busy paramedic ad we pulled into the hospital, Sugawara being wheeled into the OR as soon as we arrived, as I took Daichi to the drop zone as it was called.</p><p>The drop zone was multiple soundproof rooms where you would go if your mate was in a drop. </p><p>I brought him in one, and put Daichi Sawamura and Agent Lilly on the card saying who it was and pulled Daichi in, sitting on the bed in the room and pulling him next to me and pulling him into a hug where he broke down.</p><p>“Why would an alpha hurt Sugawara like that?” He mumbled out through his tears. <br/>“Alphas are stupid Daichi, if they want something, they’ll try to take it.” I said,<br/>“This place is soundproof, the only one who will see you like this is me, feel free to scream, cry, hit things, let your anger and sadness out, then you’ll fall asleep and when you wake up is right before your mate wakes up, alright?” I said, slowly looking into Daichi’s crestfallen brown eyes, his facial expression looking shattered and lost.</p><p>And he did just that, for hours on end he screamed, ranted and cried, hugging me and letting his frustrations out before he fell asleep. I pulled out my phone and quickly made a group chat and checked on Sugawara, still in the OR, and updated the team.</p><p>I got many responses back and tried to answer them all. At the end of the almost 1 and a half of texting, I said I needed to go, then ended the group chat, after apologizing for taking the light of their Victory away, even if it wasn't my fault.</p><p>I checked on Sugawara once more and was told that they had to put Sugawara under and removed the fetus from his body, cleaning him out. They discovered that his stomach muscles had ripped and they had put several stitches in via endoscopic surgery to repair the muscles before wrapping Sugawara’s stomach, carting him to his room.</p><p>I thanked the doctor who told me that and visited Sugawara’s bed, being told by a burse that he was expected to wake up in the next few hours.</p><p>I once again thanked the official and had put a note on Daichi telling him that, and to just ring the bell by intercom to get a nurse to bring him to his mate.</p><p>I also wrote a P.S explaining what he would be acting like. </p><p>He would probably either flinch at Daichi or completely melt in his arm, and he would most likely act very differently than he usually does because he just lost something very important to him and to not ask about it. <br/> After leaving my note I went to Sugawara’s room and collapsed holding his hand.</p><p>This day had started off good and ended horrifically. Hopefully, tomorrow will be better.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry not sorry for the extra Angst seasoning. A very short chapter, I wrote the 5th chapter then the sixth, but the 3k word fifth chapter should make up for this 1.5k chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. You were what?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sorry, more angst, check the notes for some helpful info! Sorry I didn't post yesterday, yesterday I was supposed to post the 6th chapter, but couldn't restrain myself from posting it when I finished it. I got half of this chapter typed yesterday tho ¯\_(ツ)_/¯</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A tad more angst, but there are only going to be short bouts after this until the next big angst showdown or in quite a few chapters!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Last Time:  After leaving my note I went to Sugawara’s room and collapsed holding his hand.</p><p>This day had started off good and ended horrifically. Hopefully, tomorrow will be better.</p><p> </p><p>This time: I awoke around two hours after I had gone to sleep, and looked up the Sugawara, from his scent I could tell he was going to wake up within the hour. </p><p>I sat up and moved his hair from his face, his hand was gripping my own. Sweat was running down his face as I wiped it away. He was having a nightmare, if I couldn't tell from those symptoms, then it would be from the whimpering coming from his throat, and the twisting of his face and scent in horror.</p><p>I pulled my own neck down to his nose and released a comforting scent.</p><p>He calmed down and his grip on my hand loosed, his face unwound, and his scent calmed slightly.</p><p>Looks like my rainwater scent worked, he calmed down as slightly snuggled into my side as I sat on the bad. I leaned back into the headboard and played with his hair, humming, and letting my eyes close shut. </p><p>I don’t know for sure how long I was sitting there, humming and petting Sugawara’s head, lost in thought before I heard a small groan.</p><p>I cracked my eyes open and looked down at my awaking charge.</p><p>He groaned and tried sitting up, I simply pushed him back down.</p><p>“Hello, Sugawara,” I spoke in a soft voice, looking at him in sympathy</p><p>“What happened?” He spoke, his voice cracking and horse.</p><p>I sighed and looked into his eyes, “While I was comforting Aoba Johsai from their loss, you went to the bathroom. When I found you with an Alpha above you, battering your body, you were unresponsive.” I spoke in a low and slow tone, looking at Sugawara, he still looked confused.</p><p>“So once I took care of the alpha, I carried you to the outside and you were loaded into the ambulance and put under anesthesia. “ I said looking at his face, searching for any form of recognition. </p><p>He still looked confused, “What did I injure?”</p><p>I winced and looked him into his eyes, speaking words that would bring back his suppressed memories and make him revert into himself, “Severe abdominal bruising from being kicked in the stomach.” were the only words I could get out before I saw Sugawara’s face shift into horror and disbelief, his hand shooting to his stomach, tears welling up.</p><p>“Is the baby okay!?!” Were the words that left his lips, he already looked heartbroken, like he already knew what I was about to say.</p><p>“Sugawara, I ask now that you don't do anything that will harm your body, because once I tell you this, you’ll hit the climax of the drop your in, and you’ll draw into yourself. Remember that there ARE people here for you,” I said before pulling him up, being careful of his incisions and stomach, him wincing in pain.</p><p>“Sugawara, you lost the baby” Were the words I uttered before he screamed out a “NO” and curled into himself, grabbing at his arms and hair, I quickly pulled him into am embrace and forcefully wrapped his arms around myself where he dug his fingers into the flesh of my back and caused scratches, even through my still bloodied shirt.</p><p>I let him do so as he sobbed, he quickly became inconsolable and was crying for so, so long.</p><p>It seemed like an eternity when it was actually only around 45 minutes. I grabbed a water bottle from the side of the room and brought it back to him</p><p>His face was puffy and red, his nose a bright red from him rubbing it. </p><p>He was curled in on himself in the fetal position, I helped him sit up and take small sips from the bottle.</p><p>The silence that we created was filled with despair.</p><p>I had to do something about it.</p><p>“Sugawara,” I got his attention, “I know, that this is a really hard time, but I can’t be the only person you rely on, When I came to the hospital with you, Daichi was there. Since you both are mates, when you dropped he had a version of a drop, called mate drop, and cried out your feelings for you because you weren’t able too. It’s why you feel like you don't need to cry, or scream, you just feel empty. That being said, Daichi has no idea what is going on. Even though it's going to be hard, you should tell him you were pregnant.” I spoke in a slow voice, looking at the dejected silverette.</p><p>He looked at me appalled, “I can’t tell him- It’s too early” He said, his voice dropping.</p><p>I hummed slightly, “I can break the news to him, and then you guys can talk, and I’ll be right outside the door.” I laid down my little deal</p><p>“I-,” He was interrupted by a sniffle, “I would like that, but I want you to stay in the room, I know Alpha’s can get violent at times, even if Daichi can’t control it, I don't want to get hurt even more.” Sugawara chattered off.</p><p>I nodded, and stood up, stretching, and I walked over to the door</p><p>“Where are you going, Lilly?” The omega questioned, “Just over here, your rooms are connected, and when I press this button a chemical will be released in his room that will wake him up, I left a note telling him to press his own button to call a nurse to escort him over.” I said as I pressed the button.</p><p>“Okay,” Sugawara said before quieting down and looking into his lap, eyes swimming with emotion. </p><p>“Having said that, all he knows is that you apparently woke up 5 minutes ago, alright?” I said, Sugawara nodded, still lost in thought.</p><p>Around three silent minutes later, a knock rand in the door, I opened it and Daichi ran in, I held him back and he growled at me.</p><p>I cocked a brow up, “He’s injured Daichi-san, if you were to jump or hug him before calming down, you would rip open his stitches.” I spoke out to him, he looked guilty for a split-second and took a deep breath in, slightly smiling at Sugawara, who gave a wobbly smile back.</p><p>I led him over to a chair that I pulled over, and sat in the middle of them, as a block. </p><p>Daichi looked over to his mate, eyes full of love and worry, him grabbing Sugawara’s hand and running his thumb over the back of it.</p><p>“Are you okay Suga?” Daichi asked curios.</p><p>Sugawara’s lips thinned as he looked away, “No.” He spoke.</p><p>The worry in Daichi’s eyes tripled as he let go of Sugawara’s hand, who pulled it back into his lap, and attempted to turn the downtrodden omega to himself, I interfered.</p><p>“Daichi-san, before you try questioning what is wrong, I have some bad news to break to you. Your mate asked me to do so as he can’t bring himself to do so at this time.” I said, turning Daichi to look at me.</p><p>He looked at me and gestured go on.</p><p>I took a deep breath in and psyched myself up for this upcoming conversation.</p><p>“Due to the Alpha attacking Sugawara, he lost the baby.” I voiced out the life-shattering words.<br/>Daichi froze and looked back and forth between Suga and myself, jaw-dropping, “L-Lost the baby??” he burst out, Sugawara’s shoulder started trembling and I could hear the faint whimpers leaving his locked lips.</p><p>“Daichi, Sugawara was around 6 weeks pregnant. When the attacker hit his stomach, he miscarried.” I tried to get my point across.</p><p>The emotion in his eyes could only be described as pure chaos and discord and tears welled up and his lips quivered, he grabbed Sugawara by the shoulders and turned him around pulling him against his chest, and let his emotions run free.</p><p>Before long both Sugawara and Dachi were bawling, fat crocodile tears sliding down their faces and then embraced each other.</p><p>They cried for at least an hour, Daichi having climbed into Sugawara’s bed and cuddled to him, both of them whispering in each other's arms. Sugawara’s head was tucked into Daichi’s neck, and Daichi’s face was buried in Sugawara’s silver locks.</p><p>I smiled sadly at them, It's truly a shame that such a loving pair had lost their baby.</p><p>When I had my eyes closed I decided on something, I’m not going to tell them that Sugawara probably would have internally hemorrhaged if the pregnancy wore on, it would just break their hope as even more if they thoughts about the fact that once Sugawara had told Daichi about the baby, then he would have miscarried still. It a pitiful thought that the Alpha attack had saved them so much heartache later. </p><p>“Before you too sleep, I have to tell you something,” I spoke out.</p><p>They were still teary-eyed when they looked at me.</p><p>“Sugawara, you understand that your heats are, while irregular, are always on time, yes?” I said, saddened on having to tell this to the grieving couple.</p><p>He nodded at me, his eyes vulnerable.</p><p>I flinched at the look and thinned out my lips, “When I found your body, I had smelled the drop on you, and the lack of milkiness that comes with a baby and before you woke up you were having a nightmare, so I had scented you to get you to calm down. When I did that I had inhaled your own scent and it seems your timely heats are making a comeback, you’ll be having another one when Akaashi, Kita, and Tenou have their heats, a week after the game against Shiratorizawa.” I said looking at the couple.</p><p>Shock filled Sugawara features, “ you really think that I'd be having a heat after just having a-” He got quiet and gestured to his stomach. </p><p>“ Yes, I can smell it on you and my nose isn't quite wrong,  I fine-tuned it since I found out about your,”  I said copping Sugawara's gesture and gesturing to his stomach.</p><p>“Is that what normally happens " Daichi questioned</p><p>“No, usually it takes a couple months for your body to quote on quote forgive itself and allow another Heat. Simply because after an omega miscarries it’s body essentially Grieves the loss of its child” I said</p><p>“So then I won't be fertile for this upcoming heat?” Sugawara mumbled out.</p><p>I sighed, “That's the bad news, you will be fertile in this upcoming heat. In fact, you'll be extraordinarily fertile, more than you'll probably ever be in your life because you have such irregular Heats.” I said</p><p>Sugawara flinched and looked down, simply nodding. </p><p>“That being said I want you to, Daichi, to move into the sanctuary temporarily, just as Sugawara, Akaashi, Tendou, Kita, Iwaizumi, Shirabu, Asahi, Murasaki, and Yahaba have till their heats are over,” I said, looking to the male in question.</p><p>He quickly nodded. “I would like that, I don’t want to be away from Koushi-” he paused and flushed, Sugawara also coloring. </p><p>“Alrighty, will you be staying with Sugawara?” I said, unfazed by partners calling each other by their given names.</p><p>Daichi looked confused for a second, “You’re not going to question me calling him by his given name?” </p><p>“No, I’ve heard it enough times to be unfazed, as well as the fact that it’s your choice who gets to call you by your given name. As Well as the fact that your entire team calls its third years, but Sugawara, by their given name” I said chuckling.”</p><p>“I still, however, need a response to if you will be staying with Sugawara, and I need to ask if Sugawara is okay with you staying with him,” I said, looking at the silverette and brunette when their names came up.</p><p>Both of them looked to each other, before looking back to me, and nodding.</p><p>I smiled at them. </p><p>“Well then, I have to go check on the Omega’s at the Sanctuary, but you're free to move in anytime, I think the Nurses are going to keep you a few days to monitor your physical condition and mental condition,” I spoke looking at the pair. </p><p>They nodded at me and I bid them a farewell.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay, the reason they essentially got over it so fast was that to me, writing heavy drawn out emotions is like trying to get an Asexually person to write smut, I can't do it. I don't feel emotions and when I do, it barely affects me for not even for 5 minutes at the time. Like I haven't seriously cried since April 22nd, 2019 because of a family incident that I still have a secret grudge over.</p><p>My excuse is that the Mate Drop caused then to forget the trauma faster. Added to the fact that Sugawara's mind suppressed the beat down, they got over it quicker, but you'll see it affects them for a long time after this. ¯\_(ツ)_/¯</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Flashback, they move in, Im coming home- PART 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is only part 1, I couldn't finish the chapter before 12 am, so this is what you get sorry, School started yesterday and I'm already getting assignments!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Last Time: “Well then, I have to go check on the Omega’s at the Sanctuary, but you're free to move in anytime, I think the Nurses are going to keep you a few days to monitor your physical condition and mental condition.” I spoke looking at the pair. </p><p>They nodded at me and I bid them farewell. </p><p>This time: </p><p>(F L A S H B A C K) This is the day before the Incident and the beating of Aoba Johsai<br/>
Today was the day that the omegas would pack up their stuff and move to the sanctuary. </p><p>I'd invited them to a spot where I could pick them all up in my van and drive them there. It's my scent that unlocks the gates after all.</p><p>I drove over to the park we were meeting at, and I got out, squinting my eyes, covering my eyes with my hand, peering at the sun’s general direction. It’s so sunny outside today. I thought as I walked over to the park entrance, seeing my charge’s wide range of hair colors. I was about to call out before I saw they were arguing.</p><p>Sugawara was arguing with Tendou about the upcoming match, Shirabu and Yahaba were locked in a roast battle, Murasaki was looking on at Tendou and Shirabu in clear disappointment, as was Iwazumi at Yahaba. Both Iwazumi and Murasaki were calmly talking while shaking their heads at the omegas arguing. Akaashi and Kita were the only ones not caring about the situation, talking about their teams. Asahi spotted me first paling and were about to open his mouth before I put a finger to my lips and looked on at the arguing in amusement. </p><p>The first argument I zoned into was the most interesting one, the roast battle.</p><p>“Shut up creampuff- looking-ass, you couldn’t hurt a fly!”</p><p>“I’ve killed mosquitoes bigger than you” Yahaba responded venomously glaring at the  5’8 omega.</p><p>“Excuse me? At least I didn’t have to pin my teammate against the wall to make him behave!” Shirabu responded just as salty as Yahaba.</p><p>“He was being an asshole! Besides, you can't make fun of my haircut, have you looked in the mirror? What do you use a protractor to cut your hair!?” Yahaba shot out</p><p>Shirabu looked insulted before shooting out a reply that had Murasaki blush bright red, before grabbing Shirabu and giving him the-look, you know the one that your mom gives you when they're disappointed in you? Yeah, that one. Shirabu quickly stopped arguing before looking down. Yahaba humpft before Iwaizumi gave him a talking too. Now with two properly scolded omega’s, they dragged them back to where they were before and started up a conversation on the topics of annoying teammates.</p><p>I focused on Kita’s and Akaashi’s conversation, hearing snippets from their monotone, quiet voices.</p><p>“Bokuto is my loudest teammate and the Captain, I’m unfortunately courting him” Akaashi sighed out</p><p>“Hm, my loudest is Atsumu, he is a good setter, but his personality can be less than graceful,” Kita responded in his usual blunt monotone, Akaashi hummed nodding to that statement, they simply pulled out their phones and started using them. </p><p>I then focused on the last argument, poor Asahi between them, looking terrified even being around 6 feet.</p><p>“We’re going to beat you guys!” Sugawara essentially growled at Tendou just chuckled before responding with, “No you're not, you can’t even beat Aoba Johsai, and you think you're going to beat us? Ha! Laughable” Tendou said in a singsong voice, looking amused.</p><p>“Just watch! We’ll beat Aoba Johsai, and then we’ll be coming for you guys next!” Sugawara looked like he was going to attack Tendou at any moment, so I took this as a chance to butt in.</p><p>“What’s going on?” I spoke up, smoothing out my voice, keeping it flat.</p><p>What occurred next was the equivalent of the vine I had just quotes, loud shouts that drew the attention of passer-Byers escaped the players.</p><p>Asahi just squeaked, still surprised even though he had already seen me. Akaashi and Kita just looked at me calmly, Murasaki looked panicked, Iwaizumi just looked exasperated, Shirabu, Sugawara, Yahaba looked appalled, and Tendou jumped and looked shocked.</p><p>“How long have you been here?” Murasaki squeaked out, looking thoroughly embarrassed.</p><p>“Hm,” I hummed out, “Just long enough to see Shirabu call Yahaba a, ah, what was it? Oh yes, I believe he said Yahaba was a Creampuff looking ass?” I spoke out, amusement coloring my voice. If possible Murasaki looked even more embarrassed covering his burning face and sinking to his knees apologizing.  Shirabu flushed bright holiday red and Yahaba looked ashamed, looking away, a light redding of his face. </p><p>Iwaizumi just looked even more done, and Tendou was still looking at me wide-eyed.</p><p>I looked to Tendou, “Careful what you wish for Tendou-san, it might come back to bite you later.” I smiled out, “Now then, shall we head over to The Sanctuary?” I questioned, going over to their set aside bags and pulling quite a few up, around 8 bags out of the 16 that were there (I told them to only bring the essentials that they would need until their heats, so the omega’s that had closer heats had lighter bags)</p><p>“We can handle it” Kita piped up, I simply smiled and led the way to the van, loading up most of the bags in the trunk, pulling out the lightest, the Omega’s were standing to the side of my van.</p><p>I held up the bags, “Alrighty, my trunk can’t fit it all, so these bags have to be carried” I said out, handing Akaashi, Kita, and Iwaizaumi their bags.</p><p>I gestured to the van, “Younger in the back, older in the front, don't argue!” I chipped out with a smile, hopping into the driver's seat.</p><p>My van had deep red seats, that all had leather seat covers that were waterproof and weird seat belts. The outside of my van had wheelchair access and a badge where the handicap sign would be. My van was lobelia colored with the Organizations number and purpose printed on the side. </p><p>They hopped in their seats that they choose and looked unsure what to do with the belts.</p><p>I turned my seat around surprising a few people. I unbuckled and stood, hunched over slightly due to the roof, I turned my seat around and on the back of it, I pulled on a little tab, revealing a flight attendant like seat. With the same kind of belt. </p><p>“My van is designed for omega comfort, these belts stretch up to a nine-month baby belly that won’t pressure the omega’s stomach or sensitive chest, yet is secure. These seats are also used so each seat, (It was a Ford Transit Van but had 2 more main seats (15in total, it’s a long-ass car, with around 2 feet of legroom, having 5 rows 3 seats each, plus the front seats) has one of these in the back for the omega’s Alpha.” I said, proud of my big ass van</p><p>“What’s this seat's function?” Kita asked gesturing to as it had the longest legroom, about 5 feet when extended</p><p>I smirked slightly at him, “That, is the extendable seat if I put down the passenger's seat, and the seat to your right, then it extends forward and folds out in that direction where it has towels on top of a plastic covering, I call it the highway seat.” I said. Their confusion doubled. </p><p>I chuckled slightly, “If a baby wants to come out, it’ll come out, you can't stop it, so, if it happens while in traffic, then I switch with Nettle and perform the birth, each seat has medical equipment under it, including but not limited too, a collapsible IV, several needles, a cauterizer, baby forceps, Oxytocin; a drug that starts up contractions or makes them stronger to make the birth faster, prostaglandin; a drug that helps you dilate, Demerol; pain medication, several other pain medications, catheters, epidural equipment, and emergency field surgery equipment. There’s also basic equipment and such for general things.” I said, eyes sparkling about talking about my van. </p><p>There was a surprise in most people’s eyes, “Has anyone given birth here?” Shirabu has asked.</p><p>“Only twice before, for first one it was a real bad snowstorm and we were coming to the Sanctuary from Tokyo, had to pull over in a gas station the wait it out, the Omega’s water had broke, but they didn’t know, so when they crunched over in pain, I immediately checked on them, their Alpha wasn’t there, so Nettle held their hand, and they delivered a healthy baby girl. The second time was right after graduation, there was traffic I switched with Nettle, and the labor and subsequent birth were only 4 hours, as the road had essentially collapsed in. They gave birth to a set of twins, a girl, and a boy.” I said looking at my charges.</p><p>Yahaba shivered “ I would never want to give birth in a car” He spoke out, grossed out.</p><p>I let out a large laugh, “well sometimes you can't control it.” I said after I regained my breath.</p><p>Kita nodded, “I mean, at least nothing went wrong with the birth.”</p><p>“I have emergency surgical equipment for a reason, in case something did go wrong,” I said nodding along.</p><p>I stood back up and put the Alpha seat up, swiveling my chair to me, and sitting in it, starting up the van and driving to the Sanctuary, once we had gotten there, I cracked my window and the gates opened. </p><p>“The door is locked to your window opener?” Asahi piped up after a long bout of quietness</p><p>“Nope, its scent is activated, it also opens a crack for when it senses a distressed person, but they can’t get in the Sanctuary,” I said, answering the asked question.</p><p>“That’s the Sanctuary,” Iwaziumi asked out, it was more of a statement than a question.</p><p>“That is the Sanctuary,” I confirmed.</p><p>I opened the doors for them, and they all got out, I grabbed their bags and went up to the door, unlocking it with my scent.</p><p>“Scent activated again?” Akaashi inquired</p><p>I hummed and nodded, nudging the door open, entering the living room. Tendou whisted out a “Nice place you got here”</p><p>I laughed and nodded, “That it is, it's a facility that has 25 rooms that can house up to three people each, the size of condos, a floor that is dedicated to a playroom, greenery on the roof for sunbathing, and a nursery each floor, with 5 rooms from the 2nd-6th floors, a living room and a large kitchen for cooking and baking. There's also a large gymnasium outback with an Olympic length pool. Each Condo room has a patio overhang and their little personal pool, a full-size bathroom, and a kitchenette because we still have the main kitchen. Below us is the infirmary and shelter for emergencies.” I said in a huff of breather setting down their bags before going on with the tour.</p><p>“Right now the Sanctuary only has 2 occupants, but because all 9 of you are moving in, I'm relocating here as well, and Nettle will be moving in with me. I spoke out.</p><p>“Who are the others?” Kita spoke up.</p><p>I stopped right where I was walking and looked over to him, turning my entire body and cocking a brow, “You don’t know?”</p><p>He the dual-haired omega shook his head, “Oh so they moved into the Sanctuary then, are they alright after what happened?” Akaashi said having a hint of wince in his voice.</p><p>“Huh” Yahaba muttered out</p><p>Hm, I hummed before responding, “Yes and no, I got them out of the situation, there is mental damage, but it isn’t affecting them much due to their mental blocks” I said with a sigh, turning around and continued walking.</p><p>Murasaki matched pace with me, “So are you going to tell us who they are so we don't have to find out ourselves?” the second year integrated me. </p><p>“I think only Akaashi knows, the fact that Kita doesn't is incredible, but they’ve been hiding it for so long that I guess he’s always known them like that,” I said, completely ignoring Murasaki’s question and Kita’s presence.</p><p>“So you aren’t going to tell us?” Murasaki pried,</p><p>“Looked at him, eyebrows raised, you're acting like a certain redhead,” I said with slight amusement in my voice. Such redhead was incredulous at this and Murasaki just deadpanned, “I, unfortunately, am around him a lot, I picked it up.” </p><p>Tendou just looked at him looking like a kicked puppy, sulking.</p><p>“Also, I have two words for you, if you can’t figure it out, then that sucks for you, those two words are as follows, Identical twins,” Was the thing I said before climbing into the elevator, everyone stumbled in and Kita looked shocked</p><p>“Atsumu and Osamu are here?” He said, shock coloring his voice, slightly higher pitched. </p><p>“Calm down Kita, they're okay now, they were in a bad situation and I got them out of it, they may not be ready for a conversation about it, so just wait for them to come to you,” I said, putting a hand on the panicked omega’s shoulder.</p><p>He nodded the rest of the day I had to lead them around the Sanctuary, and assigning rooms, all first, second floors, except for Sugawara, who got a room by the Twins. After naming their nameplates, I told them where my quarters were (An offshoot of the living room) and to wake me up when I was needed.</p><p>I crashed into bed and fell asleep</p><p>F L A S H B A C K end</p><p>I awoke from the dream of past events and got ready for the day, leaving a note on the communal board that I was picking someone up, leaving for the hospital.</p><p>After 2 minutes I had arrived at the hospital, parking and going up to the doors. After entering I went up to the receptionist area and told them I was here to discharge one Sugawara Koushi, Flashing my badge in filling out the necessary paperwork.</p><p> I walked over to his room and knocked, before getting a confirmation and then entering.  I saw Daichi still asleep in Sugawara's lab, and he was scrolling through his phone. I nodded to him smiling, and he smiled back.</p><p>A nurse entered after me, after knocking of course, and had gotten Sugawara's attention. He smiled and simply asked Sugawara to come with him, he brought a wheelchair with him. Sugawara nodded and shook Daichi awake.<br/>
Daichi woke up and saw the Nurse and I, yawned and muttered out a good morning.</p><p>“Good morning Daichi, this nurse is here to check Sugawara’s stitches, and give him a mandatory mental assessment,” I said, getting the Alpha’s attention. He nodded and The nurse shifted Sugawara onto the wheelchair. </p><p>I held up a bag to the nurse that's Sugawara looked at confused</p><p>Seeing his confused look I explained That it was his clothes that I had brought over from The Sanctuary since he was only in a hospital gown and the clothes that they came in for were covered in blood. He nodded at me and was carted off. I got Daichi to fix his hair before leading him to the waiting room. </p><p>Sugawara was wheeled out to us before the Nurse reported that the stitches were healing nicely, and they would be pulled out in a week, and he could try walking then, but to not put pressure on them, like intense stretching. He was encouraged to take baths to keep the stitches clean. The Nurse also gave me his mental report and then bowed slightly and walked off after I bowed back.</p><p>I wheeled Sugawara out to my van and pulled the ramp out, folding down a couple of seats, I gestured for Daichi to get in first, he did. After then I wheeled Sugawara up and strapped him down so he did not roll all over the place in the car.</p><p>I then drove to the Sanctuary. </p><p>“Warning, Sugawara, Daichi, they don’t know that Daichi is moving in, Sugawara, I think only the Aoba Johsai Omega’s know that you were in pain. None of them know you miscarried, you are free to tell them, don’t try bringing up trauma, you may have already developed a fear of unknown Alphas, PTSD, or a fear of getting pregnant again. Added to the fact that Asahi is there and VERY worried, I would talk to him first.” I warned the pair, then nodded. </p><p>“I want to tell them, so if they get pregnant, they'll be able to protect their unborn pups” it wasn't said, but implied, Like how I hadn't.” I nodded</p><p>I got Sugawara out and we prepared to face the music.</p><p>CUT OFF&lt; I want to post before 12, so soz, the meeting home and the Shiratorizawa match were supposed to happen, so I’ll call this part 1.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed, see you next time!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. What happened to Suga? We lost?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm sorry I didn't get this chapter out at my normal time, I did however stay up to 5 am just for yall.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Last Time: “I want to tell them, so if they get pregnant, they'll be able to protect their unborn pups” it wasn't said, but implied, Like how I hadn't.” I nodded</p><p>I got Sugawara out and we prepared to face the music.</p><p>This Time:<br/>I unlocked the mud-door room (I forget to add there’s a mudroom for shoes, my little baby brother almost ate a shoe once, with babies you need showrooms!) and had Daichi wheeled Sugawara into the room where I saw that Asahi was curled up on one of the couches, curled up, looking where his phone was sat.</p><p>Several of the other omega’s such as Osamu, Akaashi, and Kita were sitting in a corner of the room talking quietly, and Iwaizumi was patting Asahi’s back.</p><p>“He’ll be fine Asahi-san” Iwaizumi sighed out</p><p>“Suga’s strong, but Lilly was covered in blood! What if something really bad happened!” Asahi whimpered out.</p><p>I shared a look with Sugawara, whose eyes softened at what his packmate said. </p><p>We had a silent conversation and I piped up, “Something bad did happen, but he’ll be alright with time.” I spoke out</p><p>“Yeah, but I’m still-” Asahi was cut off as he saw Sugawara sitting in his wheelchair. His eyes widened and his mouth dropped open, he stumbled off the couch, almost tripping at least 6 times before he made his way over.</p><p>“WHAT HAPPENED” he anxiously screeched out</p><p>Sugawara chuckled sheepishly, cracking his duller eyes open. Asahi flinched as soon as he locked eyes with Sugawara.</p><p>“Something really bad had happened. Didn’t it” Asahi whispered out, looking at his feet.</p><p>I nodded, “Yes, for now, feel free to spread the word that Daichi is moving in with Sugawara, I’ll tell you what happened tomorrow.” I said lightly nudging him away with the gesture to the wheelchair. </p><p>He flushed red and stepped out of the way. Sugawara smiled at him and I directed Daichi to the second floor, his room is 205.</p><p>I looked at the time, it got late, fast. Then again, I did discharge Sugawara at 7 pm.</p><p>“Everyone, it’s getting late, I’ll be calling a meeting before anyone leaves. So a buzzing sound will start before I say the words, then more buzzing, this will be at around 6:30, be warned.” I warned them before exiting the room, going into my own space. </p><p>I went to my closet and pulled out pajamas, stipping off my purple, sleeveless, skin-tight, turtleneck. Before unwrapping the bandages on my neck, revealing a large imprint in my neck, I smiled and rubbed over it lovingly, before pulling on a short sleeve, silky blue button-up. I stripped off my pants revealing my scarred up thighs and milky white legs, I avoided looking at the slash marks and pulled up the grey sweatpants over the expanse of my legs. I sat in bed and snuggled up to my comforter, letting the black sweep over me.</p><p>I woke up the next day to my alarm at 6:10 a.m, getting up and pulling on a deep blue skin-tight turtleneck and leggings and belts. (He wrapped his calves up in belts)I pulled on my dark gray socks and brushed my hair and teeth, pulling on leather over a jacket. I walked out my door at 6:29 and walked over to the icon, pressing it letting the familiar buzzing fill my ears.</p><p>: Meeting in the common room, Sugawara, Daichi, neither of you have to attend.:</p><p>The intercom buzzed again. After waiting for 15 or so minutes, a beheaded Osamu was dragging a half-asleep Atsumu with him out of the elevator.</p><p>I smiled and clapped my hands, “Sit down everyone and we can begin this little meeting.” I said</p><p>They did so “Alright, this is a very sensitive topic, so I’m asking that you don’t ask either of the people involved about what happened, Daichi didn’t find out about it till after it happened, and the person in question forgot about the incident where it went down. This topic is going to be particularly stressful because you guys are omega’s. Are you ready to hear about it?” The grimness in my voice startled others awake. </p><p>“So the Vice-captain of Karasuno got hurt or something, why must we know about it?” Tendou yawned out.<br/>I narrowed my eyes at the ginger and frowned.</p><p>“Tendou, I will try to have patience, but testing it is playing with fire.”<br/>I warned him.</p><p>He slightly rolled his eyes, “Yup, sure, are you going to tell us what’s up so we can go eat?” He said, being impatient.</p><p>Murasaki shook his head, “I could smell the difference in him, I feel really sad about it, but I didn’t want to bring it up, I didn't want to knife open wounds.” he said with a sad tone, lips and eyes pointed downwards.</p><p>I nodded at Murasaki, “I see you have a strong nose, then this information won’t surprise you.”</p><p>“The information I am about to tell you will not leave this room, if Sugawara is told I know exactly what happened, he’ll get curious, and then once he finds out, he’ll drop like an elevator with its cords cut,” I said</p><p>Tendou just huffed slightly</p><p>“Got something to share with us all Tendou?” I said in a sickly-sweet tone.</p><p>“I still don’t understand why most of us are here, I don't even know him.” He said in an uncaring tone.</p><p>“Oh, I see, so you don’t care when an omega miscarries, which skyrocket your own chances?” I said in the same uncaring tone that Tendou had. </p><p>I stood up and just walked away, leaving several gaping teens, and went into the kitchen, making a PB&amp;J, throwing it at Tendou and sitting down.</p><p>“Now that someone has been fed, may I continue?” I questioned</p><p>Asahi looked in tears and nodded quickly.</p><p>“Now then, Right after Karasuno’s match with Aoba Johsai, he went to the bathroom, I was still confirming all of you in Aoba Johsai, so I didn't go with him. That was a stupid mistake on my part, now then, many delinquents and unsavory individuals live around the gym you were all at, an alpha attacked him. When I came in there were aroused undertones to the Alpha’s scent, I don't doubt that as soon as the Alpha had his fill of battering Suagwara’s body, he would have forcibly taken Sugawara. Once I got in the bathroom and assessed the situation I had Sprayed the Alpha in the face with my repellant, the repellant causes an allergic reaction to Alpha’s, so the alpha's throat closed up, not before I shoved a tube down his throat so he didn’t die. I covered Sugawara with my jacket and took the shortcut, straight through the gym.” I told my tale, causing horror to appear in every omega’s face by the end of it, Asahi and Murasaki were crying, Tendou looked guilty and ashamed, both Yahaba and Shirabu looked disgusted whenever the alpha was brought up. I looked at the clock, at 7 a.m.</p><p>“Now then, don’t bring this up to Sugawara, and be careful of his stomach, try not to mention babies unless one of them mentions it, don't walk on eggshells, they’ll notice. It's time for everyone to start leaving, I made everyone PB&amp;J’s while I was making Tendou’s feel free to grab one.” I said</p><p>The air was still heavy, everyone left one by one before Tendou approached me. “I’m sorry for my Behavior earlier..” he trailed off like there was something he wanted to say next.</p><p>I sighed and smiled at him slightly, “You didn’t know, but your Sanctuary Mates are people that could become your packmates on the day, treat them how you want to be treated.” I leaned in and whispered, “I was bullied in school for my looks as well, they would always shout Ghost to me and run away or ignore me, I know whats its like, if anyone hurts or bullies you again, come to me, we can discuss online school plus at-school Volleyball practice.”</p><p>I leaned away and tears bubbled up, I cooed at him and wiped his tears, pushing him to the mud-door.</p><p>“Get to class Tendou!” I said, giving the redhead a closed eye smile.</p><p>I heard the slight ding of the elevator doors and greeted the pair.</p><p>They said hello back and I smiled at them.</p><p>“I made sandwiches for breakfast, they know about your situation, but I told them not to pester either of you, have a good day at school, Sugawara, if you open your stitches, call me, then go to the Nurse, say a parent is picking you up, alright?” </p><p>He nodded</p><p>“If everyone pesters you just say, take it up with my current guardian, then ignore them, if they touch you, I am legally allowed to beat their asses.” I said my smile turned sinister when I said ‘if they touch you’. </p><p>They shivered and nodded rapidly, Daichi pushing Sugawara to the outdoors.</p><p>I signed and hunkered down for the day, heading down to my house to pick up Nettle and my things, bringing him to my own quarters, setting down the things and unpacking.</p><p>“How has your week been going?” The syrupy voice of Nettle reverberated in the room. I melted and ranted about how Sugawara miscarried and got injured, on how I have many charges, and how it’s going to be chaotic.</p><p>I was huffing by the end of my rant.</p><p>“But I can’t wait for the Shiratorizawa match! Don’t tell them but my money is on Karasuno, I just have a feeling!”</p><p> </p><p>T I M E S K I P <br/>Shiratorizawa vs. Karasuno Miyagi Qualifiers  -</p><p>They were at neck and neck, the courts were alive with the squeaking of shoes, the huffing as someone tried to get their breath, and the sounds of the ball smacking into flesh, Liberos receiving, Setters setting, Middle blockers, blocking, spikers spiking, and decoys distracting.</p><p>The three-person block flew up, each and every block against Ushijima had been making his shots go straight, at the last second Ushijima fixes his form, cross-shooting the ball into Kageyama’s arms, rebounding where it was received by Daichi.</p><p>The ball was Spiked by Asahi, it was met with a two-person block, the block succeeded but Karasuno wasn’t done, Tanaka received it with a shout “Chance Ball!”</p><p>The ball flew up, going straight to Kageyama. Hinata had not run forward, he was slowing his tempo to the first tempo, and he blended in with Karasuno’s combined assault, each one becoming a decoy, for Hinata to soar over, and Soar he did.</p><p>His hand hit the ball with a booming smack, flying across the net. Taichi failed to receive it, Murasaki had chased after it, purple hair waving, but he couldn’t get there in time.</p><p>Karasuno had won.</p><p>The referee blew out the whistle, the point was there.</p><p>The third-years cheered, going over to where the watching Sugawara was and hugged him, all we bawling.</p><p>I walked over to Shiratorizawa and like I had done to Aoba Johsai, gave them each hug and told them they did their best.</p><p>“My best wasn’t enough” Tendou had whispered brokenly.</p><p>“It’s never enough, now you need to grieve, and then forgive yourself later, there isn’t anything you can do about it now,” I whispered back, ruffling his red locks.</p><p>I finished with Ushijima, who still looked shocked.</p><p>I pull him into a hug and he stiffened, “You did good, you did your best, you lost yes, but you will go on” I whispered, hugging him.</p><p>He allowed one tremble to pass by his mental barriers, and an inaudible whimper before pulling back and controlling his “” Emotions””</p><p>After doing my rounds I went over to Karasuno and congratulated them, they needed this win after what happened to Sugawara.</p><p>I went over to the coaches and waited for Shiratorizawa to bow and give their “Thank you for coming to support us” speech, before walking up to Ushijima and handing him a note, and walking away. He opened the note, on it was a date and it said to meet at XXXXXXXX Park on XX avenue at 11:30 a.m on XX-XX-XX.</p><p> </p><p>Tendou’s POV</p><p>I watched as the ball flew over the net, I yelled out “Taichi!” creeping dread crawling up my spine, I turn to look behind me, and almost in slow motion, I watched as the ball shanked off of Taichi’s arms, landing outside boundaries.</p><p>We… lost? What? That’s- That’s Not- How? Where did we go wrong?? Was I not good enough? I knew I kept on messing up, but-</p><p>I felt arms wrap around me and bring me into a hug.</p><p>“My best wasn’t enough” I flinched at the sound of my voice, it didn't sound like me. It sounded... Broken. </p><p>“It’s never enough, now you need to grieve, and then forgive yourself later, there isn’t anything you can do about it now,” Lilly said, ruffling my hair.</p><p>I walked over to Watatoshi and grabbed the bottom of his shorts, a single we created to show that one of them needed to burst out in emotion. He looked at me and nodded. A gave a wobbly smile back. </p><p>My team, or well ex-team now, lined up by number and we bowed.</p><p>“Thank you for coming to show your Support!” we all shouted out, tears and snot running wild.</p><p>After we bowed, Wakatoshi started walking to the exit, before Lilly came up, his green eyes focused on Wakatoshi, before handing him a note, smiling sadly at us and walking away. He unfolded the note and turned and gave it to me, I read it aloud, “Those who are called mature in the Organization's eye, meet at XXXXXXXX Park on XX avenue at 11:30 a.m on XX-XX-XX.” I read aloud Locking eyes with Rota, Tsutomu, Eita, Kenjirou, and Wakatoshi. </p><p>“What does that mean?” Taichi asked aloud, Murasaki gave him an empty smile, “I’ll tell you later.” before following Wakatoshi. I ran to him as well, and gave a slight yell, “We’ll be back soon, I need the Lavatories and I'm dragging Wakatoshi-Kun with me!” Pulling my Court mate with me.</p><p>We walked sound till we found an empty hallway, finding a janitor's closet and ducking into it.</p><p>As soon as the door shut, Wakatoshi opened his arms and I collapsed into them, letting my tears run free. I only allowed myself 5 minutes to cry as Wakatoshu comforted me. We walked out then actually used the bathroom.</p><p>We got to the bus and climbed on. “What took you guys so long?” Shirabu questioned, sullen, but still salty.</p><p>“Satori got lost and was stubborn about finding the toilets himself.” My court-mates' deep baritone droned out as we went and sat in our seats. </p><p>I sighed and snuggled into my mate’s side, and let sleep take me.</p><p>~~ END~~</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Why do they have to meet in the park? Find out some chapters soon I have to look at my notes because I don't know either:)!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. A fight between Alpha's - Preheat has begun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warnings- Fighting + a scene that looks sort of like abuse (It isn't, Nettle and Lilly are just fucking around, I swear)</p><p>This chapter is short, but the next chapter should hopefully make up for it, the omega's heats are next, so an attempt at smut.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Last Time: “Satori got lost and was stubborn about finding the toilets himself.” My court-mates' deep baritone droned out as we went and sat in our seats.<br/>I sighed and snuggled into my mate’s side, and let sleep take me.</p><p>This Time: * THE NEXT DAY LILLY’S POV*</p><p>-Things to note: Ushijima, Noya, Semi went to their omegas, Tendou, Shirabu, and Asahi respectively. Oikawa, Goshiki, Bokuto, Kyoutani, and Aran had come to get comfortable before their Omega’s preheats, for Iwaizumi, Murasaki, Akaashi, Yahaba, and Kita respectively.</p><p>I Woke up to a loud bang outside my room, I shot out of bed and out the door, Seeing the alphas grappling on the floor, The twins and Kita were trying to pull them apart, Akaashi was the one who was slamming covers, Sugawara was trying to vocally stop them, Asahi was doing the same. </p><p>Murasaki was pulling Tendou to a corner of the room.</p><p>Bokuto was trying to pull Ushijima off of Daichi, Daichi was snarling, Aran was trying to pull them apart, Oikawa was flight Ushijima, Goshiki was helping Ushijima and was locked in a tussle with Kyoutani.</p><p>The Omega’s smelled distressed.</p><p>“STOP RIGHT NOW” I yelled out Grabbing Ushijima and Goshiki, throwing them to a corner of the room, Yanking Daichi out of the collapsed pile and throwing him into the wall by Sugawara, shoved Bokuto over to Akaashi, I then picked up both Oikawa and Kyoutani by their shirts and dragged them over to a corner. </p><p>“What the fuck is going on?” I whispered out. </p><p>I looked around, my hair covering my hair, everyone paled.</p><p> </p><p>“I can tell you Lilly” Osamu piped up, I gestured for him to continue.<br/>“Everyone woke up and got dressed when we were head down here Ushijima made a comment to Oikawa, Which in turn was thrown back, Daichi tried to calm them down, leading to a fight, Bokuto and Aran were trying to pull them apart, same with Kita, Tsumu and I, Goshiki and Maddog got in a fight, Asahi and Sugawara were trying to stop the fight by taken, it didn't work, Akaashi started slamming cupboards, and then you came out.” He explained</p><p>I pinched my nose and sighed. “What were the comments that started the fight?” </p><p>“Ushijima said that Aoba Johsai wouldn't have lost if Oikawa came to Shiratorizawa, Oikawa threw back that they lost to Karasuno as well.” The gray-haired omega said. </p><p>“Really, You guys started a fight with each other over that? I don't care if you fight from opposite sides of a court with a volleyball but off the court? You guys need to get along! Everyone circle around, Everyone.” I said glaring, Irate.</p><p>Murasaki gestured to me over, “Lilly-san, Tori’s (Tendou) in preheat, and I think his activated Akaashi-kun’s, but Akaashi -Kun is too angry to notice.” He whispered to me, my eyes widened.</p><p>I smelled in and could smell the omega’s preheats, Akaashi’s covered in anger before a third scent joined in, Sugawara’s, him sinking in his wheelchair, slightly Dazed (To clear things up, His stitches were pulled out, but it was advised that he stayed in there to heal up some more, but he was told that he could go through his heat, just to be careful). Before long Kita’s eyes glazed over slightly.</p><p>“Fuck” Was all I said, picking up Tendou, </p><p>“This conversation is over, Ushijima, Daichi, Aran, Bokuto, your omega’s went into preheat, Akaashi you haven't been dazed out yet because of your anger. Get to your rooms to start heat prep, we will be having this conversation later.”</p><p> </p><p>The alpha’s looked shocked before moving into action, Kita was picked up by Aran where he went limp, Akaashi just huffed and walked to the elevator, Bokuto chased after him, Daichi started wheeling Sugawara over to the elevator. I carried Tendou over to the elevator, where I put him in Ushijima’s arms.</p><p>I pressed the floor button turning to them.</p><p>“Ushijima, Daichi, I’m disappointed. Having said that, use protection, make sure water, towels, and snacks are available, there is never enough slick, use lube.” I said giving them a look.</p><p>“The walls are soundproof,” I said as the elevator doors opened, the alpha’s grabbed their omega’s racing off. </p><p>The elevator closed and I pulled out my phone, sending a message to Nettle that there was an Alpha fight and to hurry and head over, and that the omegas entered their preheats.</p><p>The elevator opened and I dialed Karasuno’s attendance manager, <br/>“Hello, this is the Karasuno’s attendance manager, Kana speaking”<br/>“Hello, this is Agent Lilly, Sugawara Koushi, year three, has gone into preheat at the sanctuary. His mate Samawara Daichi is assisting”<br/>“Oh! Very well, I’ll mark him off for the next week, good by Agent.”<br/>Call End  -</p><p>I ignored the people in the room and dialed Fukurodani’s attendance next,</p><p>“Fukurodani’s attendance desk, Ayame speaking”<br/>“This is Agent Lilly, Akaashi Kenji has gone into preheating, Bokuto Koutarou is assisting”<br/>“Very Well”<br/>Call End  -</p><p>I continued on calling Shiratorizawa and Inarizaki’s school, excusing them.</p><p>I turned off my phone then looked to the teens who were looking over to me.</p><p>“Now that that’s over, Oikawa, you’re going to write me a 5000-word essay on why we do not provoke others. Goshiki, Kyoutani, you both are going to write 2500 essays on why the other is a great person.” </p><p>Oikawa squawked in despair “Why do I have to write 2500 more words??”</p><p>I glared at him as he shrank back, “Because you were one of the people who initiated the argument if it helps Ushijima is going to be writing 6000 words. I gave Kyoutani and Goshiki that punishment because they're both very stubborn in giving compliments.” I said to them, still irritated.</p><p>The door opened and I looked over, seeing Nettle walk through the door in jeans, a sweatshirt, and a backpack on, “So I hear I missed quite a big fight?” He spoke out</p><p>I rolled my eyes “Nope. Definity didn’t see it.” I said, sarcasm lacing my voice.</p><p>He huffed at me, “Got it, bad mood, no need to act rude.”</p><p>I quite literally hissed at him “Shut up you insufferable prick”, I said glaring at him.</p><p>Now it was his turn to roll his eyes before he entered my quarters and shut the doors.</p><p> </p><p>All I did was sneer at his back and look away, schooling my expression, I checked my wristwatch, 7 in the morning.<br/>“It’s about time for you all to head to school, be in pairs, the omega’s that went into heat will be fine, find a temporary captain for your team, stay in pairs all day, their heat scents will linger on you until lunch, be careful,” I said waving them off.</p><p>Before they all left Murasaki approached me, “Do you not like Nettle?” he asked me. </p><p>I gave an airy chuckled, “You have no idea.” I said ruffling his hair with a smile. “You are going to however head off, tell your team what happened this morning, and that your captain is off for the next week,” I said nudging him towards the door.</p><p>He smiled at me nervously and smiled, walking to the mud door and leaving. </p><p>I entered my quarters to see Nettle shuffling around, I went up to him and raised my fist to him, shooting forward, wrapping my hands around his insufferable neck.<br/>I pulled the brunette close growling out “You were late, you asshole.” </p><p>He chuckled at me, nose upturned.</p><p>“But you handled it.” He wheezed out, I released his neck, grabbing the back of his hair, smashing out lips together.<br/>I wrapped my arms against him, sliding our bodies together.</p><p>“I missed you Jazz-chan,” I said, giving out his nickname. </p><p>He chuckled after I released him from my embrace, and he snuggled down into my neck.</p><p>“I missed you as well Point-chan” he muttered into my neck. I simply smiled.</p><p>I pulled him to the bed where I pulled him down and snuggled into his chest.</p><p>“I missed you, my mate, even if you irritate me”</p><p> </p><p>E N D  -</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It has been revealed that Sugawara, Kita, Tendou, and Akaashi go into heat. Another thing revealed is that Lilly and Nettle are mates, they make a big show of their "hate" to lead the charges on that they aren't mates, as their personal lives should stay out of work. They don't lie when confronted front up, or if they are asked if they have mates, or if a charge is anxious because they overdramatize their "Hate".</p><p>The next chapter may take a while to come out.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. I only got to write Bokuaka's heat soz</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I tried. I haven't written smut in a while tho, I did manage to stop myself from adding angst. I only wrote the Bokuaka thing because the three other pairs would take to damn long to write. 3 complimentary interruptions explaining IMPORTANT  IF YOU DON'T READ IT YOU'LL BE CONFUSED AS F*CK</p><p>CURSING<br/>SEX<br/>VULGAR<br/>LANGUAGE<br/>18+ (Like that going to stop anyone-)<br/>FLUFF<br/>BOKUTO MAKES A SMALL MISTAKE THAT HINTS TO SH!T IN THE FUTURE.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I haven't written smut in a long time, added to my describing-everything-that-happens writing style? You have a disaster. I also have a really bad problem of combining sex and angst, so- Even I don't know what I’ll be writing ¯\_(ツ)_/¯.</p><p>Last Time: “I missed you as well Point-chan” he muttered into my neck. I simply smiled.<br/>
I pulled him to the bed where I pulled him down and snuggled into his chest.<br/>
“I missed you, my mate, even if you irritate me”<br/>
This Time: </p><p>AKAASHI’S HEAT ( 10/10 my favorite character, I just, love him so much??)</p><p>Akaashi stormed to Bokuto’s and his shared room, slamming the door as he entered.</p><p>“Akaashi, calm down! You don’t want to mess up your preheat!” Bokuto exclaimed, worried for his court mate.</p><p>“Be quiet,” Akaashi said, almost growling it out.</p><p>Bokuto furrowed his eyebrows, watching as the brunette stormed around the room, setting up the rations and getting blankets and pillows on the bed, ready to make a nest.</p><p>Bokuto approached Akaashi quietly, pulling him into his arms from behind.</p><p>Akaashi struggled against Bokuto’s defined chest “Let go of me Bokuto-san!”</p><p>“Kaashi don’t make me do the thing”</p><p>Akaashi paid no mind to the warning and continued struggling, almost kicking Bokuto.</p><p>“You’ve brought this on yourself, Calm down,” Bokuto commanded</p><p>Akaashi froze and melted into his court mates arms almost instantly, his eyes clouding over.</p><p>Bokuto just released a calming scent from his glans to help his court mate.</p><p>Akaashi soon began emitting a rumbling sound from his chest. </p><p>Bokuto smiled at his purring mate, and placed him on the bed, making sure protection and lube were at the ready when they were needed.</p><p>He walked over to the fridge and downed a water bottle, needing hydration for the upcoming task. (Pun intended.)<br/>
Before long Akaashi had gotten through the beginning of his preheat. He snapped away, jolting. Bokuto just chuckled and watched as Akaashi hurriedly made his nest on the bed.</p><p>After Akaashi had finished layering the soft blankets and fluffy pillows on the bed, he went around the edges fixing the imperfections and scenting the blankets.</p><p>After he had gone around the entire nest he was sluggish and his gunmetal blue eyes were hazed over and half-opened. His face was flushed and he reached up and undid his tie with fumbling hands. </p><p>Akaashi got his tie off and collapsed into the middle of his nest.</p><p>“Kaashi? Do I have permission to enter your nest?” Bokuto asked, looking over the omega carefully. </p><p>Akaashi shook as Bokuto released a questioning scent, just smelling his alpha was enough to disorient him. “You may enter.” The words were slightly slurred but they were there.</p><p>Bokuto smiled, grabbing the items he had prepared and walked around the nest, scenting it.</p><p>Akaashi started purring as their scent combined.</p><p>Bokuto climbed into the nest, laying the items on the far side, by him, accessible. Stripping his tie off, followed by his gray blazer. He started unbuttoning his white shirt, not yet taking it off.</p><p>Bokuto pulled Akaashi up, sliding his tie off, taking off his once pristine blazer, unbuttoning his white shirt, letting it fall off his shoulders before taking it off.</p><p>Bokuto let his golden eyes roam along the milky expanse of skin that had a pink tint to it, sweat already forming along Akaashi’s skin.</p><p>Akaashi keened slightly, lifting his arms to tug on Bokuto’s shirt, managing to slide it off his muscular arms, throwing it somewhere on his nest.</p><p>Akaashi tugged on his belt buckle, not coordinated enough to get it off, looking at Bokuto with a plea in his eyes.</p><p>Bokuto just chuckled before unbuckling both their pants and throwing them off the bed. Akaashi squirmed out of his pants, and Bokuto shucked him off. (Anyone who knows me knows that that is my favorite word.)</p><p>That was right before Bokuto pulled Akaashi to his chest and fell into a doze, letting the darkness consume him.</p><p> </p><p>When Bokuto next woke up, it was with Akaashi writhing next to him. He quickly grabbed the brunette and pulled him close “Alpha- Hurts- Please!” The omega keened out, arching into Bokuto’s touch.</p><p>The silver-haired alpha shushed his counterpart petting his hair. “You’re okay Kaashi, you need to get into your full heat before I mate you, I don’t want to hurt you.” the owl-haired male soothed.</p><p>“No! Please, don’t make me wait!” Akaashi sobbed out, tears trickling down his cheeks.</p><p>[Anatomy Lesson!:<br/>
Omega’s need to be fully into their heats before they mate, or they’ll have after-sex injuries and their heats will last longer. Once omega is in their heat, then the alpha will be sent into their rut. In my universe, Alpha's rut only activates when they trust the omega, and the omega trusts them. Omega’s are so sensitive at the beginning of their heats that it hurts, once they get used to the feelings of texture, then they’ll be comfortable enough to enter a heat.</p><p>An omega can hold back their heats for several years, but after the very long heat that results from it, they become so low in fertility then even betas have a higher fertility rate. Alpha’s are very protective of omegas, to the point that they’ll protect a random omega from harm. Alphas are repulsed by the distressing scent of omegas.</p><p>That being said, there are still alphas who are either, not smart, nasty or have a (to them) legitimate reason to harm an omega. If alpha is any one of these, then they’ll be more likely to ignore their instincts to get what they want.</p><p>Alpha’s are known for causing miscarriages on purpose, and even worse? It’s completely legal, frowned upon, but legal. That being said, an omega or others can stop such alpha.</p><p>Female alphas essentially keep their penis in their vagina, like a sheath, and their boobs aren’t made of memory glands, they're made of extra fat cells and muscle. </p><p>Male Omega’s have a bit of mammary flesh under their pectoral skin that allows for milk production but they have air sacs in their chest that deflate and instead are pushed back to make room for milk, so the omega’s chest doesn't change appearance other than puffy nipples, and their chest being softer.</p><p>Male Alpha’s have a knot at the base of their penis that inflates when they ejaculate to lock them into their omega, in an omega’s heat they usually don’t knot the omega until the omega’s heatwave is over. Their sperm is much more able to get someone pregnant over male betas.</p><p>Female Omega’s have a heat that usually lasts for 3 days, before bleeding for 4 or so days. </p><p>An omega’s heat comes in waves, that are usually known by their scent that gets duller and lighter until they ejaculate at the very end of their wave where their scents flood before calming down until the next wave. The waves length and time in between, and how any there are various. The average time is a 45-minute wave with a 30-minute break in between but they can be longer a 2-hour wave with 5 minutes in between.</p><p>If the alpha still is knotted to the omega when another wave hits, then they will simply make the omega ejaculate many times over on their knot until the knot deflates, where they will have sex with the omega until the alpha ejaculates, where the omega’s wave will end.</p><p>Assbabies don't exist, in the omega, instead of testicles they just have essentially pheromone stabilizers that stabilize their hormones, so they don’t get “As emotional”. Still, a kick to them hurts like a bitch. When they get closer to birth if pregnant, then they will shrink up into the omega’s body, so the omega will be much more emotional and susceptible to mood swings. However, this prevents them from getting in the way during birth. </p><p>Omega’s while they have penises, have very small penises that when they ejaculate, they're just pushing slick through the urethra. Inside the omega’s rectum is a slit that opens up when they get horny, and that releases slick. The opening is penetrated when the omega is in heat as the opening engorges and blocks the rectum. The opening can be opened when out of the heat, but they have to be horny for it to do so, but it can be manually opened by their alpha with lots of lube.</p><p>The opening is essentially a vaginal canal, when they get closer to birth then the slit opens and they just absorb the waste they produce and form it into fat. After the birth then the opening will stay swollen until a few hours after the birth, where it will attempt to close, causing after-birth contractions as it attempts to close, but it will rarely fully close again until a few months later.</p><p>After the baby is weaned from the omega’s milk then the opening will regain its elasticity.</p><p>An omega has another heat 2 months after they give birth, but it takes 6 months for the baby to start being weaned. Because the opening is no longer swollen, it will shut for the heat, so anal penetration and rubbing on the slit how to omega gets enough pleasure last through their heats.</p><p>Anatomy lesson over Back to the smut!!]</p><p>Bokuto just scented Akaashi, rubbing his hands over Akaashi’s body as he twisted.</p><p>That lasted around 5 minutes before Akaashi slowly but steadily stopped quivering, and instead released a true heat scent, a mix of citrus and cut grass. Bokuto’s scent, a mix of Cinnamon and pine, burst from his scent glands as Bokuto entered his rut, eyes dilating. </p><p>Akaashi arched his back as the scent, slick gushing out of his entrance.</p><p>Bokuto quickly flipped Akaashi around and pressed his back into an arch, making the omega present and go still other than the slight shaking of his ass.</p><p>Bokuto let a low growl out, smoothing his hands over Akaashi’s supple ass, before quickly shredding the boxers with his teeth.</p><p>Shredding Akaashi’s boxers had released his strongest scent, right from his dripping entrance. His creamy thighs were drenched in slick, Bokuto lowering his lips to the lean thighs before licking up the slick and sucking marks in.</p><p>Akaashi moaned as Bokuto sucked on one particular spot, leaving a red hickey.</p><p>Bokuto trailed his tongue over the vastness of creamy skin under his hands.</p><p>He did so until Akaashi was almost begging, sobs ripped from his throat, muscles contracting, back arching.</p><p>“Bo- Ku- to! Please, please!” he stammered out moaning loudly when Bokuto trailed his tongue over the hickies he left.</p><p>“Please what Kaashi?” Bokuto nearly growled out, stopping in his ministrations</p><p>“Please help me through my heat!” Akaashi shouted out squirming as the spit from Bokuto and his ever-growing pile of slick grew cold.</p><p>Bokuto smirked slightly, “That’s all you had to say” was what he said before diving in between Akaashi’s legs and pressing his fingers to Akaashi’s puckered hole, rubbing.</p><p>“A- Ahh~” Akaashi moaned out as he jolted at the surprising sensation.</p><p>Bokuto just removed his fingers, seeing them dripping with slick, he dived into Akaashi.</p><p>Bokuto was quick with his tongue as he licked over the omega’s entrance, before pushing his tongue into the brunette, holding him still with his arms as he ate Akaashi out.</p><p>“Bo- Ah! Ku - To! Ngh~ Please- fuck me!” Akaashi gasped out, shaking from the pleasure he had been receiving.</p><p>Bokuto licked his lips at that, moving to get the items he had received earlier.</p><p>He turned to the omega only for his legs to be held as Akaashi mouthed his clothed cock. “Akaashi '' Bokuto groaned out placing a hand in Akaashi’s midnight locks.</p><p>Akaashi quickly pulled off Bokuto’s boxers, wrapping a fist around Bokuto’s length, stroking leisurely before he started licking around the tip.</p><p>Akaashi trailed his tongue over the length, sucking on a vein, looking up at Bokuto.</p><p>Bokuto let out a groan at the sexy sight as Akaashi engulfed the head sucking, tonguing the slit.</p><p>Akaashi hollowed out his cheeks, cucking Bokuto’s dick into his mouth, bobbing his head, looking up into his Alpha’s golden eyes.</p><p>Bokuto just groaned and threw his head back, firmly grabbing Akaashi’s head and bobbing the omega’s head up and down his shaft, being careful not to choke him.</p><p>While Akaashi was playing the skin flute, Bokuto bent over him leading Akaashi to believe it was in pleasure, right before Bokuto pressed lightly against the entrance, feeling slick seep out. Akaashi moaned on Bokuto’s cock and Bokuto groaned at that, pulling Akaashi off his length, before twisting Akaashi around so Bokuto was in between Akaashi’s legs.</p><p>Bokuto quickly slid on a condom, not the best decision, and squirted some lube on his fingers, warming it up. Bokuto trailed his dry hand over Akaashi, lightly tickling his sides, before sliding up to a pert nipple and tapping on it.</p><p>In his heat, Akaashi was much more sensitive and as in such, arched into the touch with a small gasp. </p><p>Bokuto felt the lube was adequately warmed up, lightly pushed against Akaashi’s moistened rim, pushing a fingertip inside him. The finger quickly settled, and Akaashi opened up for Bokuto, slowly but surely.</p><p>Akaashi quickly delved to light gasps and moans as Bokuto prodded his insides with one finger, before slipping a second in.</p><p>Bokuto thrust the fingers into the male lightly, before tapping on his opening. Akaashi’s eyes went wide, as he curled up and grabbed Bokuto’s wrist as he keened in pleasure.</p><p>“Please! Bokuto! I’m ready!” Akaashi begged the Alpha.</p><p>Bokuto just shushed the needy omega and slowly slid a third finger in, rubbing Akaashi’s opening in quick succession. Akaashi’s breath stuttered as he uncurled and arching toward Bokuto with a moan on his plush lips.</p><p>Bokuto then took the initiative and curled onto Akaashi, still rubbing his opening, waiting for it to engorge.</p><p>Bokuto caught Akaashi’s pleading lips with his own and they started a battle of dominance as Akaashi’s legs wrapped around Bokuto’s waist.</p><p>Bokuto tongued Akaashi’s bottom lip asking for entrance when Akaashi didn’t, Bokuto just smiled and lightly circled a nipple, causing Akaashi to gasp. Bokuto then just slipped his tongue in Akaashi’s mouth, causing another battle of dominance.</p><p>Bokuto won and had slowed down his teasing of the opening as it slowly engorged with blood, revealing Akaashi’s seeping entrance to Bokuto’s questing fingers.</p><p>Bokuto lightly circled it before plunging into it as Akaashi released a moan so filthy, it would make a seasoned pornstar flush.</p><p>Both were lightly sheened in sweat at this point, and Bokuto extracted his fingers and lightly touched the head of his dick to Akaashi’s entrance.</p><p>“Kaashi, you sure?” He asked, trying to keep steady and not plunge into the heat as he so wanted to.</p><p>“Yes! Please!” Akaashi called out, still Bokuto didn’t move</p><p>“Akaashi, I’m asking seriously, because once I begin I might not be able to stop,” Bokuto said, all serious.</p><p>Akaashi took a deep breath in. “Bokuto-san, I give you permission to mate me and help me through my heat” Akaahsi spoke in a moment of clarity, the seriousness calming down his head.</p><p>Akaashi pulled Bokuto’s ear next to his and whispered, “Now then, because you don’t seem to want to get onto it, I’ll do it for you” The brunette whispered, right before he, in a surprising show of strength, flipped their positions.</p><p>In this position, Akaashi was on top of Bokuto. Bokuto failed slightly at the change, gaping and the slightly mischievous omega.<br/>
“That being said, you can’t call me Akaashi” The omega in question stated. Bokuto looked confused before Akaashi bent over in a nice show of flexibility, and once again whispered some filthy words in Bokuto’s ear. “Do me a favor and call me Keiji”</p><p>Bokuto flushed bright red “Fine K- Keiji.” he mumbled.</p><p>Akaashi simply smiled “Now then, where were we? Oh, I remember! I was about to ride you, I’ll get back to that.” He spoke as he released a wave of pheromones out, letting himself haze up again before pushing the head to his slickened rim.</p><p>Akaashi sank slightly, popping the head into himself, panting slightly, before he slowly, inch by inch sank until the last 2 inches, gaining leeway by pressing his hands to Bokuto’s (Thicc, juicy, beefy, beautiful-) thighs.</p><p>The omega huffed before leaning forward and slamming down, arching his back as the head of Bokuto’s cock rubbed against his cervix slightly. Bokuto groaned at this ethereal being sinking on his dick, grabbing onto Akaa- correction, Keiji’s hips. </p><p>Akaashi just took deep breaths in before getting used to the feeling, rising a few inches before slamming down, creating a rhythm</p><p>Up, down, moan.</p><p>This little pace continued for a while as Akaashi’s orgasm was building, Bokuto was just looking over each muscle Akaashi used to bounce in his lap.</p><p>He decided they needed a slight change of pace, grabbing Keiji’s trembling thighs, and switching them so that Keiji was in the presenting position.</p><p>(Essentially doggy style, the omega/bottom’s head is on the surface in which their fucking, and the alpha/top is leaned over them so the top’s mouth is over the back of their neck/scent glands [BTW Omega’s can have multiple scent glands, but it's rare, just like multiples in babies, but rarer. Around 1 in 15k omega’s does one have 2 scent glands, and one in ten million has three scent glands. There has only ever been one recorded incident of a person having 4 scent glands, they ended up having 4 mates, but on of the glands burst and ultimately, they all decided to split up and the omega ended up to become so attention-starved that they became a prostitute])</p><p>Keiji trembled when Bokuto started deeply thrusting, scraping his cervix every time.<br/>
Keiji felt full, very full, it felt almost primal for Bokuto to be in him. He almost felt like purring, but his moans kept interrupting if he started.</p><p>Bokuto started rutting into Keiji, slowly and deeply as the omega saw stars, wanton moans escaping his throat.</p><p>“Keiji, My knot is going to form soon” The silver-headed male groaned out into the ear of the omega under him, before leaning up and brushing his hair out of his eyes, as the fluids between them ungelled his hair.</p><p>All he got was a moan in response as the brunette lost himself in pleasure releasing a loud keen when Bokuto's knot started forming and rubbing against his slick entrance.</p><p>“Bokuto!” Akaashi panted out as his scent faded to the point of it being nonexistent, this was a clear song he wouldn’t last long.</p><p>The man in question did was leaned down and whispered, “Call me Koutarou” and he thrust his heavy knot into the omega.</p><p>Akaashi’s eyes widened as he leaned out a shout of “K- Koutarou!” and shook, eyes rolling back slightly as Bokuto sucked marks into his neck as slick flowed out of him, unencumbered by the alpha's knot. </p><p>Akaashi huffed as he tried lifting himself with his arms, only to be sorely disappointed as his body was still trembling too much to do so. Bokuto just panted slightly, regaining his breath before positioning them so Akaashi was leaning into Bokuto’s chest on his side.</p><p>Akaashi closed his eyes as he stretched, getting the light kinks out of his neck and shoulders from being held in one position too long.</p><p>“How long is your knot going to last?” he questioned, sounding tired, voice scratchy, but happy, even while talking in his usual monotone as he wasn’t in the middle of a wave.</p><p>[THIRD TIMES THE CHARM, YA KNOW IT, ANOTHER ANATOMY LESSON!!!-</p><p>When omega’s enter their heats they tend to become whinier, clingier, softer, and slightly more childlike in stubbornness. They end up losing their original personality somewhat and adopting a new, unique personality while they are affected by their hormones, they sort of combining their heat persona and normal personality when pregnant.</p><p>Pregnant omegas tend to be very stubborn in their decisions, they are emotional so sad things affect them, but at the same time, they sort of absorbing emotions around them. (Ex. if you're angry, they're angry, if you're happy, they’ll be more inclined to be happier.)</p><p>My Anatomy lesson is over for now!]</p><p>“Around 30 minutes,” Koutarou answered.</p><p>“I may end up starting my next wave before that, but I have no idea, I was on those stupid pills ever since I presented, so I don’t know my actual cycle length,” Keiji said back, more talking to himself than Koutarou, but the alpha didn't mind. </p><p>“Alrighty, either way, after this next wave we should hydrate and eat something light.” the owl-like male nodded to his instructions. The blue-eyed brunette just chuckled lightly and looked upon the silverette with adoration.</p><p>((((END, essentially that’s how the rest of Akaashi’s heat went, unbeknownst to them, Bokuto sucks ass (Literally-) at putting on condoms. -<br/>
I’m sorry this took so long to get out, and I promised so much as well. I don’t want to get unmotivated for this fic because I like how it's turned out so far. Eventually, somewhere far in the future, when I maybe finish this book, I’ll write smut for all the other pair’s, but for now, you’re just going to have to deal with a summary for each pair.))))</p><p>Ushiten (Ushijima x Tendou): Tendou’s heat went well, Ushijima and him were more experienced, and now, Tendou is supporting a matching bite mark with Ushijima showing their physical bond to the world, after cleaning them of course. Fun fact, Ushijima forgot to put a condom on when he bit Tendou, oh well, hopefully, nothing bad happens.</p><p>Arita (Aran x Kita): Aran ended up being taken into the desire and marked Kita, he apologized and asked how he could make it up to him, Kita just said show me your neck, Aran confused did so, and then Kita bite him. Aran still doesn't know what the fuck went down, Kita does and is perfectly fine with how things will turn out.</p><p>Daisuga (Daichi x Sugawara): Suga’s heat went slower at the fact they had to be careful of Suga’s injuries and the fact that they just lost a pup. That didn't stop a faulty condom from slipping into their condom box anyhow. *Hint hint*<br/>
I’ll eventually write the smut that pairs with this and add it to the chapter, but that won’t be for a while.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Again, IM SORRY, but do you want smut or a finished story? I was a finished story, I'll discuss if I write the smut later! I hope you enjoyed it, I just laugh at flames, so don't even try :3.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Language warning<br/>Ob-gyn talk and appointment<br/>Suggestive wording</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Last Time: ((((END, essentially that’s how the rest of Akaashi’s heat went, unbeknownst to them, Bokuto sucks ass (Literally-) at putting on condoms. -</p><p>I’m sorry this took so long to get out, and I promised so much as well. I don’t want to get unmotivated for this fic because I like how it's turned out so far. Eventually, somewhere far in the future, when I maybe finish this book, I’ll write smut for all the other pair’s, but for now, you’re just going to have to deal with a summary for each pair.))))</p><p>Ushiten (Ushijima x Tendou): Tendou’s heat went well, Ushijima and him were more experienced, and now, Tendou is supporting a matching bite mark with Ushijima showing their physical bond to the world, after cleaning them of course. Fun fact, Ushijima forgot to put a condom on when he bit Tendou, oh well, hopefully, nothing bad happens.</p><p>Arita (Aran x Kita): Aran ended up being taken into the desire and marked Kita, he apologized and asked how he could make it up to him, Kita just said show me your neck, Aran confused did so, and then Kita bite him. Aran still doesn't know what the fuck went down, Kita does and is perfectly fine with how things will turn out.<br/>Daisuga (Daichi x Sugawara): Suga’s heat went slower at the fact they had to be careful of Suga’s injuries and the fact that they just lost a pup. That didn't stop a faulty condom from slipping into their condom box anyhow. *Hint hint*</p><p>I’ll eventually write the smut that pairs with this and add it to the chapter, but that won’t be for a while.</p><p>This time: </p><p>AKAASHI’S MORNING</p><p>I woke up with a groan, looking over to Kentarou. Giving a slight smile I swung my legs over the nest and got up, not bothering to grab clothes as I hopped into the shower.</p><p>I felt my face flush as I thought back to what happened, embarrassing. Did I really do all those embarrassing things? I guess I did, my omega feels calm.</p><p>I just shook those thoughts out of my head and rinsed the conditioner out of my hair.</p><p>Stepping out and towel drying myself. </p><p>I proceeded to wrap the towel around my waist, stepping out of the bathroom. Kentarou was still asleep, good, he deserves it. </p><p>I just shake my head once again with a slight chuckle. Pulling a shirt over my head and putting on a pair of basketball shorts.</p><p>I start prepping breakfast, making Yakiniku, specifically beef, as it is Kentarou’s favorite meal and he deserves it.</p><p>Almost as soon as he began grilling the meat Kentarou roused from his sleep.</p><p>Sitting up and yawning, stretching an arm up, his pale muscles flexing. His hair was not yet gelled up, he was cute like that.<br/>I smiled slightly at him. “Good morning, have a good sleep”<br/>He yawned and I could tell he was half awake when he smelled food. He made no move to cover himself as he shot out of bed, dick swinging.</p><p>The meat fried in the pan, popping in the oil. The alpha was over my shoulder drooling.</p><p>“Why don’t you take a shower and get dressed before breakfast is done?” </p><p>“Huh?” The alpha intelligence answered as I turned and looked at him, eyebrows raised a small smile on my face. 3. 2. 1. He turned bright red and covered his genitals with his hand, stuttering out a “Yeah, I’ll go do that” before running into the bathroom door, jumping up and walking in.</p><p>Once the door closed I allowed a small chuckle to escape my lips as I started unconsciously humming a song my mother taught me as a kid. Swaying my hips with the tune.</p><p>I grabbed some plates from the cabinet and plated the food, setting it on the counter, taking a breath in turning to the door, only to freeze. When did he get out of the bathroom??? “How- How long have you been standing there” I questioned as I felt my face heat up.</p><p>He just sheepishly chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck, “When you started humming, I didn't want to disturb you.”</p><p>Oh. I felt my face heat up even more as the earth spread to my neck and ears. I shook myself slightly, taking a breath and looked up again. </p><p>“I made Yakiniku with beef and rice,” I spoke out as I gestured to the plate. His eyes looked as if they were shining as he picked up his plate, yelling thanks before digging in.</p><p>After one bite he froze and looked up and down at the food and to me. </p><p>I furrowed my eyebrows “Is it bad?” </p><p>His eyes widened as he adamantly shook his head “No, no, no! It’s really good! Why didn’t you tell me you could cook?”</p><p>“You never asked.” I deadpanned and muttered thanks before starting to eat my own food. He was right, it was pretty good.</p><p>He just stammered and shrugged his shoulders, devouring his food before giving his thanks to me and getting seconds.</p><p>I just finished eating and washed my plate, drying it and putting it back before opening the balcony door to air out the room.</p><p>I walked over to the bed and stripped the sheets and nest and threw them in the wash before spraying down the bed with cleaner.<br/>I then got dressed in socially acceptable clothing and grabbed a book before heading out into the hall, bumping into Tendou on the way to the living room. </p><p>We walked into the elevator and I saw white.<br/>I noticed he had a bandage over his neck, “Congratulations”</p><p>He beamed at me and grinned “Thank you!” </p><p>I smiled slightly back and exited the elevator before I went to one of the beanbags, sinking into the chairs, losing myself in the book I had picked out.</p><p>TENDOU’S MORNING</p><p>I felt myself join the land of the living, cracking open my eyes. <br/>I sat up and looked around at the little nest I had built before my heat, the side Wakatoshi was on was slightly messed up. I just chuckled and got up, taking a shower to get the dried fluids off of my body.</p><p>I went to the kitchenette and had some rice and vegetables on top of it (Fun Fact: Tendou has the Second smallest appetite in Haikyuu!! Only beaten by Kenma’s appetite) </p><p>I did light stretching before grabbing the first aid kit off the bathroom.</p><p>I cleaned my mate mark with hydrogen peroxide and isopropyl alcohol. I made sure it was clean before applying a thin layer of Neosporin on top of it. Then packing some gauze in the wound and wrapping my neck up in white bandages.</p><p>I grabbed my phone and saw Wakatoshi text me. </p><p>“I am going to the store to pick up chocolate ice cream.”</p><p>I did the reasonable thing and put my phone on the floor, before using my foot to type out my response.</p><p>“Ghot ot! Thz Wakatosshi-lun! C u sopn!” (HEAVILY Inspired by the fanfiction Hanamaki disease by ink quill something)</p><p>“Please remember to bandage your bonding mark, eat something nutritional, and too not push yourself. Please rest today as your heat just ended.”</p><p>“Wrernt u tje ome wjo fucled mw through ot?”</p><p>“I already got my rest Satori, but your body went through much more than mine did. Please rest today.”</p><p>“Fone! C u latet!”</p><p>“Goodbye Satori, I will return soon.”</p><p>I just smiled at my phone and picked it up off the ground.<br/>Walking out of the door after checking on the load I put in the wash, I ran into… Agashi? Atashi? Oh! Akaashi. We went into the elevator, and I pressed the button.</p><p>He looked down at my neck and gave me a light smile “Congratulations.”</p><p>“Thank you! I said smiling back at him. He gave me another smile before walking over to a beanbag and opening his book, focusing on it. I look around for someone to seep warmth from and saw Mr. Refreshing sitting next to Iwaizumi and Karasuno’s captain. Oikawa was just pouting and looking at his Vice. Yahaba and Shirabu were glaring at each other, and Maddog was zoned out. Semi was just sitting there in defeat. I’m guessing he tried to stop the omega’s from fighting. I stifled a laugh and sat next to Shirabu.<br/>“Hello hello!” I spoke out</p><p>Their eyes turned to me and I got varied responses to the bandages on my neck, including 4 congratulations, and 2 eye rolls. <br/>I just gave a closed eye smile and got zoned into a funny cat video.</p><p>SUGAWARA’S MORNING</p><p>I woke up looking at Daichi. I smiled and woke him up by kissing him. His eyes blinked open and cleared up. He gave me a smile and kissed me back before sitting up and pushing me down when I tried following. </p><p>“No, your stomach is still sensitive.” He said</p><p>“Yes I know, I was reminded of the injury my entire heat” I chuckled out rolling my eyes at him.</p><p>He just smiled and put some clothes on me and pulled his own on before helping me sit up. I pulled my pants on half-way and put my shirt on before standing up and pulling them the rest of the way up my legs.</p><p>We walked to the shower and took a 10-minute bath together before getting out and getting presentable clothing on. Daichi threw the bedding into the washer, starting it before gesturing me out. I walked with him to the elevator with a smile on my face, holding his hand.</p><p>We walked into the living room to see Oikawa whining to Iwaizumi, Shirabu, and Semi talking while casting glances at Yahaba and Kyoutani. </p><p>Shirabu’s eye twitches before he stood up glaring at Yahaba, “You got something to say??” </p><p>Yahaba hissed at him standing up and getting in his space, “I could say the same thing!”</p><p>Kyoutani just zoned them out and Semi calmed them down. I chuckled slightly and sat down on a couch with Daichi sitting to my right. Iwaizumi had enough of Oikawa and sat by me and we talked for a bit, Oikawa pouting all the while. </p><p>We talked about our teams mostly, until I saw a bright red flash in the corner of my eye. I take a look and see Tendou and Akaashi walking out of the elevator as Akaaashi sat in one of the beanbag chairs and read a book. Tendou headed over to Semi and Shirau, looking at the situation with mirth in his eyes before he plopped down on the couch and got interested in his phone.<br/>Before long Bokuto walked out of the elevator and sat next to Akaashi, weirdly subdued.</p><p>After a hot minute, Kita and Aran came out. Aran was flushed and looked worried, Kita just looked pleased with himself. Both had wrappings on their necks.</p><p>I just smiled and nodded at the pair, Kita nodded back and Aran was too busy trying to talk to Kita to notice me. Kita just kept on ignoring Aran and walked into the kitchen. I just shrugged my shoulders slightly before immersing myself into my conversation with Iwaizumi.</p><p>KITA’S MORNING (I haven’t watched season 4 yet, I just know their personalities from fanfictions and their wiki as well of what I’ve been told, so they're going to be OOC, soz.)</p><p>I woke up and got out of the rushed nest I had made. I took a quick shower before cleaning the mating mark I had convinced Aran to make in the midst of pleasure. I allowed myself a small smile before dressing in dark blue sweat pants and a black T-shirt and waking Aran up.</p><p>“Good morning Aran,” I spoke out to my now mate. Even though I am sure he will accept the bond with time, for now, he is most likely going to stress over it.</p><p>He was half awake when I handed him the outfit I picked out for him, dark green sweatpants and a black shirt. I put it on sleepy before trying to crack his neck growing slightly.</p><p>“My neck hurts so I could have sworn I fell asleep on it wrong.” He muttered out. He was probably talking to himself, but I still heard him.</p><p>I just hummed and grabbed a water bottle taking sips from it. <br/>That was before I heard a slight scream and he ran out of the bathroom looking like he had seen a ghost. His eyes darted to my neck that was covered with bandages before he essentially tackled me in a hug and kept on apologizing.</p><p>I covered my smile and muffled my laugh with my hand and just pulled him up, schooling my features.</p><p>I pulled him to the bathroom and didn’t respond to him and dressed the wound I had made.</p><p>He threw himself in the doorway and grabbed my shoulders “Shinsuke! I’m trying to apologize for marking you without your permission! Please listen.” I looked directly at him and just said, “It’s fine.”</p><p>Before leaving into the hallway, him trailing after me.</p><p>We entered the elevator and as soon as the door closed he started trying to apologize. I just looked at him and kissed him.</p><p>I gave him a slight smile and stepped out of the elevator, he just trailed behind me, red, and still trying to get my attention.<br/>I walked into the living room and slightly locked eyes with Sugawara. His eyes immediately darted to my bandaged neck and he nodded to me. I took that as a sign and nodded back. I then walked across the living room then walked into the kitchen Aran trailing after me.</p><p>I opened the fridge and looked inside before turning to my mate. “Aran, calm down. I kissed you as my answer, I don’t mind that you marked me.” I spoke out, freezing him in his tracks. He looked like the weight of the world was lifted off of his shoulders before he gave me a nervous smile.</p><p>“You sure? I didn’t ask your permission beforehand.”</p><p>I just looked at him in disbelief. “Aran, I was the one who willingly asked you to mark me, you were high on pleasure to notice that part.” </p><p>He just went bright red before ducking his head and nodding.<br/>I gave the dark-colored male another nod (Is that considered racist???? H e l p my tan ass doesn't know when it becomes racism-) and smile and continue rummaging through the fridge.</p><p>I eventually grabbed ingredients and made a very large batch of stir-fry, Aran put on the rice.</p><p>After the rice was done (Industrial equipment, so it only took 10 minutes for the rice to get done. Just pretend that you don’t need to marinate meat XD)</p><p>I grabbed a bowl and ate it quickly before washing my dish.</p><p>I walked out to where everyone else was located. By the time I went out the twins were pestering people. I just stared at them before they had a full-body shiver before turning and looking at me; paling.<br/>I just sighed. “Atsumu, Osamu don’t go causing trouble.”</p><p>I heard a laugh and looked up to see both Nettle and Lilly exiting their rooms. </p><p>“Careful twins, your handler is here now,” Lilly said with a smirk.<br/>They just shivered, still staring back at me. “Well, anyway, I made food, anyone can grab some, I made a lot,” I said <br/>People nodded and multiple people walked over and grabbed a plate or two.</p><p>Osamu ate his bite and his eyes were essentially shining. I smiled at that, everyone was too busy eating to notice. It didn’t escape an onlooker’s toxic green eye, however.</p><p>After some time Ushijima joined us with chocolate ice cream before thanking me for the food and eating. </p><p>Lilly stretched after everyone washed and put away their dishes. <br/>“Alrighty everyone, Akaashi, Tendou, Kita, and Sugawara, you guys have your afterheat appointments in 10 minutes, we should get going.” The white-haired male spoke out gaining everyone’s attention.</p><p>I nodded and put on my shoes following after the omega? Beta? Alpha? I’m not sure, to the van.</p><p>All of us drove in silence until we pulled up to the office.</p><p>“Lilly-san, could you describe what will be done here?” Akaashi piped up.</p><p>The green-eyed male “Yes, alrighty you all are going to your afterheat appointments. And afterheat appointment is something that is after you heats. It’s a little invasive as they do have to look to make sure you didn’t tear. This is also where if you ended up with a mating bond mark, they will give you an ointment to heal it faster. If your all good then you're marked as all good. No needles unless they see something wrong.” He explained to us.</p><p>We all got out and followed Lilly to the entrance of the establishment before walking inside and being sat in the waiting room. </p><p>Sugawara was called in first, followed by Akaashi, then Tendou, I was called up last. I walked with the nurse to the office and was told to strip my lower half and cover myself with a towel.<br/>I promptly did so and sat onto the chair they provided. (Those horrible chairs in the OBGYN, the ones with the stirrups, they look like torture chairs.)</p><p>The Dr. walked in shortly. We exchanged greetings and I put my legs into the stirrups. He simply inserted the speculum into me and inspected my opening. He removed the metal contraption. And helped me out of the Stirrups.</p><p>He unwrapped the bandages on my neck. “Good job on dressing it!” </p><p>“Thank you”</p><p>“Here, use this ointment on it once a day for 3 days and the bond mark should be healed, congratulations, I wish a happy bond upon you!” the doctor spoke before giving me the ointment and leaving. I dressed and left out to see everyone else done.<br/>I joined the group and we headed out to the van. Tendou and Sugawara seemed to have gotten over their differences.</p><p>We headed home, not knowing what awaited us when we got back.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed it! I'm tired as crap rn, goof night Minna!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. I can't be.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warnings- DONT USE GOOGLE TO LOOK UP YOUR SYMPTOMS (Google will almost always say its Cancer.)<br/>PUKING<br/>CRYING<br/>HURT/COMFORT???<br/>Iwaizumi, Shirabu, Yahaba, and Murasaki are in heat rn. So Oikawa, Kyoutani, Soshiki, and Semi aren't in there rn.<br/>Asahi's heat had started the day before, yes, I made a timeline. I have babies' names/ genders/ how many, where/how the omega's will give birth, their scents, and when they will do so (Babies birthdates!)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Last Time: “Here, use this ointment on it once a day for 3 days and the bond mark should be healed, congratulations, I wish a happy bond upon you!” the doctor spoke before giving me the ointment and leaving. I dressed and left out to see everyone else done.</p><p>I joined the group and we headed out to the van. Tendou and Sugawara seemed to have gotten over their differences.</p><p>We headed home, not knowing what awaited us when we got back.</p><p>This Time: </p><p>Everyone unloaded out of the van and walked up to the door. Lilly unlocked it.<br/>As soon as the door opened all you could hear were people yelling.</p><p>Lilly just sighed. </p><p>Lilly’s POV (Ah yes, my favorite pov to write in. I’ll try to keep the First-person view toned down.)</p><p>I opened up the door only to be met with yelling from inside the room. All I did was sigh and haplessly looked to my charges. <br/>Akaashi paled, and Sugawara just shook his head. Tendou was chuckling and Kita just looked slightly irritated if not dead inside.</p><p>I ushered them inside and closed the door, walking through the mudroom to see a spectacle.</p><p>At this point, I’m not surprised. I thought with a small curse under my breath,<br/>Ushijima and Bokuto were locked in a standstill, Iwaizumi was arm-wrestling with Kyoutani.</p><p>“You have got this Ushijima.” Semi encouraged and Shirabu confirmed it.<br/>“You got this Bokuto,” Daichi said, with Nishinoya jumping up and down cheering for the owl-like male. Atsumu and Osamu were bickering in the background. Nettle was just overviewing this mess. Asahi and Aran were civilly speaking in the corner. Yahaba was patting Kyoutani’s back.</p><p>Murasaki was just looking on in complete and utter mortification when he noticed me.</p><p>Goshiki was sulking in the corner, most likely lost to Ushijima.</p><p>“Gottcha!” Iwaizumi exclaimed as he slammed Kyoutani’s hand down. Kyoutani just cursed and sulked over Goshiki, starting a conversation with him.<br/>I cleared my throat with a raised brow.</p><p>Ushijima and Bokuto quickly separated and Tendou joined his mate laughing.</p><p>Kita walked over and sat down before starting a conversation with Akaashi and Sugawara. </p><p>Pretty soon the Alpha’s and omega’s made groups.</p><p>The omega’s were talking about random things, while the alpha’s were talking about Volleyball and trying to one-up another.</p><p>I walked over to my own mate and started a quiet conversation with him.</p><p>“Did they fight?”</p><p>“Point-chan! You wound me, I got them under control and just suggested they arm-wrestled instead. The twins, Noya, and Asahi joined everyone after a little while.”</p><p>“Okay, the doctors said the afterheat appointments went well, but I noticed a slight change in their scents. Specifically a milky undertone.” I warned</p><p>Nettle ocean eyes narrowed and he smelled the air, dissecting the scents.<br/>He found the scents he was looking for, A smell of roses, fresh baked cookies, oranges and cut grass, and honey scents. Lilly was right, they do have a milky tint.<br/>“You’re right. Should we tell them or let them figure it out for themselves?” </p><p>“Let’s give them three weeks. If they haven’t figured it out by then, then we’ll tell them. I suspect Sugawara’s going to be very on the fence. That being said, they should know if they haven’t figured it out by then.:</p><p>Nettle hummed in agreement and we watched as the teens played along with one another. I smiled. Even if it's rowdy, it’s nice.</p><p>T I M E S K I P (1 week and a half later) &lt; WARNING PUKING&gt;</p><p>Tendou’s POV</p><p>I was hurtled awake by a horrible sensation of my stomach churning rapidly. </p><p>I gagged and covered my mother, sprinting to the bathroom.</p><p>I flung the door open and closed before locking it for good measure. I don’t want Wakatoshi to see me like this.</p><p>I pull up the toilet seat as my stomach clenches and my mouth drops open as yesterday's dinner makes a comeback.<br/>I puke a few more times before dry heaving, clutching the porcelain throne</p><p>“Satori? Are you alright?” Asked the deep baritone of my mate</p><p>“Just peachy” I answered cringing at the hoarseness of my throat. I gagged a few more times before getting up on shaky knees and flushing my second round of dinner down the drain.</p><p>I swished some mouthwash and brushed my teeth, I smiled at myself before unlocking the door. </p><p>Wakatoshi was standing outside with a frown and furrowed brows. His cinnamon scent revealed that he was worried.</p><p>I touched his cheeks and pulled him close, hugging him. “I’m fine Wakatoshi-Kun, I probably ate something bad, I did eat calamari for lunch.”</p><p>“Are you sure? You don’t get sick often, and you don’t have a fever.” </p><p>I just chuckled and rolled my eyes. “It’s probably nothing! I’ll most likely be better by tomorrow, if it lasts for 3 or so days, I’ll ask Lilly to go to the doctor.”</p><p>I soothed his worries and tugged him back to bed where I snuggled into his chest and fell asleep.</p><p> </p><p>I was wrong, over the course of three days I puked at LEAST 3 times a day. I would say I’m losing weight but that isn’t so. I have gained a small hard pudge in my midsection. I was also eating more than usual, I usually never grab seconds, or if I do, it's barely half a bowl.<br/>Added to the fact that I was getting tired more often and could almost barely last the school day without being tired by the end of it was worrying.</p><p>Before I go to Lilly I’ve decided to look up my symptoms.</p><p>I turn on a computer in the Library, checking to make sure nobody is looking or around me and I quickly type in my symptoms</p><p>Fatigue</p><p>Weight Gain</p><p>Throwing up after smelling food or trying to eat.</p><p>I hit the search icon and waited some of the longest 5 minutes for the search to go through. ( The Library has those thick ass old white computers with the clacky keyboard.)<br/>The first thing to come up was a quiz. I just clicked on it without reading.</p><p>The first question popped up:<br/>Question 1: What is your primary gender<br/>Male   female   other<br/>Your Answer: Male</p><p>Question 2: What is your secondary gender<br/>Beta     Alpha    Omega<br/>Your Answer: Omega</p><p>Question 3: Click your symptoms<br/>0 Fever<br/>0 Throwing up<br/>0 Fatigue<br/>0 Weight loss<br/>0 Weight gain<br/>0 Chills<br/>0 Headache<br/>0 Nausea<br/>0 Increased urination<br/>0 Increased appetite<br/>0 Loss of appetite<br/>0 Increased urination<br/>0 Tender chest<br/>0 Hard lumps on body/ abdomen<br/>0 Backache<br/>0 Constipation</p><p>Question 4: When was your last cycle (Heat, Rut, Period)<br/>0 Within the last month<br/>0 4 or more months ago<br/>0 Within the last 2 weeks<br/>Your Answer: Within the last month</p><p>Question 5: Do you have a mate that helped you with your last (Heat, Rut, Period)<br/>0 Yes<br/>0 No<br/>Your Answer: Yes</p><p>Question 6: Did you bond with your mate during your (Rut, Heat or period)?<br/>0 Yes<br/>0 No</p><p>I checked off my symptoms and was told to wait as the test fetched answers. (Throwing up, Fatigue, Weight Gain, Nausea, Increased urination, Increased appetite, Tender chest, Hard lumps on body/Abdomen ) </p><p>I started fiddling with my phone when the computer buzzed. I looked up and dropped my phone in shock. There in bold letters was a statement.</p><p>You may be pregnant.</p><p>I shook as I shook my head and exited the screen, my hands shaking. Pregnant? What? We- Waka used protection-.</p><p>I took a breath. Breaking down in front of everyone wouldn’t be the best.</p><p>I cleared the history and schooled my expression, something I had practiced from years of being bullied and teased for my reptilian looks. </p><p>I walked over to the bathrooms and walked into a stall. As soon as I shut the door I sank to my knees and shook.</p><p>Tears escaped my eyes and I used the hoodie I stole from Waka to calm myself down with the familiar scent of cinnamon. I need to calm down, it was just an online test. <br/>I calmed myself with that thought.</p><p>Besides, even if I am, it’s not the end of the world. If Wakatoshi doesn’t want it, then abortion is always an option. </p><p>My thoughts stuttered and that. I don’t want to kill the baby. I don’t want to leave Wakatoshi either. I can always make another baby.<br/>My inner-Omega did me the favor of adding ‘but I want this one’ to my thoughts.<br/>Well, I’ve always been an impulsive person. I’m keeping this baby, no matter what. <br/>With that thought in mind, I steeled myself and thought of how I was going to handle this situation.</p><p>By the time I got out of my thoughts I was at the gates, Lilly keyed in our scents. I calmed down my scent and loosened my shoulders and eyes. If I go inside while tense someone will notice something's off. </p><p>I’m pretty sure that I read somewhere in biology that I should have a Milky tint to my scent. I smelled myself and realized I did, it was very vague, but it was definitely there. I took another breath of my mate’s calming scent and walked into the mudder, slipping my shoes off.</p><p>I walked into the living room and beelined to the elevator. The twins, Kita, and Aran were watching a movie, I think they were watching that new movie, The Avengers? </p><p>I entered the elevator and made sure I was calm when I walked out and opened the door.</p><p>As soon as I opened the door Waka was in my face, checking me.</p><p>As soon as he saw I wasn’t in any pain or didn't have any visible blood, he asked me a question, “Are you alright Satori? I could feel your distress through our bond.”</p><p>I cursed in my head as my omega keened at how attentive Waka was. “I’m fine I learned something alarming! Did you know there’s a black hole that has the mass of 17 billion suns and it's only 250 million light-years away!”</p><p>He blinked at me and tilted his head slightly, a habit he did when he had a question. “Are you sure you are okay?”</p><p>I just laughed, “Yup! I do need to use the bathroom though.” He moved aside and watched me go, “Oh yeah! Waka, can you make a run to the store to get some pineapple?” I asked, trying to distract him.</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“It’s important Wakatoshi-Kun! I learned something in the library that Pineapple contains an enzyme that devours protein, and I want pineapple” I lamely gave out. He just nodded and left.</p><p>I sighed out in relief and walked over the bathroom, ducking down under the sink.</p><p>“Com’monnn! I know I saw one of them somewhere under here.” I said Searching. I saw a flash of pink and grabbed it.</p><p>A pregnancy test. I gulped, this would decide my fate.</p><p>I read the instructions and promptly followed them.</p><p>I waited the 2 minutes it took in silence, hands clenched, pacing.</p><p>After two minutes I closed my eyes and picked up the test.</p><p>I revealed the answer.</p><p>My hand slipped as I stumbled back into the door. My breathing picked up.</p><p>Why?</p><p>We- Waka- we used protection! I’m on the pill!</p><p>How- how am I? <br/>I placed a trembling hand on my stomach and tears gathered in my eyes, and they fell.</p><p>I heard a knocking on the door and fear gripped my head and my eyes widened as I scrambled to collect myself and shoved the cap on the test and pocketed it.</p><p>“Tendou?”</p><p>I cracked the door open and peeked my head out, seeing the long white hair before I saw the actual male. “Lilly?”</p><p>He looked worried. “Are you alright Tendou, my distress alarm went off, what’s going on.”</p><p>“Nothing Lilly!” I said.</p><p>He narrowed his eyes slightly “Your eyes are red, you have a slight tremor to your voice, you being very protective of your stomach, you purchased a pregnancy test, and you have a milky tint in your scent.”</p><p>My mouth dropped open and almost instantly tears welled up in my eyes, my arm coming up to muffle my sobs. I sunk down to my knees and Lilly grabbed onto me, hugging me.</p><p>To my complete surprise, he ended up picking me up and walking over to the balcony, opening the door, and hopping over the gate, walking around the Sanctuary.</p><p>He ended up on another balcony and ended up opening a gate in it.</p><p>We entered and he set me down, guiding me with my shoulder. I entered the room and was immediately assaulted with a light green room.<br/>There was a white bed in the middle of the room and a light-wooden dresser. The carpet was a light-creme color. The screen balcony door has light grey blackout curtains.<br/>There were 5 doors, we took the one on the immediate left. As soon as we entered I relaxed as a scent of ‘home’ surrounded me. </p><p>It felt like I was entering a cozy cabin.</p><p>I felt the tension leaving my body as he sat me down in the middle of what looks like a nest. Such a nest was the size of the room, full of pillows and blankets. <br/>“Where are we?” I asked, surprised at how sleepy I sounded.</p><p>“My room, this is my nest.” He said, pride shining in his emerald green eyes.'</p><p>“It smells like home,” I said as I sunk down into the fluff. It felt like I was on clouds, but it was a firm feeling of security. He curled up next to me and put my head on his lap.<br/>“Thank you, it’s a combo of Nettle and I’s scents.”</p><p>“You both smell nice together.” I slurred out before I let myself drift away, letting my worries melt off of me and I felt my chest start rumbling.</p><p> </p><p>LILLY’s POV</p><p>I watched as Tendou dozed off and stifled a chuckle at his very close observation.</p><p>After just petting his hair for a little while I got Nettle to walk in, relaxing as he spotted Tendou.</p><p>“Ushijima ran in and was talking about how he felt extreme stress through their bond.”</p><p>“He found out and is most likely worrying over what he thinks is going to happen. I’ll let him tell his mate about it when he wants too. That being said, simply pull Ushijima aside and tell him that he thought he had cancer or something. Tell him he’s fine and I brought him in here afterward for comfort, feel free to invite him in. He’s probably confused and scared as he doesn’t know what’s going on.” I spoke out </p><p>He nodded and within minutes he had returned with the stoic alpha, who had a worried look on his face that immediately loosened at the sight of the redhead in my lap. He hesitated at the nest border before Nettle rolled his eyes and stepped in, pulling the teen in.</p><p>He sort of yelled and I had to stifle my chuckles once again and just stared at him when he just stood in front of me. Now it was my turn to roll my eyes, as I pulled the alpha down and placed his hand on Tendou’s chest and he softened at the feel of his omega purring.   </p><p>I rolled my eyes once again and pulled the alpha into my side, tucking his head on my chest, laying his hand in his mate's hair.</p><p>I started purring, making Ushijima tired. I let him sleep and pulled them together lying down in the nest. I pulled Tendou’s test out of his own pocket and put it on my own.</p><p>I went around scenting the nest and put directions on how to get out on a whiteboard I had in the room and shut the curtains.</p><p>I warned them that they don’t have to be ninja’s and that walking Nettle or I up is okay, we can fall back to sleep. I also gave them the option to sleep in there for the night and I’ll wake them up in the morning if they're still there.</p><p>I stripped out of my own clothes and pulled on my PJ’s and went into the nest and gave a heads up to Nettle about our two guests.</p><p>I pulled Ushijima’s head onto my chest, and Tendou’s in my lap and fell asleep in the comfort of my own nest.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It hath out been found. Tendou's pregnancy has been revealed! We are that much closer to finding out</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My period cramps were kicking my ass, so I didn't post for 2 days, my cramps don't come in waves, they're continuous. </p><p>BLOOD WARNING<br/>CURSING WARNING<br/>MEDICAL SHIT WARNING<br/>HURT/COMFORT WARNING<br/>PREGNANCY DISCOVERY WARNING</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Last Time: I stripped out of my own clothes and pulled on my PJ’s and went into the nest and gave a heads up to Nettle about our two guests.<br/>I pulled Ushijima’s head onto my chest, and Tendou’s in my lap and fell asleep in the comfort of my own nest.</p><p>This Time: I woke up to my internal alarm to see Ushijima and Tendou still asleep. I knew it was early, as it was still dark outside. I'm guessing it's around 5:55.</p><p>I carefully pull Ushijima and Tendou heads off of my body and places them on the bedding of the nest. I slip out the door and get dressed, before walking out of the hallway into the living room, beelining to the elevator. It was dark but I knew the Sanctuary like the back of my hand. I pressed the button to the 2nd floor and once there walked into Ushijima and Tendou’s room. I pulled out their school uniforms, sportswear, bags, and toothbrushes,  and transversed the way back to my nest.</p><p>I got back 5 minutes later to see Ushijima stirring. I placed the things by them and left the room, relaxing by the TV turning on some anime I hadn’t watched in a while.</p><p>The first one to come out was Ushijima exactly 5 minutes later. I waved and he waved back before leaving for a good 30 minutes. I had gone through another anime episode by the time Tendou had woken himself up and got dressed.</p><p>He came outside in time to meet Ushijima and join me in watching anime.</p><p>Before long everybody had gotten up and eaten something. At 7 am everyone started heading out the door.</p><p>The day went by in a flash as I hyper-focused into the anime, that is before I heard my distress alarm.</p><p>I shot up and ran up the stairs well, ending up in front of Yahaba and Kyoutani’s room.</p><p>I quickly unlocked the door and saw Yahaba blood running down his neck, hormones still thick in the air. Kyoutani himself was pushed out of the nest and was begging Yahaba to let him back in. Their conversation ground to a halt when I burst in quickly having Kyoutani back up.<br/>I walked over to the nest entrance and saw Yahaba was a mess, tears were pouring down his face and he seemed to be in distress.</p><p>“Yahaba? Do I have permission to enter your nest.”</p><p>He shook his head no and I furrowed my brow.</p><p>“Yahaba, I need to see the wound, if you pushed Kyoutani away then he could have created what’s called a shark mark,” I told him in a soothing voice as I pumped out a calming scent.</p><p>“You can either come to me, or you can let me in your nest and I can come to you,” I spoke out to him.</p><p>He took a few seconds to collect himself and allowed me in.</p><p>I crawled into the nest, not caring about the fluids. I turned his head and slightly cursed under my breath. A shark mark. A mark that happens when an omega doesn't want the alpha’s mark, I stripped off my sweatshirt and pressed it to the wound. </p><p>He flinched in pain. “Yahaba, did you rip Kyoutani’s knot out of your body?” I asked while holding him against my chest. </p><p>He shook and this time nodded his head as a yes. I furrowed my brows.</p><p>“Do you want me to check, or do you want to check if you're bleeding? Ripping out an alpha’s knot hurts you both.”</p><p>He checked quickly and paled.</p><p>Seeing his reaction I grabbed a blanket from the nest and threw it on him, throwing another to Kyoutani.</p><p>I wrapped up the omega and ran out of the room, Kyoutani hobbling, but running, behind me. I raced down the stairs, two steps at a time and ran into my own room, into the nest, and down through the door to the infirmary.</p><p>I instructed Kyoutani to sit in the opposite bed and I closed the curtain.</p><p>“Yahaba, I need to check you alright? I need to see how bad the bleeding is.” I hurried out he just flushed bright red and spread his legs, I put some gauze in between and it sopped up the blood.</p><p>I grabbed a washcloth and soaked it from an adjourning sink and carefully started cleaning the blood off of Yahaba.</p><p>He was shivering by the time I was done as I used cold water to get his heat temperature down (An omega’s heat causes their temperature to skyrocket, lowering it will temporarily stall the heat.) I pulled A blanket over him, and grabbed an ice pack, going into the little “room” in which Kyoutani was staying.</p><p>The blood over his mouth had noticeable tracks through it, and his eyes were puffy. I handed him the ice pack, covered in a washcloth.</p><p>I grabbed his face and wiped the blood off of him. </p><p>“I’m so sorry” It was quiet, but it was there.</p><p>“You are young, it is hard to control your instincts.” I crooned to him, pulling him in a quick hug before grabbing the supplies I would need for Yahaba.</p><p>I quickly went over to the omega and pulled his legs into stirrups I had grabbed, covering his lower half as I inspected the damage.</p><p>He had slightly torn his opening, as it was still engorged for his heat, but it was bloody. I cleaned him out with a saline mixture and saw there were two little cuts inside of him. (Remember he is in heat, so his opening is engorged. That being said, his bodily temperature is around 101.3 (38.5 Celsius). His blood is going through his body much faster, so when you get a cut in heat, you're essentially fucked.) </p><p>I quickly pulled out the handheld cauterizer. I grabbed his hand with my left and cauterized the cut shut. He teared up at the pain.</p><p>I rubbed his hand and applied a cooling gel to the cuts.</p><p>After solving his downstair issue, I pulled the bloodied cloth off of his neck. </p><p>I smiled seeing it, he just looked confused “Why are you smiling?” he croaked out quietly.</p><p>“You’re lucky Yahaba, It’s only a half-bite. When you ripped Kyoutani away, he couldn't use his saliva to help close the wound, but when you ripped him from your neck, your neck followed. Thankfully when you ripped him off, he had enough control to let go before he ripped off an entire chunk of your flesh. That means I can fix it up to look like a proper mark, as it isn’t going to heal completely.”</p><p>“May I ask, why did you kick him off?” At this inquiry, he flushed and looked guilty. “I didn’t want him to be tied to me. I know I’m not that great, and I didn’t want him to be tied to me for life.”</p><p>That’s when Kyoutani chose to rip the curtains open, not caring he was exposed. He looked sad.</p><p>“Yahaba, while I didn’t mean to bite you, I did, but I don't regret it! You are an amazing person, if I were to want to be stuck to anyone, it would be you!”</p><p>He was out of breath when he finished and I was just sewing the mark while the omega was distracted, disinfecting it along the way.</p><p>Yahaba blushed bright red, “Do you really mean that?”</p><p>“Yes,” Kyoutani whispered out. Both of them were blushing at this point.</p><p>I wrapped up Yahaba’s mark, pleased with my stitching results.</p><p>By this time Yahaba was leaning into Kyoutani’s side and they were talking with each other.</p><p>“Are you going to sew it?” Yahaba asked. </p><p>I chuckled lightly, “I already did.”</p><p>The brunette male looked shocked and just touched the mark covered in bandages.</p><p>“That being said, Yahaba, you’re still in heat, I just temporarily stopped it. Do you want Kyoutani to accompany you? If he does then you’ll be very persuaded to return the mark.” I asked them. They looked at each other and Yahaba nodded.</p><p>“I want him too.” Was what the brunette answered and I simply smiled at him and pulled him up. “Because I cauterized the two marks inside of you, those spots will be sore, so take it easy.”</p><p>I said as I brought them to a small elevator in the infirmary, before selecting their room number. </p><p>They stumbled slightly as the elevator moved horizontally, I grounded them by pulling them against my frame. I didn’t care that they were essentially naked; I've seen and touched worse. </p><p>We stopped at a space. I opened the door and it was in their closet. “Go enjoy the rest of your heat, I made the stitches tight, just don't pull on them or try any BDSM,” I said to them, they both blushed and hurried into their room.</p><p>I closed the door and stepped into the infirmary, cleaning everything up.</p><p>Afterward, I went and changed clothes before collapsing onto my mate who was reading. </p><p>“Half-shark bite, Yahaba.” Was all I muttered out before letting black consume my vision, falling asleep for a nap.</p><p> </p><p>AFTER SCHOOL</p><p>I woke up with a yawn and headed out of the room after fixing my disheveled appearance.</p><p>I walked into the living room to see Akaashi sitting on one of the couches, looking uncomfortable.</p><p>I walked over to the Omega and saw as he got up when I walked by near him as he grabbed my hand and led me into the kitchen.</p><p>“What’s up Akaashi?”</p><p>“Lilly, I’m going to be straight with you, I think I may be pregnant.” He said looking around for someone.</p><p>I pulled him from the kitchen into my own room, pulling him into the large bathroom where I handed him a test. </p><p>“Take this, I’ll be right outside the door, feel free to come out whenever, if you throw it away, no one will question it.”</p><p>I sat beside the door on the outside. I had around a week and a half to tell Kita and Sugawara about their pregnancy, I need to schedule an appointment for Tendou however, and now Akaashi.</p><p>Around 5 minutes Akaashi pulled me into the bathroom and just looked broken.</p><p>“Lilly-san, what am I going to do? Kentarou doesn't want a kid!” At this point, the water-show started as tears slid down his skin. His gunmetal blue eyes became reddened as he cried, whimpering, and trying to muffle his noises.</p><p>“Akaashi-Kun, did you talk to him about it?”</p><p>“No, but when I mentioned my condition with the pills, he said he didn’t need children!” He sobbed out.</p><p>“Did he say need children?” I spoke softly to the omega male,” Specifically, did he say he doesn’t need children?” I asked cooing at the inky-haired male</p><p>“Yes” the crestfallen omega blubbered out.</p><p>“Darling,” I said as I pulled him into a hug and into the private elevator behind the fridge,” If he said he doesn't need children, then it’s probably because he didn’t want to hurt your feelings. He most likely wants children, besides, when Nettle interviewed him, he saw the desire for children in Bokuto’s eyes. He threw away his desire for children to be with you. He loves you that much, he’ll be ecstatic!” I exclaimed in the little pep talk I was giving.</p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p>“No one can be sure hunny, but I’m going to hope for the best and prepare for the worst,” I said as I rubbed his head and gave him a close eyed smile.</p><p>“I’ll let you in on a little secret, it’s something I do for every heat cycle pair. A heat cycle pair being if any omegas go into heat at the same time, then the pheromones make them much more fertile. You, Kita, Tendou, and Sugawara are called the Gen.1 cycle.” I gave background</p><p>“Now for the actual secret, all four of you are pregnant, 2 have not realized it and one has, let them realize it on their own, I’ll be telling them directly in a week and a half. In 3-4 days I’ll start hinting things at them until they get what I'm trying to imply.” At this statement, Akaashi looks surprised.</p><p>“So all of Gen. 1 is pregnant? I’m guessing it’s not Kita-Kun as he would tell everyone, and Sugawara-Kun would probably be boarded up in his room, so I’m guessing it’s Tendou-Kun who realized it.” He analyzed</p><p>I gave another smile, “Astounding observations Akaashi-Kun! You are correct, but don’t mention it. Tendou hasn’t told his mate as of yet, but I’ll take you guys in to be checked the day after Gen. 2, or Murasaki, Iwaizumi, Shirabu, and Yahaba, after the end of their heat. I suggest telling Tendou about your pregnancy and bond over it, one Sugawara-Kun and Kita-Kun find out I’ll have them bond as well. The bonding will allow you to get close enough to your fellow omega so that once they give birth, you’ll trust them to care for your child if you were incapacitated. “ I finished with a huff.</p><p>He nodded, “I’ll talk to Tendou tomorrow, for now, I’m going to go to sleep.”</p><p>I bid him goodnight and prepared some dinner, cooking twice-baked sweet-potato with berries on the side. I made enough for everyone and gave out a small warning that dinner was ready for whoever wanted it.</p><p>I finished my serving and cleaned up my cooking mess and dishes, drying and putting them away.</p><p>Afterward, I went into my closet and changed into some black satin PJs, a short-sleeved, loose-ish shirt, and long pants. They had a shiny look to them, and when slightly unbuttoned revealed creamy skin underneath it. I hygiene myself and slipped under the covers of my bed.</p><p>I sunk into my mattress and let the days’ worries wash away, letting the void swallow me whole as I drifted off.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Did you enjoy it? Please leave a comment, I need constant approval to live.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Last Time: I bid him goodnight and prepared some dinner, cooking twice-baked sweet-potato with berries on the side. I made enough for everyone and gave out a small warning that dinner was ready for whoever wanted it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I finished my serving and cleaned up my cooking mess and dishes, drying and putting them away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Afterward, I went into my closet and changed into some black satin PJs, a short-sleeved, loose-ish shirt, and long pants. They had a shiny look to them, and when slightly unbuttoned revealed creamy skin underneath it. I hygiene myself and slipped under the covers of my bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I sunk into my mattress and let the days’ worries wash away, letting the void swallow me whole as I drifted off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This Time: I woke up and did my usual morning routine, you know the deal. ( 4th wall break Numero Uno) This day I was wearing a tight purple, sleeveless, turtleneck, crop top. For pants, I had pulled up high waisted-leggings and high socks. I did my hair up in french braids. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nettle had gotten up a while ago and I found him scenting the nest. I joined him and we were done at 7:05. We left the room and saw that most of the charges were loitering around, or watching T.V.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good morning everyone!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I got various responses back, I just smiled at them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s been 3 days since the incident with Yahaba. Gen.2’s heats are supposed to be ending today or tomorrow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I shooed off my chargers to get to hell- I meant school. My days’ were pretty drab.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Neither Kita nor Sugawara have realized their pregnancy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I sighed slightly and grabbed a book. Before long my quite mate joined me, by lying right on top of me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oof!” I gasped out as his weight pushed the air out of my lungs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t be a whiny wimp.” He said sleepily. Ah, he’s half-asleep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I just chuckled at him and started humming “Bad Day”, an English song by Daniel Powter's something.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before long the brunette started humming with me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I went through a playlist of my favorite songs humming all the while and before long Nettle passed out on me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I was pretty bored up until I heard the elevator open. I shove Nettle off me and get up, Nettle slamming into the floor and shooting awake, smacking his head on the hard part of the couch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I stifle a laugh in my arm and he points to me. “You’re horrible! I was just sleeping and you shove me off the couch!” He grumbled at me with a curse on his breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I simply roll my shoulders and look at our visitor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I smiled at the pair that walked out, “Iwaizumi! Oikawa, hello to you both!” I smiled at them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iwaizumi gave me a light smile and Nettle and Oikawa got into an argument about who is prettier.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oikawa! I’m prettier!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No! You’re wrong I’m the prettiest!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This little tangent went on for a while until I pushed their faces apart with a “Ladies! Ladies! You’re both pretty, hush now!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nettle just continued grumbling and Oikawa just started sulking, Iwaizumi was laughing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I go into the kitchen and Iwaizumi follows me. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I look to him and smirk, waggling my eyebrows, “Sooo? How’d your heat go?” At this, he went bright red and squeaked, before rubbing the back of his neck and averting his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good” he peeped out and I laughed, patting his back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not limping so at least there that, the first heat I spent with a partner I was limping because such a person didn’t know how to help me open my opening!” I chuckle out, reminiscing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At this he looked embarrassed but curious, “Do you have a mate Lilly-san? I’ve only ever seen you wear turtlenecks.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I laughed at this and pulled down the turtle neck I was currently wearing to reveal white bandages.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At this he looked surprised, “You were recently mated??”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I just smile, “Nope, my mating mark is kind of ugly.” Nettle walks in and gasps dramatically. Oikawa was behind him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not ugly!” The blue-eyed brunette said, his pride and ego hurt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At this, I turned my eyes blank and deadpanned,” It’s the ugliest thing apart from you I’ve ever seen.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iwaizumi and Oikawa just did the Ohhh thing you do when someone roasts the teacher.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you have a mate then who is it?” Oikawa asked</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I sighed. “Unfortunately I’m tied to the stupidest person on the planet, they have absolutely no common sense, their the one grey sprinkle on a rainbow cupcake, the equivalent of tax papers. They're the honest reason God created the middle finger, gave me more disappointment then eating a chocolate chip cookie, and finding out its raisin.” I said, completely and utterly roasted my mate. Oikawa and Iwaizumi were almost hunched over cackling, Iwaizumi was trying to stifle his laughter and failing miserably.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nettle was just pouting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I chuckled and started unwrapping the bandages around my neck. Iwaizumi and Oikawa had regained their second wind and were awaiting what was under the bandages.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I finished unwrapping and they gasped in horror. On my neck was a thing that looked more similar to movie SFX then something to truly be there. I chuckled at their reactions and Nettle just pouted more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iwaizumi hesitantly reached out to my neck and I grabbed his hand, placing it on the bite. He ran his fingers over the old wound gently. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His words were quiet but soft and still there, “Were you abused Lilly-san?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At this I stifled my giggles, “Yup, but not by my mate, my mate saved me from my abuser. Such an abuser was going to try and sell me like a slave, my mate bought me, and taught me how to love.” I said recounting my tale in as short of words as possible. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At this Oikawa swooned and Iwaizumi cooed. Nettle was puffing out his chest, pride showing in his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iwaizumi turned confused, “Then why do you say all those things about them?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I do it so one, their ego doesn’t inflate to the rooftop and above, and two, it's like our nicknames are insults,” I explained, an understanding lit across Iwaizumi’s features.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You still haven't answered who your mate is.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I smiled and pulled Nettle to me, “This dumbass who doesn’t know how to bite!” I cackled at him. Oikawa and Iwaizumi looked between us, confused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You two are so different from each other.” Oikawa piped up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yep, but opposites attract, as well as the fact that I was to one who saved Lilly, so while we didn’t have a choice in the actual bond mark, it happened, and then we fell in love,” he traced the smaller bite in my gland, “This was to stop his heat as my parents and I tried to get him out of his abusers clutched, she was an alpha who was a real bitch. I placed the new one quite a few years ago. The smaller bite was like a promise ring.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I was smiling at the end of it, I was certain my green eyes were shining. “Yep, but I cover it up because we can’t tell anyone unless they ask directly. The organization wants us to keep our personal lives a secret so our family doesn't get hurt for the work we do.” I expressed to the younger pair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I rewrapped my bandages and pulled up the neck of my shirt. I pulled out some eggs, spam, and rice and made some fried rice, the other 3 salivating.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dig in!” I said as I got myself a plate and ate before washing my dish and going back to the couch, turning on some Naruto, with Nettle joining me. With a goodbye, Iwaizumi and Oikawa retreated to their room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Few hours pass before everyone starts returning to The Sanctuary. As soon as Kita walks in, the twins pull me off the couch and into the elevator, Kita following.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I raise a brow at the identical twins holding me hostage. “May I ask why I’m being kidnapped?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kita looked at me, “I think I may be pregnant, the twins smelled something different on me, that and I did end up getting sick for no reason.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I nodded, “Well there are tests in every bathroom, but I can confirm your scent if that’s what you're asking.” I said, he nodded to my question and I took the smells around me in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I scrunch my nose, “Take a shower first, y'all smell like gym socks.” I said, plugging my nose.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All three males did a smell check and rushed off to their rooms to freshen up and I just leaned on Kita’s room door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was about 10 minutes for the twins to join me, and another 20 for Kita to open the door, looking flustered, eyes red.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I pulled the twins in Kita’s room and he corralled us to the landing (A space above the kitchenette for the omega when they want to be alone, but not away from their alpha, also another place to nest)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After we all sat we looked at Kita, and he pulled a pink test out of his pocket. 2 lines. Another omega has found out about their pregnancy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I smiled at him and passed the test to the closest, Miya sibling. Osamu took one look and dropped it like a hot potato, stammering. Whelp, Osamu.exe has 404’ed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Atsumu looked at it, then to Kita, and back at the test before his eye rolled back and he fainted, right onto Osamu. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kita just looked at them in disappointment and I grabbed him in a hug. “Congrats!!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He gave me a small smile, “Thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I ask that you only tell your alpha, as he’ll probably notice the scent change. If he does, he’ll want to tell someone, and if he tells someone, they could spread it. Now, this wouldn’t normally be a problem, but you aren’t the only one.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ehhhh?!?!” Atsumu blurted out, having scrambled up and leaned against his sibling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, there are 3 other pregnant omega’s, two of them have realized, one has not. The one that hasn’t is going to have the most adverse reaction. You are the third of Gen 2 to find out, so your quote on quote serial number is InaG231. Ina because of your school, G2 because of your generation, 1 because you’re the first to get pregnant from your school, 3 because you’re the third omega to realize.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded, “What if I end up losing the baby as Sugawara had, will my number change?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I shook my head, “Nope, technically, Sugawara’s number is still KaraG111, if his number was updated then he would be KaraG241.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So that means that Sugawara is also pregnant.” I nodded yes to the dual-colored omega.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yup, but because of his miscarry he can have one of a couple of reactions. The first is to attempt to harm those he sees as a threat, his alpha can calm him down. The second is that he harms himself so he doesn't get connected to the child. The third is that he becomes extremely protective over himself until he’s after the time he miscarried, if that option happens he’ll be transferred to online schooling. The fourth reaction is that he becomes a helicopter parent after the child is born.” I said listing the possibilities.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jeez, I hope he doesn't try to hurt himself or anyone else, it seems like option 3 is the best bet, I wouldn’t wish an overprotective parent like that on anyone.” The dark-haired twin piped up, having loaded his thoughts and stopped bluescreening.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Correct, but it’s all Sugawara’s instincts as to what happens next,” I said with an air of finality.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Be careful not to let it slip that Sugawara has a different scent, or that Tendou, Kita, or AkaAshi have different scents, because then if either of you,” I said giving a pointed look at the usually mischievous twins, “ Gets pregnant, your mates would know instantly, and sometimes that’s not for the best. That being said, don’t act weird, just protect Kita’s stomach if you can. Kita, don’t overextend yourself.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both twins shivered at the thought of their partners finding out if they got pregnant and looked at each other before nodding. They both moved closer to Kita and started purring on him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Before I leave you all, when do you plan on telling your mate?” I asked the pregnant omega.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As soon as Sugawara realizes it, then I’ll tell him in secrecy. If I may ask when can you schedule an appointment?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m scheduling one 3 days after I end up telling Sugawara or he figures it out for himself,” I said, leaving the little trapdoor to the landing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I saw Aran pacing and immediately going to me when he saw me head out. “Lilly?? Is Shinsuke fine? He said he was feeling faint earlier!” the dark-skinned male sped out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I patted his shoulder with a slight smile, “He’s fine, just got a little too dehydrated, he’s instructed to make sure he gets proper rest and nutrients, plus not over-extending himself. Make sure his stomach doesn't get hit, he’ll end up puking, especially so soon after a heat.” I instructed the alpha. He nodded with a serious look in his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I chuckled slightly, “Loosen up, everyone forgets from time to time, especially when you focus on a task!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That being said, make sure you don’t intrude his landing, the twins and he are talking about something, don't pressure them to reveal it, it isn't life-threatening at all!” I said before leaving.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I walk out into the living room to see everyone playing Mario kart, an American racing game with cartoon characters.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I head to the kitchen and bake slices of potatoes in the oven, season them. I breaded some chicken tenders and started frying it. 45 minutes later plates of steaming fried chicken and fried were out. I looked over to the entrance about to call people over only to see many faces staring at the food. I laughed before grabbing my plate and saying, “Omega’s first, sorry boys!” before I left and cackled, throwing away the paper plate after I devoured the juicy meat and crispy potatoes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I went to bed and got myself ready, unwrapping my mating mark and dressing in soft PJs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I fell asleep early (Can’t relate- Its 1:18 a.m-) and waited for the next day to come. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Letters and busy work Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Technically a filler, this is just Part. 1</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Last Time: I head to the kitchen and bake slices of potatoes in the oven, season them. I breaded some chicken tenders and started frying it. 45 minutes later plates of steaming fried chicken and fried were out. I looked over to the entrance about to call people over only to see many faces staring at the food. I laughed before grabbing my plate and saying, “Omega’s first, sorry boys!” before I left and cackled, throwing away the paper plate after I devoured the juicy meat and crispy potatoes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I went to bed and got myself ready, unwrapping my mating mark and dressing in soft PJs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I fell asleep early and waited for the next day to come.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>T I M E S K I P - 2 days after Asahi’s heat (around 5 days until Sugawara must be made aware)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time: I did my usual routine in the morning and got my hand ready. A Lot needed to be covered in this upcoming letter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dear Agent [R̷̲̝͕͖͇̟̦͉̞͓͎̋̉̿̾̐̾̍́̄͐̆̉̇̅̄̇̏̉͑̕͝͠͠Ė̴̢̧̨̛͇̗̤̰̦̣̝̬̲̺̙̤̬̼̳͚̜͓͚̐̋͑͐̌͂̏̓̇Ḑ̵̡̛̗͇͈̝̅̍̓̇̓̋͛͒̈́̌͊̎̒̅̃̒͆͌͊̄̕̚͝͝A̴̱̫̯͚̲͉̗̰̙͉̣̱͙̪̺̘̙͖̥̫̰̗̟̝͖̼̭͑̈́́̀̓̑͋̑̈̈́͆̈͠ͅÇ̴͎̼̫̳͔̤̠͂͑̑T̵̢̛͉̫̪͓͇̞̟̬̮͖̠͉̋̏̎̊̓͌̋̾͐͌̌̍͝ͅĖ̸̢̼̹̼̲͍̹̩̝̳̞͇̃͑̎͑͒͋̌̓͒͂̓̇̿̚̚ͅD̴̘̣͙͔̑̂̒̅̅̅],</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hello again, it’s been a while. So far 4 omegas have fallen pregnant. 1KaraG111 (Sugawara) has yet to realize that he is pregnant. I have around 5 days to reveal it. I have been hinting at it for quite some time. I believe his reduced memories are subconsciously not letting him discover his pregnancy. He has confided in me that he thinks he has stomach issues because of his surgery. I tried hinting at it harder and had InaG231(Kita), FukuG221(Akaashi), and ShiraG211(Tendou) hang out with him, but it had no effect. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I have reason to believe that G3 will also fall pregnant, as I am beginning to get a milky smell from who may become pregnant, AobaG311 (Iwaizumi). After that I have begun to try to smell a milky-tone on the rest of G3, however, I haven’t been able to get them alone. I will try harder to do so. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>KaraG412 (Asahi) has gotten out of heat only two days prior. I am not sure if he conceived.  AobaG342(Yahaba) has received a half- bite shark mark. He ripped away from his alpha because of insecurities, he had 2 cuts inside of him. I took action and stitched up the wound to make it better looking and cauterized the cuts inside of him. He did the same the bite to his now mate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>InaG231(Kita) has also been mated to his Alpha. He was the third to be made aware of the Miya’s taking me hostage to Kita’s landing where they drilled me for questions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>AobaG311(Iwizumi) and his pair have discovered my mating to Nettle via indirect question as to why I have my neck covered up. It has been around 5 days since G3’s heats ended, I will have told all of them of possible pregnancies by 3 weeks after their heats are up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I have to say goodbye for now, as I must see my charges and their partner’s off. The next upcoming heats aren’t for another 2 months. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>abcxyzCabchabciabcmabcaabcrabcexyzabc abcxyzAabczabcaabcrabcixyzabc, Agent Lilly</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I sealed the letter and walked out with my charges. I put the letter in the mailbox, before shutting it. I waved them bye. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all left and I walked back inside to start prepping breakfast. I pulled my ingredients and a large mixing bowl to the counter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I added eggs, vanilla extracts, and cinnamon to the bowl and whisked it. I dipped the bread pieces I had grabbed into the sweet-smelling solution and put them on the griddle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I let them cook till they were golden brown, the aroma of the french toast wafting into the air. I flipped them one-by-one marveling at the golden color. I stacked them onto a plate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I started prepping the eggs by cracking them into a cup and whisking milk, salt, and pepper into them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I started humming Eiffel 65 when I spilled the eggs into a pan to cook.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I added pieces of ham and cheese to the eggs and cooked it up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I put the eggs onto a separate plate and fry some ham.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I stretched and started cleaning the mess I made. I was still humming Eiffel 65 when Nettle walked in and matched my tune, snuffing up the lyrics.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m blue I would beat off a guy”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would beat off a guy”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would beat off a guy”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would beat off a guy”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would beat off a guy”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would beat off a guy”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would beat off a guy”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sang out when I hit the chorus. I just shook my head and ignored him, grabbing my plate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I poured thick translucent syrup over my french toast as the smell was enticing me. I cut the first piece with my fork and put it into my mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It melted in my mouth and I moaned out my gratitude. Nettle just glared at me, I smirked back. “You snuffed up my lyrics, I snuffed up your feeling of food. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have paperwork to file.” I said sashaying out of the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I walk into Nettle and I’s shared room and go to my landing. Inside it was painted a light lilac color with deep purple finishings. I had a portable-nest (Essentially a 1-person tent) that was a lavender shade. My desk was a birch wood and had a high-tech double-screened computer on it. The keyboard was a Corsair K95 RGB Platinum XT, I had the colors designed so every click of my keys would play a different note of a song in my playlist. I had to finish the paper to finish the song. My monitor was something I built myself equipped with 128GB RAM. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I pulled up to the computer and typed in my password.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I cracked my fingers before starting a very boring day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I opened a document and started a timeline.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>March 13th Sugawara’s pregnancy is found out so is Takeda’s</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>          5 weeks later (Akaashi is good to go for his heat, twins are saved form home situation)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>April 17th - Sugawara Miscarried (Aoba Johsai game)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>        2 weeks later (Shiratorizawa game)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>May 1st Tendou, Akaashi, Sugawara, Kita’s heat starts (A small fight)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>       8 days later</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>May 9th, Tendou Akaashi, Sugawara, Kita’s heat ends (A small fight/competition between alphas)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>         1 week later</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>May 16th Iwaizumi, Shirabu, Yahaba, Murasaki’s heats start</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>         3 days later (Tendou, Akaashi have been made aware of their pregnancies) (Iwaizumi may be pregnant, look into it)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>May 19th, Asahi’s heat starts, Kita finds out about his pregnancy</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>        10 days later (Sugawara still hasn’t found out about his pregnancy)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I finish my timeline and write up an official report about my findings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So far: Daichi &amp; Sugawara, Ushijima &amp; Tendou, Aran &amp; Kita, Kyoutani &amp; Yahaba, Goshiki &amp; Murasaki (It looks to be that Murasaki has 2 scent glands. I must give Goshiki and his talk about multiple scent glands) are the mated pairs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I pulled up my phone and called the clinic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello, this is The Omegan Center for Home and Health, Shika speaking, how may I help you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello, this is Agent Lilly of the Petals Organization. I am here to set up ultrasound appointments for 4 possible charges.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I need your serial code. After you give it to me, how far along are they?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My code is 01001100 01101001 01000011 01101000 01000001 01111010. The 4 omega’s had their heats around 3 weeks ago.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I heard the questioning in their voice, “Are you not supposed to schedule their appointments earlier?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We are dealing with a Misted. As well as the fact that I suspect that the G3 will fall pregnant as well.” I told the person on the line.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, what are their serial codes, names, schools, years, and the Misted’s code?” The person questioned me</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The Misted’s code is KaraG111. The remaining omega’s in order of finding out goes as follows, ShiraG211 Tendou Satori, Shiratorizawa, year 3, he is mated. The seconds, FukuG221 Akaashi Kenji, Fukurodani, year 2, is not mated but is in a court. The third omega’s code is InaG231 Kita Shinsuke, year 3, he is mated.” I listed off, hearing the clacking of a keyboard through the microphone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Very well Agent Lilly, do you have any other appointments to schedule at this time?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I do have 5 possibilities, with the belief that G3 and G4 are full houses.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Very well, when do you want these appointments scheduled?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“3 days from now on June 1st.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They are scheduled to see you then Agent Lilly, goodbye.”</span>
</p><p> </p><ul>
<li><span>Call end    -</span></li>
</ul><p> </p><p>
  <span>After calling the clinic, I went through the omega’s files and updated their statuses. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I yawned at the end of the day and saw it was only 1:30. A small nap can happen. I left the landing and traveled into my nest, curling up on a teddy bear that Nettle had gotten me for our 5th anniversary.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Short time skip</span>
</p><p>
  <span>NETTLE’s POV (Babies first POV, I’m so proud of him *wipes tear*)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I was sitting on the couch when the young alphas and omegas began filtering in. Akaashi, Kita, and Tendou were looking around, probably for Point-chan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I got up and walked my way over to them. I waved to them and gave them a small smile. “Nettle-san have you seen Lilly-san? We need to talk to him.” Kita spoke to me in a bland monotone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I nodded my head and gestured them over, leading them into Point-can and I’s room. I led them over to the nesting room door, shushing them with a finger to my lips and I opened the door and revealed Lilly to be sleeping on top of the stuffed bear I got for me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tendou cooed and Akaashi melted a little at the sight, I could see Kita’s eyes soften at my beautiful mate. I walked over and lightly nudged Lilly, he was awake and saw the omega’s. He sat up and his shimmering white hair fell over his shoulders in long, silky strands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I stretched and nodded to me, I nodded back. I walk back out to see a game going on. This goes on for at least 3 hours until Lilly comes out with the omega’s and preps miso soup and mackerel. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After the children get their fill I get my plate and eat. By the time I finish eating, Lilly has already finished cleaning and headed off to bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I bid them good night and went by myself, slipping on sweatpants and a loose, muted yellow hoodie, snuggling up to my mate. I close my ocean blue eyes and let the world melt away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I gave hints as too whom would become pregnant, did you enjoy? I hope you did! It's short, but oops.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Cleaning, "I'm What" part 2, b l o o d</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry? I'm b u s y!</p><p>Edit: I hope it's sufficiently long, at this point I am running on 31.5 hours since I've slept.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“ I’m what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your pregnant”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s not possible! I just had a miscarriage!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sugawara! Please calm down!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Calm down? CALM DOWN?! NO”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pain</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blood</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Red</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I continued to hold the struggling omega, it hurt as he was thrashing in my grasp and was clawing me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He threw his head back and hit me in the jaw. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blood filled my mouth and slipped out of my mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I stun him with my scent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Summary!: I’m sorry! I’m doing a cosplay collaboration so my updates are going to be less frequent! I’ll try to post a little teaser before posting the actual chapter! Tomorrow is Friday. I should be able to type a long chapter, and I’ll try to fit in 2 chapters to make up for a lost time! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Last Time: </span>
  <span>After the children get their fill I get my plate and eat. By the time I finish eating, Lilly has already finished cleaning and headed off to bed.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>I bid them good night and went by myself, slipping on sweatpants and a loose, muted yellow hoodie, snuggling up to my mate. I close my ocean blue eyes and let the world melt away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time (Lilly’s POV)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I wake up with a groan, getting out of bed sluggishly. I am not looking forward to today, at all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I get dressed in a thin white shirt, and thick leather pants, pulling my hair into a dutch braid. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I look forward and apply some concealer to my under-eye bags. I give a smile. It looks convincing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I walk out, ready to face the world, even with the cumbersome task ahead of me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I was the first one up it seems. I walked over to the kitchen and oiled up the pan. And pulled up the ingredients for Sherried Mushroom Clafoutis</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>1 pound </b>
  <span>assorted mushrooms, cleaned, stemmed, and sliced (about 4 cups)</span>
</p><p> </p><ul>
<li><em><b>2 tablespoons </b><span>butter</span></em></li>
</ul><ul>
<li>
<b>1/2 teaspoon </b><span>salt</span>
</li>
</ul><ul>
<li>
<b>1 </b><span>large (or 2 small) shallots, chopped fine</span>
</li>
</ul><ul>
<li>
<b>1/3 cup </b><span>dry sherry</span>
</li>
</ul><ul>
<li>
<b>1 tablespoon </b><span>chopped fresh thyme</span>
</li>
</ul><ul>
<li><span>Salt and freshly ground black pepper to taste</span></li>
</ul><ul>
<li><span>For the clafoutis</span></li>
</ul><ul>
<li>
<b>3 </b><span>eggs</span>
</li>
</ul><ul>
<li>
<b>1/2 teaspoon </b><span>salt</span>
</li>
</ul><ul>
<li>
<b>2/3 cup </b><span>all-purpose flour</span>
</li>
</ul><ul>
<li>
<b>1 1/2 cups </b><span>milk</span>
</li>
</ul><ul>
<li>
<b>2 ounces </b><span>aged Gruyère, grated</span>
</li>
</ul><ul>
<li><span>Freshly ground black pepper</span></li>
</ul><p> </p><p>
  <span>In This Recipe</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mixing Bowls</span>
</p><p>
  <span>William Mason Mixing &amp; Prep Bowl Set</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Food52 x Rosti Ultimate Mixing bowl</span>
</p><h5>
  <span>Directions</span>
</h5><ol>
<li><span>For the sherried mushrooms</span></li>
<li><span>In a large skillet, melt butter over medium-high heat and let it brown, watching carefully so it doesn’t burn. As soon as the butter is brown and smells nutty, scrape in shallots, turn the heat down to medium, and stir and sauté till they soften. Pour in mushrooms, add 1/2 teaspoon of salt, and stir shallots and mushrooms together. Cook mushrooms with shallots and browned butter until they are soft and browned, turning occasionally. This should take about 15 minutes. When the mushrooms are browned and most of their liquid has evaporated, pour in the sherry and stir in the thyme, scraping up the brown bits on the bottom of the pan. Continue to sauté the mushrooms until the liquid has reduced and thickened. Taste and add salt and freshly ground black pepper as desired.</span></li>
</ol><ol>
<li><span>For the clafoutis</span></li>
<li><span>Heat oven to 375° F. In the bowl of a mixer fitted with a whisk attachment, blend the eggs with salt until frothy. Add milk and mix well. Add the flour and mix until frothy and thoroughly incorporated, 1 to 2 minutes, scraping the sides of the bowl as needed. Pour the batter over the mushrooms. Sprinkle the top with the grated Gruyère. Grind a little black pepper over the top. Place the dish in the center of the oven. Bake until the center puffs and turns a golden color, and the clafoutis is set, about 30 to 40 minutes (Cover with foil if the top browns too quickly.) Serve warm or at room temperature.</span></li>
</ol><p>
  <span>Ingredients</span>
</p><h5>
  <span>Ingredients</span>
</h5><ul>
<li><span>For the sherried mushrooms</span></li>
<li><span>1 pound assorted mushrooms, cleaned, stemmed, and sliced (about 4 cups)</span></li>
<li><span>2 tablespoons butter</span></li>
<li><span>1/2 teaspoon salt</span></li>
<li><span>1 large (or 2 small) shallots, chopped fine</span></li>
<li><span>1/3 cup dry sherry</span></li>
<li><span>1 tablespoon chopped fresh thyme</span></li>
<li><span>Salt and freshly ground black pepper to taste</span></li>
</ul><ul>
<li><span>For the clafoutis</span></li>
<li><span>3 eggs</span></li>
<li><span>1/2 teaspoon salt</span></li>
<li><span>2/3 cup all-purpose flour</span></li>
<li><span>1 1/2 cups milk</span></li>
<li><span>2 ounces aged Gruyère, grated</span></li>
<li><span>Freshly ground black pepper</span></li>
</ul><p>
  <span>{Yes this is a legit recipe, I just, to be honest, didn’t want to type, soz.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After making a very large portion ( Like x 5 for the recipe) of the dish, I put it onto platters. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I grabbed a white porcelain bowl out of the cupboard and served myself some of the clafoutis. I took a bite and smiled to myself, quickly devouring it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I turned on the water, warming it before scrubbing my dish clean and putting it into the drying rack. I stretched. It’s cleaning day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I grabbed my supplies and headed to my own room first. I grab my chlorine and dump some into my personal pool, turning on the pool cleaning filter. I swept the debris off and wiped down the waterproof furniture. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I stand slightly on my tippy-toes and start at the top of the door wiping downwards. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I finish off my balcony and head to my bathroom, scrubbing the walls, tub, toilet, sink, tiling, cabinets. I organized all of my stuff so it was in the correct order and wiped down the door handles, heading to one of the biggest jobs, The nest, and infirmary.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I started with the nest, grouping together the darks, whites, and colors, stripping the pillows and blankets off their covers. After everything was stripped off revealing the inner whites of the pillows the large circle pillow that covered the entire floor, it was custom-made.  sprayed everything down with Lysol, and took the whites first to the washer throwing them in with some detergent and letting it run on heavy-duty. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> While that was going on, I started wiping down doorknobs, doors, and the window inside of the nesting room. After those areas were sufficiently wiped down I moved on to the infirmary hopping into the elevator. I started cleaning that on the way down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I entered into the infirmary, the strong aroma of antiseptic hit my nose. I immediately correlate scent with needles and shake my head to get that fear out of my brain. I start wiping down the beds, clearing dust, turning on the air-con to make sure any dust wasn’t in there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I then headed over to the big fridge that held all of the liquids.  I checked the blood expiration dates Throwing out the packages and putting on a clipboard the orders of the blood packages that I was now missing. I checked the saline as well making sure it's pH content was at a healthy level.  I made sure the water hadn't gone warm as that would make it pretty much unusable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> After checking the rest of the area and making sure my emergency birth equipment and surgery equipment was all right. I wipe down the flooring making sure to put the water absorption pads at the bottom of all the beds to absorb any sort of liquids that may spill off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After that, I went over and busied myself. I cleaned everything else that needed to be cleaned. Wiping the doorknobs down and checking the filters for imperfections. Turning the AC off and turning off the lights, leaving the room. By this time it had already been two hours since I started cleaning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I headed into the nesting room, switching out the washer laid to the dryer, putting the heavily colored sheets and things into the washer. I started the washer and headed out the door, seeing Nettle had cleaned our own room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I was tasked with cleaning the greenhouse, Infirmary, our bathroom, and the personal elevator. Nettle was tasked with cleaning the kitchen, our room, hall walls, and elevators. We would both tackle the living room together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I walked over to the elevator and it opened to see Nettle, wearing old jeans and a white t-shirt, hair undone, covered in a Lysol scent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I smiled at me and he walked out to begin in the kitchen. I stop at the greenhouse floor and exit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first thing I do is sweep the leaves and such. The second is to make sure our integration system is still working, it was. I sprayed down the succulents and tested the soil.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After doing that I sprayed down the bean bags with Lysol and cleaned the grating and canopy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I entered the elevator after 4 hours of hard work, going down to the ground floor. There I met Nettle and we began working in the living room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I coughed as I inhaled dust after moving items from the walls.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Together we removed the furniture covers and Lysoled down the room, throwing the covers in the laundry room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I went into my own room and started setting up the nest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a cold minute (Thx Ja night XD) Nettle joining me and we redressed the nest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After checking to see if everything was sufficiently aired out from the Lysol, I personally scented everything with Nettle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After that was all done I took a small lunch break before getting back to work and redressing the living room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once everything was said and done, I hopped into the shower, combing through my white, silky locks. I scrubbed the cleaning supplies off my skin till I was flushed pink. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I dressed in the attire I picked out and leaned against Nettle, turning on the T.V.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We were only 3 minutes into the show when charges started to wake in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I sigh and get up. I give them a shining smile “Good Afternoon everyone!!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I get various responses back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ushijima slightly tilted his head, as did Kita. “Did you do some cleaning?” The blunt omega asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I gave them a tired smile. “Yup, every month we have to clean the sanctuary top to bottom! The only rooms we don't clean are the occupied rooms.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shirabu looked slightly offended, “We could have helped! This place is big!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I give a chuckle to the omega, “Nope, according to my contract no charge is allowed to deal with chemicals unless strictly supervised.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi raised a brow to that one, “Why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I give a sad sigh, my face softening as I reminisced, “A couple of years ago in another facility and omega tried cleaning, and threw out their back. They hadn't known they were pregnant and miscarried. They had to get their reproductive organs removed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At that sentence, multiple omegas sucked in their breath and the alpha’s looked hackled, peering around with fierce, wild eyes. Like wolves they looked to each other before relaxing, only seeing Nettle, but determined his lazy ass wasn’t a threat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I huffed a laugh at that and Nettle just rolled his eyes like the dramatic adult that he is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well anyway, that’s in the past, I saw them recently and they adopted 2 pups, both girls, that they both love with their whole hearts,” I said giving up a slight lie to make the omegas and alpha’s feel better. In all actuality, the omega couldn’t handle it. They would never have kids and ended up messing with his oxygen pump in the hospital. He died from an overdose of oxygen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His alpha couldn’t handle it. As he had lost both his pup and mate in one day and took a flying dive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nettle sensed the lie but kept silent, realizing my lie was in good intentions. He knows I still blamed myself for it. After all, I could have caught the omega if I was 2 seconds sooner. I didn't, and all three of the amazing people died.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I shook the self-hate and negative energy off of myself and led the teens inside, where some of them departed to their room and Akaashi, Tendou, Sugawara, and Kita went up to the greenhouse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I followed them up. I entered the greenhouse and climbed up the canopy, sitting on top of it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I let my skin reflect the sun. I'm 87 percent certain that I was blinding any planes that happen to fly above me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lilly! What are you doing up there?” Sugawara shouted to me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I climbed down and sunk into a beanbag chair beside him, “Sunbathing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How long were you cleaning?” Akaashi asked, looking at me, curled with his legs to his chest in a dark blue bean bag.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I gave a gesture of thought before responding, “I believe that It took around 8 hours to give or take. It usually takes 10 hours because I usually have to clean all the rooms.” I said</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ten hours??!” Tendou had exclaimed, sitting up in the red chair he had taken.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I nod my head in confirmation. “Yep. It was tiring, but I’m happy it’s clean!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I smiled at the omegas and they gave me slight smiles back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah! Sugawara, I’ll need to talk to you later, no you aren’t in trouble for anything, just a conversation.” I said, he blinked at me and nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tendou stretched and got up, “I need to go do my homework before I forget about it.” Kita nodded as well and followed Tendou out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi sighed, “I promised Kentarou that I would help him with his math homework today.” He got up and waved by, managing to slip into the elevator before the doors shut.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What did you want to talk about Lilly-Kun?” The silverette omega questioned me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I sighed and stretched before tying my hair into a tight high ponytail. I made sure all of my clothing could be removed easily and sat down, facing the omega.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I sighed and grabbed his hands, “Sugawara, you are going to have a very adverse reaction to what I'm about to say. If you feel like you need to scratch, scratch me. Got it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh? Why would I want to scratch you? What's wrong? Why would I have a bad reaction?” He asked, confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sugawara, have you been sensing something different with your body?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I questioned, using my calming, but serious voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess I’ve been a little hungrier? I’ve been pretty nauseous at the smell of food, and I feel bloated. That’s really it.” He said, giving off a list.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I sighed and pulled his hands into mine. “Sugawara, I’m going to be straight with you. You’re pregnant.” I said, looking directly into his eyes, weaving a scent net around us.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked confused for a second, “I’m what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I shuddered and got ready for the pain about to happen to be my body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re pregnant.” He looked at me like I was stupid.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not pregnant, it’s not possible.” He said, still vehemently denying the fact.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sugawara, you had a heat, right after you miscarried, your body was saying it wanted a baby, doesn't matter if you just lost one. Because the gestational sac was empty, your omega didn’t even register it as a baby.” I said slowly, watching as horror formed in his chocolate amber eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not possible! I just had a miscarriage!” He shouted as he slightly hunched his back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh shit. I’m about to be in a world of hurt. I felt my body move without my permission, wrapping his most dangerous body part around my arms.’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I felt as Sugawara’s feral side came out. Something that can't come out unless there are no alphas nearby. It’s how omega’s defend themselves from other omegas.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His claws dug into my flesh, not piercing, but close, I winced at the feeling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sugawara! Please calm down!” I pleaded with him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Calm down? CALM DOWN?! NO” He essentially growled at me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That’s what he said before he penetrated my skin with his claws. Blood immediately boiled up and down the wounds. He lunged for his own arms and I took him into my chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I bit my lip hard as he gouged my back. His claws slid through my muscles like butter. Blood splattering on him and on the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I knew the scars for these wounds would be horrendous. He dug his claws into my back do they were buried in my flesh, tearing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He removed his fingers from my wound lunging at me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I quickly drop to the ground and bare my neck, showing that I am not a threat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It didn’t help. He was blinded by the fear of miscarriage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The scene around us quickly devolved to something bloody and grievous. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The wounds I had received while serious, weren’t fatal. The omega could have killed me. He could have ripped my heart out, or twisted my neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was still there, just buried in this violent temporary mask.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I shakily rise to my fear and approach him, hands in a complacent manner. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The hysterical omega snapped and lunged for me, knocking his head into my jaw.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My head flew back as the headbutt landed, I let the blood spill from my now swollen lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I coughed a couple of times and watched as the red splattered on the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry for this Sugawara.” Was All I said, voice hoarse, as I stunned him, racing forward and grabbing him as he went limp.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I pulled him to my scent glands and pumped out my scent heavily. His eyelids dropped as he fell asleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I stumble to my feet and trudge to the elevator.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>WITH NETTLE:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I sigh and the alpha’s joined me on the couches. Tendou, Akaashi, and Kita joined us quickly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I stood up and gestured to Daichi to follow me, jogging out of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked confused by it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He matched pace with me and asked, “Why do you need me to come with you Nettle-san?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I didn’t answer and continued running until we had gotten into the offshoot gym. I pull him to the floor and lay down next to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At this point, he just looked confused. I sighed, “Get ready for a lot of fear, anger, and pain to come through your bond. Lilly isn’t hurting Suga, just remember that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Was all I said as I relaxed my body and tensed when I felt the onslaught of emotions through my bond.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I shivered and Daichi let out a pained groan as he held his head, he shot up and immediately fell back down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s why you don’t stand up when your mate is going through something intense,” I said gritting my teeth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as the wave of pain ended I pulled Daichi up and supported him until we were jogging over to the elevator.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>BACK TO LILLY:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I entered the elevator, standing in the center of the elevator as my back gushed blood. We entered the ground floor and I opened the intercoms to the living room “Please clear the way to Nettle and I’s quarters.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I waited a minute before opening the door to the elevator.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as I opened the door, I heard several horrified gasps, I completely ignored them. I knew damn well how marred I was. A thick slice across my right cheekbone, arms bloody, back, absolutely obliterated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I stepped out and walked over to my room opening the door, stepping inside. Walking through the door to the infirmary. (The one not through the nest.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Walking down a slight flight of stairs while in pain, caring a person, is not easy. At all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I saw some people filter into the room as I sat Sugawara down on the foremost bed and closed the curtain. I rushed to get blood and an IV quickly into my vein. I cleaned the surface of my arm before I entered the vein, disturbing blood. I pulled the transferable IV carrier with me as I walked over to the shower in the room, quickly stripping my shirt and turning it on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blood ran over my body as the water stung. I hissed slightly when I stepped out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After cleaning the wounds, I grab a couple of sets of needles and thread. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Biting down on a towel I poured Isopropyl alcohol into the little puncture marks in my arm first.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I threaded the needle and started my suturing work. This is when Daichi and Nettle decided to join us.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daichi walked over to his mate and sat in a chair by his bed. My own mate scrubbed in and started inspecting my back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He rubbed my shoulders slightly, “Bite down Lilly.” was all the warning I got before my back was doused in Isopropyl alcohol. I felt tears come to my eyes as I ripped through the towel with my teeth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A stuttering gasp left my mouth as I hunched over and trembled at the pain. All Nettle did was sit me up straight and start suturing my back. I continued to sew up my arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finishing in record time due to zoning out, I wrapped my arms and stitches with bandages and relaxed my body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was another hour before Nettle was done sewing my back together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At this point I was numb to the pain, I lifted my arms, chest, and back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned me around and kissed me whispering sorry over and over again. I just purr at him. “You had nothing to do with my decision,” I whispered and he helped me lay down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I watched with blurry eyes as he administered pain medication into my drip. Like that, I was out like a light.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nettle’s POV: I injected pain meds into his IV and he passed out. I walked over to the sink and moistened a towel, before starting to wipe my mates' blood off of a sleeping charge. It hurt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To see Lilly in such a state. To have to treat the one who hurt him. I’ll do it anyway, however. I love Lilly and this job owns his heart and soul. I refuse to give up or attack a charge because of my own wants.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I finished cleaning Sugawara up and checked on Daichi’s sleeping form. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I grabbed the blood remover from the closet and began scrubbing. In 30 minutes I was done with the Infirmary and the stairs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I exited the room going into the living room. Everyone was there, all looking worried.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first one up was Noya, “Are they okay?????” before the entire room burst into noise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My eyes widened “Shhhhhhh!” I shushed the loud teens.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They quieted. “They will be fine, Suga just had mental stress, and you all obviously have seen Lilly, he’s going to be out for a few days to a few weeks. Or in the very least in a wheelchair.” I explained to several people in the rooms lax.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What caused so much mental hurt to Sugawara-san?” Akaashi piped up, worrying, tinting his blue eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I sighed slightly, “Something I’m not allowed to tell you guys, but it's something Lilly expected and was ready to pay the price for.” I said with finality.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For the next few weeks, I ask you don’t fight and try to be quiet when at the infirmary.” I said at last, “All of you retire for the night. I’ll see you guys in the morning.” I said as I dismissed the charges.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone left and soon it was just me. I quickly scrubbed my skin clean of blood and had a slight panic attack. Something a little unknown about me is I have hemophobia or the fear of blood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I shivered and allowed myself to cry as I released the motions Lilly felt so he didn't have to, lulling myself to sleep in a cold bed without my mate by my side.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>When I post the actual chapter, I'll just tag it onto this one so look out for it!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another teaser! I'm completely flooded with school work, so I'll try to give you a teaser and chapter every week! I get to the weekends and I'm drained, + I joined a cosplay group, so my free time is limited! - 08/26/20</p><p>STILL FLOODED - 09/05/20</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chapter 18 TEASER-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pain filled my back as I cracked my eyes open and exhaled tiredly. It feels as if I was run over by 14 buses, but my back took the brunt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I try to lift my arms and I'm overwhelmed with pain, a small whimper escapes my lips as I stop trying to move and left myself drift into the darkness once again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Last time: “For the next few weeks, I ask you don’t fight and try to be quiet when at the infirmary.” I said at last, “All of you retire for the night. I’ll see you guys in the morning.” I said as I dismissed the charges.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone left and soon it was just me. I quickly scrubbed my skin clean of blood and had a slight panic attack. Something a little unknown about me is I have hemophobia or the fear of blood.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>I shivered and allowed myself to cry as I released the motions Lilly felt so he didn't have to, lulling myself to sleep in a cold bed without my mate by my side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This time: LILLY’S POV</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I crack my eyes open and groan in pain, shutting my eyes. Well, time to try again. Pain filled my back as I cracked my eyes open and exhaled tiredly. It felt as if I was run over by 14 buses, but my back took the brunt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I try to lift my arms and I'm overwhelmed with pain, a small whimper escapes my lips as I stop trying to move and sigh. There isn’t much to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I look around and observe my surroundings, the Infirmary was empty and it looked to be around early morning or late night. I just sighed and let the darkness engulf me, there was nothing to do if I can’t move.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>NEXT DAY:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I woke up again, squinting at the brightness, looking around. I spot a person.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello” I sort of croak out, wincing at my dry throat and how I sounded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They gasped and quickly grabbed water in a cup, helping me sit up, handing me the water. I close my eyes and sip until I hear slight sniffling. I breathe in a familiar scent, before turning my eyes onto him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I gave a smile, “Good morning Sugawara, how are you feeling?” I said softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He just cried more, sniveling out, “Why- Why are you asking me that??”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I just smiled. “One, I care about you, what I told you was very important, don’t blame yourself, when an omega goes feral, they can’t control themselves, I knew it could happen. I could have stopped you, I didn’t because you needed to get it out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I pulled him close, being careful of the water, uncaring about the pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I cooed at him, brushing through his hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry I hurt you, Lilly.” He finished crying. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said it’s fine Sugawara, I counted for this, I’m going to fall asleep, and will likely be asleep for a long time, it’s a little thing I can do, collapse my scent into myself, I’ll heal twice as fast if I do so, so I’ll be sleeping for at least 3 days. If I go longer, Nettle knows how to wake me up, be careful of you belly, and only tell Daichi with Nettle around, You have an appointment in 5 days.” I said, laying down, and falling asleep for the first of many minutes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nettle’s POV: I walked out from where I was hiding in the stairwell. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I gave a smile to Sugawara and my passed out mate, I was meaning to talk to him beforehand, but Sugawara needed it more than I did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sugawara,” I called to the omega who flinched and approached me looking down, still holding the cup. I grabbed the cup and threw it into the garbage, placing a hand slowly onto his shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Calm down, you’re not in trouble,” I soothed him, he relaxed slightly, but I could still smell the guilt on him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sugawara, he knew that it could happen, and I knew it could happen. When you lose yourself, it’s not you in control. Don’t think that you attacked him because you didn’t, he could have gone feral as well, but he didn’t. He could have stopped you, but he knew that you would hurt yourself if you couldn’t take it out an anything. That’s why he offered himself up.” I told the distraught omega, tears still gathered in his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That doesn’t change the fact that I hurt him!” He whispered- yelled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I sighed, “I’m not good t emotional stuff. Yes, you hurt him, but it wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> in that mental state. You were panicking, and I know for a fact half of the guilt is because you don’t even remember it. You only know what others have said.” I tried to explain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked down once more and nodded. “I feel worse because all I know is that he had horrible injuries, and I don’t even remember causing them, all I know is what he told me before-” He froze and got wide-eyed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I shot into action, “I already knew Sugawara, I can smell it on you, added to the fact that Lilly tells me everything.” I said, calming him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked confused, “He does” I nodded in affirmation, “We knew almost the second you got out of heat, Kita, Akaashi, and Tendou are also carrying, you are the last to find out. Kita is your pair or the one you will be talking too. You are now in Generation 2, 1st from Karasuno to get pregnant and the fourth to find out.” Nettle explained</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sugawara got wide-eyed and gaped, “The others are pregnant too??” He said in a sharp whisper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nettle nodded, “We are expecting a literal full house, we suspect the 3rd Generation is also going to fall pregnant, but we can’t quite tell until a couple of days after, Lilly can usually tell the day of, I have to wait at least 5 days after a heat to be able to tell.” Nettle said absentmindedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hummed, “All 2nd gen appointments are in now 2 days, you’ll all be getting ultrasounds.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sugawara shuddered slightly and Nettle softened his features, “Don’t worry about it, your body was craving a baby, the empty sac could simply be due to the fact that you are young, that and the empty sac rate is higher in males.” Nettle said, “It was bad luck, yes, but good karma comes to those who wait, now, let’s get you out of here.” Nettle said as he led the silverette out of the infirmary into the nest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nettle hummed slightly, he had a letter to write.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…---....----</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dear </span>
  <span>Agent [R̷̲̝͕͖͇̟̦͉̞͓͎̋̉̿̾̐̾̍́̄͐̆̉̇̅̄̇̏̉͑̕͝͠͠Ė̴̢̧̨̛͇̗̤̰̦̣̝̬̲̺̙̤̬̼̳͚̜͓͚̐̋͑͐̌͂̏̓̇Ḑ̵̡̛̗͇͈̝̅̍̓̇̓̋͛͒̈́̌͊̎̒̅̃̒͆͌͊̄̕̚͝͝A̴̱̫̯͚̲͉̗̰̙͉̣̱͙̪̺̘̙͖̥̫̰̗̟̝͖̼̭͑̈́́̀̓̑͋̑̈̈́͆̈͠ͅÇ̴͎̼̫̳͔̤̠͂͑̑T̵̢̛͉̫̪͓͇̞̟̬̮͖̠͉̋̏̎̊̓͌̋̾͐͌̌̍͝ͅĖ̸̢̼̹̼̲͍̹̩̝̳̞͇̃͑̎͑͒͋̌̓͒͂̓̇̿̚̚ͅD̴̘̣͙͔̑̂̒̅̅̅], </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This is Agent Nettle. Agent Lilly had delivered the news to </span>
  <span>1KaraG111, who received it poorly. Due to that Agent Lilly is out of commission for a short while. In two days are G2’s first appointments. G3 is suspected to be a full house, more research needs to occur. Every other pregnancy thus far has been going well. ShiraG211 found out through research of his symptoms. InaG231 suspected it and had told the twins, who confronted Lilly. FukuG221 suspected it. None of G2 has told their partners as of yet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I don’t have much more to tell you other than the fact that G2 has realized their pregnancies, G3 may be a full room (All pregnant), and that Karasuno’s Ace is still in heat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>abcxyzHabceabcrabcoabcsabchabciabcmabcaxyzabc abcxyzAabcoabcixyzabc, Agent Nettle</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I sent the email off, I refuse to write an actual letter, technology exists for a reason. (((( FRICKEN STUBBED MY TOE TWICE BEFORE SLAMMING MY ENTIRE FOOT INTO A WALL SO NOW I HAVE TO DEAL WITH SOMETHING LIKE A SUBUNGUAL HEMATOMA T-T))))</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I told yall I would go on unexpected Haitus's, you signed up for this, sorry its short, I'm d e p r e s s e d.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Appointments</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>FINALLY A NEW CHAPTER It's late AF but it's h e r e. https://www.ferendum.com/en-us/PID478953PSD265897819 GO V O T E, I can't make decisions very well-</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://www.ferendum.com/en-us/PID478953PSD265897819">
    <span>https://www.ferendum.com/en-us/PID478953PSD265897819</span>
  </a>
  <span> Vote for me! Should anyone do it? The votes will make it so I’ll make a scene (An offshoot non-canon to the book short story) after I finish the book of what would happen to that person’s respective mate and/or children.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Last time: </span>
  <span>Nettle hummed slightly, he had a letter to write.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…---....----</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dear Agent [R̷̲̝͕͖͇̟̦͉̞͓͎̋̉̿̾̐̾̍́̄͐̆̉̇̅̄̇̏̉͑̕͝͠͠Ė̴̢̧̨̛͇̗̤̰̦̣̝̬̲̺̙̤̬̼̳͚̜͓͚̐̋͑͐̌͂̏̓̇Ḑ̵̡̛̗͇͈̝̅̍̓̇̓̋͛͒̈́̌͊̎̒̅̃̒͆͌͊̄̕̚͝͝A̴̱̫̯͚̲͉̗̰̙͉̣̱͙̪̺̘̙͖̥̫̰̗̟̝͖̼̭͑̈́́̀̓̑͋̑̈̈́͆̈͠ͅÇ̴͎̼̫̳͔̤̠͂͑̑T̵̢̛͉̫̪͓͇̞̟̬̮͖̠͉̋̏̎̊̓͌̋̾͐͌̌̍͝ͅĖ̸̢̼̹̼̲͍̹̩̝̳̞͇̃͑̎͑͒͋̌̓͒͂̓̇̿̚̚ͅD̴̘̣͙͔̑̂̒̅̅̅], </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This is Agent Nettle. Agent Lilly had delivered the news to 1KaraG111, who received it poorly. Due to that Agent Lilly is out of commission for a short while. In two days are G2’s first appointments. G3 is suspected to be a full house, more research needs to occur. Every other pregnancy thus far has been going well. ShiraG211 found out through research of his symptoms. InaG231 suspected it and had told the twins, who confronted Lilly. FukuG221 suspected it. None of G2 has told their partners as of yet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I don’t have much more to tell you other than the fact that G2 has realized their pregnancies, G3 may be a full room (All pregnant), and that Karasuno’s Ace is still in heat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>abcxyzHabceabcrabcoabcsabchabciabcmabcaxyzabc abcxyzAabcoabcixyzabc, Agent Nettle</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I sent the email off, I refuse to write an actual letter, technology exists for a reason.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This Time:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I woke up and turned, smiling slightly. I creeped out of bed and froze when my mate twitched. I held my hand to my heart and sighed. Moving across the room without making a sound was difficult. I was worried I would wake him and he’d question where I was going.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I tugged on one of his hoodies and pulled on a pair of dark blue skinny jeans. I wasn’t going to bother with gelling up my hair and waking him up, I grabbed gloves and gel from the bathroom. Once again playing a dangerous game, I slid out into the hallway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I pulled out my phone and used the camera to see what I was doing, quickly slipping the gloves on and gelling up my red hair into its usual style.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I folded the glove into the other glove and slid it into my pocket for later disposal, putting the gel back into the room, on the kitchenette counter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I shook slightly to get energy out and walked silently to the elevator, wincing when the bright inside light hit my eyes as it opened. I get in and let it go down, strumming my fingers in my pockets.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Walking out with my normal smirk in place on my face I waved to the other occupants.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sugawara waved back with a smile. I could tell he was nervous, I mean, I would be too if I just had a miscarriage. I gave one back. Akaashi and Kita stopped their conversation and nodded to me. Nettle was standing there on his phone, looking up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded to me and gestured to us out, “Good morning.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I whistled, “You don’t seem like a morning person, Nettle!” I spoke out, breaking the slight tension.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded and let out a wispy chuckle, “I’m not a morning person” He stretched, leading us to Lilly’s van.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After we go in, Sugawara takes the Vital Omegan seat (Birth seat).</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked with his ocean blue eyes gazing over us. “I believe the order is going to go, Sugawara, Tendou, Akaashi, and then Kita.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi raised the question, “How would you know that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He started the car and backed up, “Sugawara because you know what, then in order of who discovered it first, but you never know, just a guess.” He said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That’s when Kita spoke up with his question, “Do you think there is anything of concern with them?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nettle hummed, “No, but Lilly is the expert when it comes to pregnancy, labor, and subsequent birth. I have my general license, so I wouldn’t be able to tell you much without proper equipment. That being said, If I had to say anything, I would say that you have the lesser of everyone else, Kita-Kun.” he spoke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sugawara’s eyes went wide rushing out a question, “Is there something wrong with them or us?” he looked panicked</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nettle was quick to shoot his response, “No, no, just a little thing I noticed, I would know if you were in any serious danger. I’m not going to say anything on it because I want professionals to confirm it!” he said, calming the panicky omega. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>RANDOM POV CHANGE *I have a habit of changing POV’s, plus I started writing this part today and lost track-)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He calmed down relatively but was still trembling around and I could tell he was on edge from his scent. I sighed, not used to the silence as Lilly usually filled it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The silence didn't last long as we pulled into the parking lot. Opening the door, Sugawara was the first out, followed by Tendou, Akaashi, and Kita. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were about to walk in but I stopped them, “Fair warning because you all aren’t around 6 weeks they’re going to have to use the internal scan until you all get further along.” I warned the omegas.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They all nodded, “That’s the wand that goes up to us yes?” Tendou spoke up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I confirmed it with a nod, “Yes, it does, it’s to view the embryos in their developing stage, other than being uncomfortable and a bit intrusive, Lilly has told me from other charges telling him that it was very confusing.” I spoke out. Kita gave a tilt to his head, “Very confusing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I raised my hand slightly, “To get an accurate reading, it tends to tap on the opening and because of its metal components, it creates a confusing response in an omega. Essentially you’ll just feel confused and feel like your privacy is invaded, however, Omega’s tend to be more excited about it because it’s a way to see their future children.” I spoke out, watching as Tendou smiled but I could see his nervousness. Sugawara nodded, having felt it before, and Kita and Akaashi hadn’t given anything away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I led them to the door and up to the entranceway, into the building. Tendou scrunched his nose and went green.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I winced and pointed over to the bathroom, to which Tendou hurried over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi looked slightly confused, “What was that about?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I sighed, “Probably morning sickness.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded. We waited by the bathroom as Tendou exited looking grossed out, I fished a mint out of my pocket and handed it to him. He nodded and popped it into his mouth. We entered the waiting room and I waved to the Nurse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a short wait that flashed by. I looked up as I heard the first name, “Sugawara Koushi.” He shivered and looked a little green himself. I placed a hand on his shoulder, “You’ll be fine Suga.” He nodded and took a breath in, following the Nurse out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After that it was a short wait before Tendou’s name was called out, “Tendou Satori?” Tendou slinked up and rose above the Nurse who looked slightly intimidated at the High Schooler’s height. She led him away and his red hair disappeared beyond the corner. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi was the next one called up and he left calmly, even though I could see the worry in his eyes. Three Omegas down, Kita was sitting crossed and simply got up when they called his name and left, he seemed more excited over worried or nervous.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>WITH SUGAWARA:---</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I shook with nerves as I followed the nurse to the room. It was familiar and reminded me way too much of the… event. I shook that thought out of my head and got undressed at the nurse's directions. Putting on the flimsy blue gown made me feel revealed. I was grossed out but provided a urine sample. I sat on the tabletop and watched as the doorknob turned and walked a familiar face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked at me with a sad smile on his face, “Good morning Sugawara, my condolences, I heard what happened. However, today is to check if there is new life, not focus on one lost too early.” Dr. Ikuji said and he walked over to my position. I looked down when thinking of my failure, how my body couldn’t properly carry my precious unborn child.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I flinched when I felt the needle pressing into my skin. Other than that I was lost in the memories and the fuzziness of what happened to lose my unborn child. I’m still angry at myself that I don’t remember how I lost my baby, but I did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I zoned out of his speech and simply did as instructed, only flinching completely out of it when I felt the wand against myself, shivering at the discomfort and the chill of the lube on the wand. I sighed and decided I wasn’t going to look until Dr. Ikuji said something good.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dr. Ikuji hummed as he looked at the screen, moving the wand to my entrance and pushing letting his eyes slightly before clicking a button. “Sugawara? Do you want to see them?” I looked at the doctor to ask if they were alive before I froze.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Them?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“T-Them??” I spoke out in shock, not believing he was referring to multiple children. My head whipped to the screen where the doctor was pointing at what looked like 2 little dots in white blobs. I just stared as my mouth dropped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dr. Ikuji smiled at me, “Congratulations on the twins Sugawara!” He exclaimed as he pulled the wand out of me. I was still frozen. He patted me on the shoulder and I wordlessly sat up and listened in on what he was saying, not trying to at least. He must have noticed my absent-mindedness because he simply chuckled and handed me a pamphlet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He left the room and I got up out of the bed hearing the plastic wrapping around it crinkle.  I shakily pulled on my clothes, clutching the pamphlet like a lifeline. After pulling on my clothes and tossing the gown in the rubbish bin, I looked into the pamphlet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> As soon as I opened the pamphlet, pictures fell out, one’s in grayscale. I felt myself tear up slightly as I looked at the pictures.  I'm going to protect them this time. I'm not going to let myself fail again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>TENDOU’S EXPERIENCE</b>
  <span>: (I hope to surprise you all with this one! :D)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> I walk into the waiting room and immediately feel sick to my stomach at the smell. I’m fairly sure something about my appearance set off Nettle because he pointed to the nearest restroom which I obviously rushed to. As soon as I got into the stall I met the small breakfast I had on the way there once more. I gagged and dry heaved for a solid minute. After finishing my appointment with the porcelain throne I got off my knees from the- thankfully-, clean bathroom, I washed my hands and gurgled water. Walking out of the restroom I was met with Nettle handing me a mint, which I popped into my mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suga was called up first. I tried calming my nerves but I deserved to be nervous. I have a weird feeling about today. I shivered at the bad mojo and stood up when my name was called. I towered over this nurse and chuckled slightly when I towered over her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“R- Right this way Tendou-san..” She meekly muttered out, scurrying to the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I walked into it and scrunched my nose at the heavy antiseptic, I hope I don’t puke again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please dress into that outfit, the doctor will be with you shortly, the bathroom is over there please take a urine sample-” The nurse rushed out pointing to the gown that was on the table bed thing before rushing out. I chuckled, I still intimidate people. It hurt, but I was numb to it by now. I guess that’s why I was so easy going with the people at the Sanctuary because they don’t judge me for my height, just my attitude. I zoned out as I dressed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I walked into the bathroom and provided a sample. “Woah, kinda drafty,” I said before chuckling slightly at my own joke and sitting on the table. The doctor entered the room, “Tendou Satori?” I nodded, “Yeah”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded, “Hello I am Doctor Chiyu, you’re in for a pregnancy check, Yes?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dr. Chiyu looked down to the chart he was holding, “This was recently updated, you are mated and recently went through heat with him? With your mate being Ushijima Wakatoshi?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes and yes!” I said turning my head to show off my still new mating mark. The brown-haired male smiled, nodding. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do have to draw some blood for your files,” he said, having me grab a stress ball. He tourniquets my arm and draws blood. Afterward, he retracted the needle and placed a bandage over the wound he punctured into me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He went over the procedure and I lent back, trying not to squirm from the uncomfortable sensation of cold metal scraping against my walls. Well, Nettle was right when he said it would make you feel confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I heard the doctor slightly suck in a breath and I looked over to him, tilting my head. “Is anything wrong?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shook his head, “Nothing is wrong, but this is your first pregnancy yes?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I nodded, arching a brow, “Yes, it is.” I said leaving the sentence hanging, I was still edging around the word, not yet accepting that there was a baby inside of me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked to my face, “Would you mind if I bring in med students?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I must have looked upset because he quickly put out calming gestures, “Only if you say yes, of course”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” I said with finality, “Now will you tell me what’s up or not??” I said, irritable. I didn’t want my privacy invaded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shook his head up and down, retracing the wand, I sat up and stretched slightly, popping my back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sat on his Doctor’s stool and looked at me, “Congratulation’s Tendou Satori, you are carrying-,” A smile broke on my face, how could I not be happy- Whether Wakatoshi accepts it or not, I’m excited. That is until my smile and mouth dropped open, my red eyes widening even more than they already were at the doctors next words., “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Q̷̢̧͎͚͓̤̗̠̞͎̗̥̜̲̩̩̥̦̼̺̲̙̘͓̗̗̰̘̞͙̻̠͙͈̜͉͒̆̈̈́̀̓́̈́̂́̈̈́̉̉͒̌͑̽̒̔͌̈́͂͗͂̇͛͐̂̂̐͂̚͘͜͝ͅ</span>
  </em>
  <span>ǘ̸̧̨͚̙̫̖̮͍͙̠̤͖̪̪͈̯͖̥͉̞͓̬̌̓ͅͅä̷̧̡̧̢͖̣̮̰͔͖̠̼̙̙̠͚͔̰͉̻̯̰͈̖͖͍̖͕̫͙̦̘̤̠̠͉̯̦́̍̀͋͒̈́͌̊̾͑̓̐̿̏̾̐̄̅̇̈̂̊̈́̑̓̃͑̿͋̄͐͋̚̚͝͝͝ͅd̶̺̩͙̲͌͆͒̔̈͛͂̂͆̋̈́̋̀̌͐͒̈̿̕͠</span>
  <b>ŗ̷̨̨̢̨͓̼̱̩̦̗͕̹̬̣͔͔̻̪̭̲̱̦̱̦͚̺͍̬̗̟̱͙͇͇͎̖̐͛̆̑̀͋͌̇̓̇̔̽̀̀̿̒͌̊͂̓̂̐͜͠͝ͅͅͅṳ̷̧̡̧̧̨̯̻̱̬̖͉̼̤͉̲̭͈͍̺̬̼̣̹̩͍̞͉̭̥̺̝̟̲̜̖̜͒͌̐͐̅̒̃̉͜͜ͅ</b>
  <span>p̶̛̹̝͈̻̫̗̤̟͇̓̾̓̈̂͗̏̐̈́̐̄̎͒͗̃̆̐̔͌͛̈́͑̃̂̍̚̚͘͠͝l̵̢̨̧͓͈̱̗̬͚̫̬͚͎̗̬̥̝̮͍͙͓̥̹̲̞͚̻̲͚̠̺̼͓͉̇̒̅͂̃̿̇̊̒̑̐̎̅́̄̅̃̆̾̀́̈́̽̊̇̚͜͜͠͝e̸͍͈̝͓̻͊̽̔͆̐͑̈̈́̔̎̀͛̑̀͗͒̽̅̅̒̓̓̏͊̉̄͋̕̚̕͠͝͠</span>
  <span>t̶̠̣͉͚̅͛̽̒͂͊̓͒̈ͅͅ</span>
  <span>ş̵͓̝͉̪̟̲̮̮͇̬̜̹̦̹̺̦̮̲̪̰̦̺̱̒̈́͑͊̈͐̎̒͐̇͊̎̾͒̕͠.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I-” He cut my stuttering off, “I know it’s a lot to handle given you are 18, but there are options-” “Excuse me, I’m going to pass out now-” was all I could get out before my body slumped backward and I heard the doctor yelping. I let the black overwhelm me, and drifted off into the darkness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I snapped awake after an unknown time, the doctor was still freaking out, which wasn’t professional at all. Looking at the clock, I had been out for 3 solid minutes. I simply got us, giving no fucks and getting dressed right there. I was way too shocked to care.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I grabbed the photos and pamphlets and left, leaving the stuttering doctor. I walked out with a purpose, completely bypassing Sugawara, and Nettle, walking out to the van.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>AKAASHI’S POV:</b>
  <span> Once I was called to it I followed directions and slipped into the thin blue patient gown they provided, calming myself down. I made sure to provide a urine sample, I didn’t want to forget to after all. Just as the nurse said the doctor entered quickly, he looked like a stuttering mess, “Hello, I am Doctor Chiyu, You are Akaashi Keiji yes?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I nodded, “Yes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, are you mated?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, but I have a court mate, Bokuto Koutarou” I spoke out as the doctor calmed himself. He flipped through his chart and hummed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will have to draw some blood to put on your medical files, do you collapse from needles?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I shook my head and he prepped me, quickly drawing blood. I didn’t really notice, too excited at the fact I would find out if I became pregnant.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, could you please put your feet into the stirrups?” The doctor said after explaining the procedure and drawing my blood I nodded. While uncomfortable, it wasn’t painful. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The doctor hummed a bit, looking at the screen, after that he pressed a button. Something pointed out that he slipped into a brochure? Or pamphlets. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“May I ask how tall your court mate is?” I turned my head at the weird question, “He’s 185.3 centimeters. (~6’1”) If I may ask why?” I said as he slipped the wand out of my body and helped me sit up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He once again, hummed handing me the pamphlet I had decided what it was, “Congratulations, Akaashi-Kun, I read you were struggling with malpractice in the medical field, however, you are incredibly fertile, and that paid off per se, You are pregnant with multiples, specifical triplets!” Dr. Chiyu exclaimed, smiling. My eyes widened and a small smile broke out on my face. I’m happy, and I can’t wait to tell Koutarou.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He told me about the information in the pamphlets, “Also, fair warning Akaashi-Kun, towards the end of your pregnancy due to the fact you were on abortion pills beforehand. Due to that, I want you to stay in the Sanctuary for your 8th month, where most male omegas give birth.” I nodded at that information, still smiling. The doctor nodded at me then leaving. I quickly got dressed and walked out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I met with Sugawara and Nettle in the hall, Sugawara looked confused and Nettle was looking behind him, “What’s wrong?” I questioned the two.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tendou just walked out.” Nettle said, still not looking at me, Sugawara nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I turned my head slightly, “Perhaps he heard some news that upset him?” Sugawara shivered at my phrase. I winced, not meaning to send him a flashback.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>WITH KITA</b>
  <span>:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I walked in shortly after Akaashi-san walked into the door leading to the back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changing quickly I sat onto the table after capping the urine sample I had to give. The doctor was quick to walk in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He seemed kind as he smiled to me, “Hello, Kita Shinsuke, is it? I am Doctor Ikuji.” he introduced himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I nodded, “Yes I am Kita Shinsuke.” I spoke out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded back, “Very well, I will have to draw blood to put in our records.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I took a breath in and looked away, needles made me anxious. He did it quickly but I could still feel the horrid feeling of metal sinking through your flesh. After drawing my blood, he explained the procedure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he talked me through the procedure, I simply laid back and let him do his work. I grimaced at the discomfort, it didn’t quite hurt but it was certainly uncomfortable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a solid 3 minutes of the doctor prodding around his insides, Dr. Ikuji printed out pictures and placed them in a pamphlet. He gave the pamphlet to me and said, “Congratulations, you are pregnant Kita-Kun!” before going off about the pamphlet containing important information. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I gave a small smile at that. The doctor left, and I got dressed back into my clothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I can’t wait to see my future child. I placed my hand on my stomach and gave another smile. “I can’t wait for you to get here, even if unintended,” I whispered. I left the room and walked out to the clinic doorway into the waiting room. Akaashi gave a wave to me, Sugawara looked zoned out, and Nettle was gone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>NETTLE’S POV: Sugawara joined me after around half an hour. He looked dazed. I looked up to him, “Good news for me Suga?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded slowly before sitting down by me. “How am I going to tell Daichi?” he whispered, placing a hand on his stomach and leaning into me. I shifted my body and he put his head on my shoulder. “I’m guessing the tests were positive?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded slightly. “Congrats Suga, is it healthy?” I asked he shook his head in a no.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I gave a confused nose, about to respond when he did so for me, “Them.” it was only whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I let my eyes widen slightly before twisting my facial features down, “Congratulations on the multiples, I’m guessing twins.” I spoke out. Sugawara nodded before uncurling with a deep breath and sitting up. Pulling out his phone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, that was a clear sign to stop bothering him, I had pulled out my phone and was about to turn it on when Tendou walked out, then walked right by me. I scrunched my face and turned to watch him walk out of the clinic. The doors opened again and I smelled Akaashi join us. “What’s wrong?” I heard the brunette question.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tendou just walked out.” He gave a confused sound, “Maybe something upset him?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I nodded to his conclusion and stood up, catching Suga’s attention, “Wait here for Kita, I’m going to go check on Tendou.” Akaashi nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I walked out of the clinic and to the van, seeing Tendou sitting on the tarmac leaning against the Van, his eyes were tear-filled when his head shot up to my view.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He quickly tried hiding the evidence of himself crying but was unsuccessful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I was squatted by him and pulled him into an improper hug. “What’s up Tendou?” I questioned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sniffled for a while before answering me, “I’m pregnant.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I nodded, “I suspected as such, but you already knew that, it’s either reality just set in or you got more than you bargained for.” I spoke out in what I hoped was a soothing voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was sniffling through the dialogue, “I’m having multiples!” he was breathing deep with tear tracts over his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I suspected as such, Twins?” I tried guessing. He shook his head and looked at me, I could see the pure anxiety and worry in his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Quadruplets.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(eyes)(eyes)(eyes) CLIFFHANGER~~~ [I'm sorry don't hurt me-] <br/>Sugawara: Twins<br/>Tendou: Quadruplets<br/>Akaashi: Triplets<br/>Kita: A b a b y.<br/>https://www.ferendum.com/en-us/PID478953PSD265897819 Once again, GO VOTE</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Why is that bitch bullshitting their way through science again? It's me. I'm that bitch.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's short I know! I didn't want to cut it off, so I'll be making the bonds next, next chapter! I want the next chapter to be designated to anatomy shit. WARNING: Bullshitted science and feels up coming! There is an unexpected cliffhanger!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Last time: </span>
  <span>He quickly tried hiding the evidence of himself crying but was unsuccessful.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>I was squatted by him and pulled him into an improper hug. “What’s up Tendou?” I questioned.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He sniffled for a while before answering me, “I’m pregnant.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>I nodded, “I suspected as such, but you already knew that, it’s either reality just set in or you got more than you bargained for.” I spoke out in what I hoped was a soothing voice.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He was sniffling through the dialogue, “I’m having multiples!” he was breathing deep with tear tracts over his face.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I suspected as such, Twins?” I tried guessing. He shook his head and looked at me, I could see the pure anxiety and worry in his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Quadruplets.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time( I’m trying out a new writing style!): Nettle paled, knowing Ushijima. He turned his head down to Tendou who was looking at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nettle patted the redhead’s shoulder and pulled him into a hug, “That’s perfectly alright, I expected multiples given Ushijima and his unintended habit of overachieving.” He spoke before chuckling, which was joined by a few wet-sounding chuckles of his own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tendou then raised a question, “Nettle, how am I going to raise 4 babies by myself?” he was fiddling with his hands and looking down, curled into Nettle as Sugawara had been before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nettle sat down on the ground criss-cross, “You won’t be alone. Lilly, all the omegas, and I are here on the off chance Ushijima doesn’t want kids. Don’t let a stupid alpha decide things for you,” he took a breath before looking into Tendou’s eyes, “Listen to your instincts.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>More tears gathered in Tendou’s eyes and he jostled forward and hugged Nettle around the chest. Nettle’s eyes softened, he wasn’t very good with emotions like Lilly was, but he wasn’t completely zoned out about them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lilly would have cooed at him, but Nettle simply let a reassuring hand fall on Tendou’s back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took a few minutes for Tendou to stop crying, and even longer for him to stop sniffling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tendou sat up slowly and wiped his eyes, sniffling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nettle stood up and offered a hand to the redhead, who took it. After pulling the omega up, he unlocked the van and let Tendou sit, “The other’s will be here soon, are you comfortable with telling at least one of them? It’s a thing I’ll explain once everyone is in the van.” Nettle spoke. Tendou nodded hesitantly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nettle closed the door and walked up to the clinic doors. After walking in, he made a beeline to the chairs. Kita had joined Sugawara and Akaashi by the time the alpha got over there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gestured with his head, “Let’s go, Tendou’s in the van.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kita was the first to get up, offering a hand to Akaashi and Sugawara, both of which took them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nettle had the charges walk in front of him, leading the out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nettle-san, what happened with Tendou-san?” Akaashi was the first to break the silence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nettle sighed, “Some shocking news came to light, it’s his decision whether you guys will get to know it or not.” Akaashi nodded. Sugawara looked like he wanted to say something but kept silent. Kita simply nodded at Nettle’s explanation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After Nettle and his entourage arrived at the van, they all climbed in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nettle turned his seat around after shutting and locking the doors, you can never be too safe. He had been in one too many accidents where someone tried getting into the van. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He cracked his neck, a nervous habit, “Alrighty, usually Lilly would tell you this, but because he is incapacitated currently, you’ll have to deal with me telling you this.” Sugawara flinched at that and looked down guiltily. Nettle softened his oceanic eyes as to not scare the omegas. This was a sensitive topic after all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All right, it’s what we call the Omegan Pair Bond. It’s a bond made by two or more omega’s that are either in a generation, pre-pack, or just by close omega friends. To break that down, a pre-pack is a small group of both alphas and omegas. It’s usually something formed in high school, but they don’t really last long unless they’re combined with another pre-pack to make a permanent pack. A generation is in which omega’s go through heat cycle at a relative same time, Tendou, you would be considered the queen of your generation because you were the first to find out about your pregnancy.” Nettle said, taking a second to let them absorb that information before continuing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lilly can get more into that later, but an OPB, for short, is used to comfort omega’s. You could form one with upper generations, or Generation 3, 4, 5, etc. However, you can get a closer and much more long-lasting bond if you make one within or with your own generation. If one is to be made then Tendou would have to initiate it, as he is the queen. A queen is an omega in a generation who first discovers their pregnancy or the first one who goes into complete heat.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nettle took a breath after that long-winded speech, but he still wasn’t done. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now, if you want to form one, then you simply have to scent-mark each other, it will give you a closer feel on the other omega’s emotions, and feelings towards something or someone. You can also sense danger around them. It’s something like forming a pre-pack other than the fact the Queen is the one who is like the mother of the group and that there is no king in an OPB. Inviting in your mate into the OPB would create a generation pre-pack.” Nettle let the tension flow from his shoulders at that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All of the omegas seemed to be considering it, Kita was the first to speak up, “Why would we need an OPB?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nettle nodded, “It’s more of a comfort and safety thing. You can rant, or relate to other omega’s especially if you’re in the same trimester and stages of pregnancy. The safety thing comes from the fact the omegas in the bond can essentially sense pain in other omega’s and have a sense of where they are. It’s like a homing beacon, but can also tell when omega is sick or in labor.” Kita nodded, satisfied his question was answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sugawara spoke up, “How would we form these, and is there an alpha equivalent?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, called a Prince’s bond, it’s usually done so alpha’s don’t fight over territory, but it’s more of alpha’s scents combining over actually scent marking. The scent-marking comes from the fact that omegas, pregnant or not, have a chance of dropping if too touch starved. You would form these over a 3 day period, the first day is revealing things people wouldn’t know, to build up trust. The second day is making the actual bond by staying near each other in a combined scented environment. The third day is spreading time near each other to solidify the bond. The greenhouse or Lilly and I’s nest is where the marking would be held.” Nettle spoke out, almost dozing off like he was reading this from a textbook.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sugawara just blinked, before sinking down into his chair, thinking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Next up it was Akaashi’s turn to ask question’s, “How long would it last, and what happens if it last after the births, or if we are injured?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nettle sat up and leaned over, settling his elbows to his knees, “Well, this bond would last until every member of the group agrees it needs to be broken. If it lasts after the births then your children would grow up accustomed to the other omega’s in the OPB, forming an attachment to them. The same is said for the omega’s, and attachment will form. If you’re injured then the other omega’s would become extremely protective of you. After birth, if you were unable to Mammory feed them, then it is common the other omega’s in the bond will offer up their own milk in the mother’s stead. It wouldn’t quite form an attachment between the other omega’s baby and the omega, but instead, a small bond between the other omega’s baby and the baby whose mother is feeding the other omega’s baby.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At this almost all the omega’s looked shocked, “Wait really?” Akaashi spoke out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nettle nodded, “I’ve seen it happen before, the only problem is that unless the bond is tight in the OPB, it could cause an argument, as omega’s are firefly protective over their young, and can start a spat in the Prince of the generation as well. Speaking of Prince’s, another thing to add on it that there not limited to just their generation. I’ve seen one form that included all of the alpha’s, but the second an omega joins, it’s considered a pre-pack.” The brown-haired alpha sat up and stretched slightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It has a lot of benefits, it’s your decision if you want to start one, but be warned, all secrets come out eventually, sometimes even a good one could make or break a relationship given the situation it comes out in.” He warned sitting back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sugawara nodded fiercely, “I don’t want to be stuck in a situation where I lose my baby again, I want to form an OPB!” he almost had a fire in his eye. If he could set things on fire with the amount of determination he just showed, he would have burned down California (Oh wait- Fire season already does that.) with his gaze.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi nodded, “I agree with Suga-san, there are many benefits to it. I am willing to join if others do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kita was the next to agree, “I have a feeling my Grandmother would want me to be safe, I’ll agree to it as well.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their gazes turned onto Tendou who was worrying his lip with his teeth. After a moment of silence, he slowly nodded, “Alright, but what is said between us, stays between us.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sugawara smiled and Nettle nodded, “All right, I’m what you would consider a monitor, I’m here to make sure that things don’t go too far, or no one pushes on a touchy subject. I swear on all things that make me an alpha, the only person I would ever tell anything to is Lilly, but he would know anyways.” Nettle said placing a hand against his chest. Sugawara chuckled and it even got Tendou to let out a short laugh. Akaashi was hiding a smile and Kita was all business, but you could see the kindness in his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>U N E X P E C T E D     C L I F F H A N G E R</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ya Like Jazz?</p><p> </p><p>Feel free to leave a comment on what I should explain in the anatomy chapter! I try to answer every comment, so feel free to leave one! They honestly make me inspired and make my day. Also, I tend to leave little hints depending on my mood and future occurrences, if you leave a comment, I may choose you!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. A N A T O M Y</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry, it took so long!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Oh? What’s this? You’ve made it this far? Congrats! It’s your author here! Hi, I’m Bubble’s, it’s nice to meet you. We’ll be taking a small break from </span>
  <em>
    <span>Spring Blossoms </span>
  </em>
  <span>for an anatomy break! Everyone has a secret geeky side! I’ll be updating this from time to time because even I don’t know the plot, only the general direction for the story. That’s the truth, I wing the entire storyline. XD</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I’ll be answering questions in the comment section below if you have them, but Imma tries to be thorough. You’ll probably learn some things about me too! That being said, let’s get started.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As you probably noticed I tend to use very gender non-specific pronouns describing typical things on the omegas body. An example of this is that in chapter 20 I use the example mammary feed over breastfeeding. The reason why I did this is that I feel that the omegas would be quite uncomfortable with these female gender-specific terms, or they could not typically depend on the omega. The only thing is, is that if I was a male I would not want to have gender-specific names and labels forced onto me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I take this into account as I’m not quite identifying with gender. My meat suit makes me mad! So when I wear my binder I don’t like it when my chest is referred to as “Boobs” or “breasts”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another example of the gender-unspecific terms is The Opening. The Opening is located inside the omega. I wanted an excuse after where their slick comes from, and how they don’t need to use the bathroom in heats.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>PRESENTING/HEAT/ANATOMY:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Omega’s need to be fully into their heats before they mate, or they’ll have after-sex injuries and their heats will last longer. Once omega is in their heat, then the alpha will be sent into their rut. In my universe, Alpha's rut only activates when they trust the omega, and the omega trusts them. Omega’s are so sensitive at the beginning of their heats that it hurts, once they get used to the feelings of texture, then they’ll be comfortable enough to enter a heat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This is called the “pre-heat” or the period where omega’s are essentially zoned out as they transition into heat. This can last from anywhere between 5-15 minutes or longer. It’s not quite good if it is longer than an hour and the omega should schedule an OBGYN appointment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An omega can hold back their heats for several years, but after the very long heat that results from it and they become so low in fertility then even betas have a higher fertility rate. Alpha’s are very protective of omegas, to the point that they’ll protect a random omega from harm. Alphas are repulsed by the distressing scent of omegas.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That being said, there are still alphas who are either, not smart, nasty or have a (to them) legitimate reason to harm an omega. If alpha is any one of these, then they’ll be more likely to ignore their instincts to get what they want.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alpha’s are known for causing miscarriages on purpose, and even worse? It’s completely legal, frowned upon, but legal. That being said, an omega or others can stop such alpha.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Female alphas essentially keep their penis in their vagina, like a sheath, and their breasts aren’t made of memory glands, they're made of extra fat cells and muscle. They cannot produce milk UNLESS their omega or beta is unable too, they’ll essentially grow mammary glands from the extra tissue in the breasts. This will happen over the course of a week. If a child is grown then it is likely they’ll have a very strong bond with both of their parents.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Male Omega has a bit of mammary flesh under their pectoral skin that allows for milk production but they have air sacs in their chest that deflate and instead are pushed back to make room for milk, so the omega’s chest doesn't change appearance other than puffy nipples, and their chest is a bit softer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Male Alpha’s have a knot at the base of their penis that inflates when they ejaculate to lock them into their omega, in an omega’s heat they usually don’t knot the omega until the omega’s heatwave is over. Their sperm is much more able to get someone pregnant over male betas. Alpha’s have a very high pregnancy success rate, it’s the reason why teen pregnancies are so common and why many parents are very young.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All human’s in my universe is born with the ability to knot, and have an opening. If they present as a beta, they go through a period where they et light cramping as the body absorbs the knot and seals the opening. Alpha’s develop their knot over time, and their opening seals off. Omega’s knots end up becoming useless to them and thus undeveloped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The presenting age for males is normally 15, for female’s it’s normally 13. Omega’s don’t automatically go into heat when they present, they get symptoms for a while beforehand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An Omega’s or Alpha’s scent isn’t immediately known. It takes a few weeks-months to develop. Every person has a unique scent that can be differentiated by their mates and offspring. Omega’s can take up until their third heat to completely develop their scent, and Alpha’s can take over 5 months- 2 years to develop!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Female Omega’s have a heat that usually lasts for 3 days, before bleeding for 4 or so days. However, some female omega’s an all-female alpha’s absorb the blood and tissue produced, but still get some cramping. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An omega’s heat comes in waves, that are usually known by their scent that gets duller and lighter until they ejaculate at the very end of their wave where their scents flood before calming down until the next wave. The waves length and time in between, and how any there are various. The average time is a 45-minute wave with a 30-minute break in between but they can be longer a 2-hour wave with 5 minutes in between.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If the alpha still is knotted to the omega when another wave hits, then they will simply make the omega ejaculate many times over on their knot until the knot deflates, where they will have sex with the omega until the alpha ejaculates, where the omega’s wave will end.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Assbabies don't exist, in the omega, instead of testicles they just have essentially pheromone stabilizers that stabilize their hormones, so they don’t get “As emotional”. Still, a kick to them hurts like a bitch. When they get closer to birth if pregnant, then they will shrink up into the omega’s body, so the omega will be much more emotional and susceptible to mood swings. However, this prevents them from getting in the way during birth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Omega’s while they have penises, have very small penises that when they ejaculate, they're just pushing slick through the urethra. Inside the omega’s rectum is a slit that opens up when they get horny, and that releases slick. The opening is penetrated when the omega is in heat as the opening engorges and blocks the rectum. The opening can be opened when out of the heat, but they have to be horny for it to do so, but it can be manually opened by their alpha with lots of lube. It can only be opened if they want it, their bodies and scent’s know the difference between rape and consensual… unless it’s some Stockholm syndrome type thing, then the body just goes with the omega’s will. That being said Alpha’s can and have ripped openings just to penetrate them. The opening will open so it doesn’t harm the omega’s body more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The opening is essentially a vaginal canal, when they get closer to birth then the slit opens and they just absorb the waste they produce and form it into fat. After the birth then the opening will stay swollen until a few hours after the birth, where it will attempt to close, causing after-birth contractions as it attempts to close, but it will rarely fully close again until a few months later.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After the baby is weaned from the omega’s milk then the opening will regain its elasticity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An omega has another heat 2 months after they give birth, but it takes 6 months for the baby to start being weaned. Because the opening is no longer swollen, it will shut for the heat, so anal penetration and rubbing on the slit how to omega gets enough pleasure last through their heats.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Omega’s can have multiple scent glands, but it's rare, just like multiples in babies, but rarer. Around 1 in 15k omega’s does one have 2 scent glands, and one in ten million has three scent glands. There has only ever been one recorded incident of a person having 4 scent glands, they ended up having 4 mates, but one of the glands burst, and ultimately, they all decided to split up and the omega ended up becoming so attention-starved that they became a prostitute.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Omega’s can become attention-starved easily and that is dangerous for them unless they adapt to it, then it’s hard for them to receive affection and attention.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When omega’s enter their heats they tend to become whinier, clingier, softer, and slightly more childlike in stubbornness. They end up losing their original personality somewhat and adopting a new, unique personality while they are affected by their hormones, they sort of combining their heat persona and normal personality when pregnant. Omega’s can change their personalities to fit their alpha’s and to attract them in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pregnant omegas tend to be very stubborn in their decisions, they are emotional so sad things affect them, but at the same time, they sort of absorbing emotions around them. (Ex. if you're angry, they're angry, if you're happy, they’ll be more inclined to be happier.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>THE OMEGAN PAIR BOND AND PACK DYNAMICS:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>The Omegan Pair Bond. It’s a bond made by two or more omega’s that are either in a generation, pre-pack, or just by close omega friends. To break that down, a pre-pack is a small group of both alphas and omegas. It’s usually something formed in high school, but they don’t really last long unless they’re combined with another pre-pack to make a permanent pack. A generation is in which omega’s go through heat cycle at a relative same time, the omega who discovered their pregnancy first or was the first to enter a complete heat would be considered the queen of their generation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An example of this would be a team, they would form a pre-pack. They normally split up after high school. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A pack is one or more pre-packs combined that at least half of them are of age. When two pre-packs are combined then the two top alpha’s, the “dads” of the group compete together or form a council on who has the most power.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The top of the group can be many things at once or separately. The top omega and top alpha of the group don’t even have to be mated, they would function like co-parents, but better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The head omega is usually known as the Mom of the group. And omega, or rarely, beta, who has motherly personality characteristics. They could be the oldest, or the first one mated. It really depends on how the group as a whole appoints the “Mom”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The head alpha can be many things, and are usually known as “dad”. This alpha can be the first mated, the first to claim control, the most dominant, or an alpha fit for a leader. They are usually mated or in a courting relationship with the “Mom”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That being said, the head of the group can be an omega, they would be known as the head “Luna”. They would take the roles of the alpha or protecting the pre-pack/pack. It is rare because for the Luna to gain power they have to beat each alpha in a competition of the alpha’s choice. Only after they beat every alpha or get the approval of every omega and alpha, can they become Luna. That being said they will most likely be challenged and have to put the alphas in their place and prove they can protect the other omega’s and packs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Paired with a Luna is what is called a Delta. They are usually Alpha’s that are more submissive, but still strong, they are considered under the Luna and their elders, but their protectors and teachers to their younger’s/underclassmen. If the Luna is mated to the Delta then their rank is upped and they become the second in command, which puts them above their upperclassmen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The ranks go</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luna -&gt; Upperclassmen alphas -&gt; Upperclassmen omegas and betas -&gt; Delta -&gt; Underclassmen alpha’s -&gt; underclassmen omega’s and beta’s</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Upperclassmen are considered 2nd and 3rd years, underclassmen are 1st years. The Delta is RARELY an underclassman and thus has control over the rest of the second years. Even if the Delta is also the third year, they would still be under the upperclassmen alpha’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Luna mate’s the Delta then the Delta’s position is upped to Warren.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Warren can challenge the Luna as many times as they want, if the Warren challenges the Luna and wins, then they can choose to take up the leading position, or can order the Luna even when not under emergency situations, doesn’t mean they’ll be listened to though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In a normal pack dynamic, it would be Alpha and head Omega-&gt; Alpha’s and beta’s -&gt; Omega’s</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course, these are just who has the most power over the others and can give directions or instruction to the rest of the pack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alpha’s or Omega’s do not need a head “mom” or “dad” to function.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A pack is one or more pre-packs combined that at least half of them are of age. When two pre-packs are combined then the two top alpha’s, the “dads” of the group compete together or form a council on who has the most power.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If they form a council the top Alpha and Omega’s could come to a unanimous decision to let it fall to Majorities' vote.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If it turns out that, for example, Pre-pack B’s Alpha and Omega heads lose to pre-pack A’s heads, then Pre-pack B’d heads would listen to the orders of pre-pack A’s heads, but would still hold power over their parts of the new pack.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Are these based heavily on wolves? Yes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If a Luna and head Alpha came together to form a pack, then the Alpha would have the power unless the luna took back their power.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An example of these dynamic’s in the story is the Karasuno pre-pack</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daichi is considered the head Alpha and has the “dad” position. His mate, Sugawara, has the head omega position, and the ”mom” position. Asahi has the next top position as an upperclassman. In the second-years, Tanaka has the head Alpha position and will take over the head alpha position once the third-years graduate. Ennoshita has the next head omega positions and the next “Mom” position. After they is Nishinoya who is tied with Tanaka for the top alpha position and more likely to get the “Dad” position over Tanaka. After them is Narita, then Kinoshita. In the first-years, it’s a bit complicated. They’ll grow in their second year, however, it looks as if Yamaguchi is going to have head omega and “mom” position. After he is Tsukishima at head alpha, he’s too salty for head dad position at the current time. Kageyama is after him but isn’t that mature. After Kageyama is Hinata.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Or, Daichi, Sugawara, Asahi, Ennoshita (He takes head omega and mom), Tanaka, Nishinoya, Narita, Kinoshita, Yamaguchi (Most likely to take head omega and mom), Tsukishima, Kageyama, Hinata.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ennoshita and Yamaguchi both take head omega and head mom, which puts them above the head alpha’s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Head Alpha’s/dad, Head omega’s/mom, head alpha, head omega, alpha’s, beta’s, omega’s, is the dominance order.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The head alpha’s and omega’s can be any gender. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In my universe, it usually goes that Primary gender is considered first, so males have more rights, but omega’s have fewer rights. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As in, a Male-Alpha are considered to be the top of the food chain, then Male-Omega’s. Male-Omega’s have around the same amount of rights as Female-Alpha’s but have slightly less as their omegas. Female-omega’s have the least rights and are seen as just very fertile female-beta’s. Beta’s are somewhere in the middle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Male-Alpha-&gt; Male-Beta-&gt; Female-Alpha-&gt; Male-Omega-&gt; Female-Omega-&gt; Female-Beta</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>THE ORGANIZATION HIERARCHY:</b>
</p><p> </p>
<ul>
<li><span>The Boss: Not much is known about them. Only Sanctuary leaders for a specific country know of them. </span></li>
<li><span>Omega’s: Take up the majority of everyone in the Organization. 62.5% of them are omega’s</span></li>
<li><span>Emergency Omega’s: 12.5% of the people at the Organization are emergency Omega’s. </span></li>
<li><span>Beta’s: 10.0%, are beta’s, they are usually receptionists or people to help omega’s through their heats if it is required.</span></li>
<li><span>Alpha’s: 12.5% Over 95% of these Alpha’s are ones that are builders for the sanctuaries, only 5% Actually work with the omega’s. </span></li>
<li><span>Emergency Alpha’s: 2.5% These are the people that help omega’s or alpha’s to an emergency heat sanctuary, they have to have almost insane control over their instincts, bodies and urges.</span></li>
<li><span>Sanctuary Leader: Someone who reins control over every Sanctuary in a specific country or area. They usually don’t deal with charges on their own. They are the ones that send letters to an agent, they will get sent to The Boss when looked over.</span></li>
<li><span>Sanctuary Warden: The Omega, or rarely, alpha, in charge of anyone sanctuary, usually split up between sports, gender, and school.</span></li>
</ul><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>PAST HISTORY:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Women and Omega’s were considered very low, or even useless. Women were treated like house-wives, and omega’s? They were treated like your common whore, they were taken advantage of and it was common for alpha’s to drug omega’s into constant heats.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If an omega has constant heats, eventually their blood clots up and they gain high risks of diabetes, heart disease, high cholesterol, brain functioning problems, lung disease, heart attacks, and many more. Male omega’s lifespans before The WOM were 20 years old at best. The omega’s were forced through slavery, treated as objects, and were treated as trophies to collect. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That went on for many years until the WOM, or, The Woman and Omega Movement. All the women and omega’s in the world stopped reproducing and held off their heats. Due to this, the birth rates dropped extremely fast. However as an occurrence, alpha’s got much more violent, as alpha repellent hadn’t been invented yet, but alpha venom was available. Unfourtunently Beta women couldn’t hold off from alpha’s as they had no natural way of defending themselves from rape. That is when female alpha populations boomed and the beta women started pairing off with alpha women. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their cry for rights worked and they were treated as people, however, even to the present times, they are still held far below the alphas. Once the movement slowed to a halt, heats appeared everywhere and anywhere. Birth rates dropped, and unsavory alpha’s formed Alphan gangs to find young omegas and use them. Yes, the omega’s now had rights, but at what cost? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Young omega’s were often sold to the black market to be auctioned off as slaves when presented. Women were winning back their rights, but in the midst, Omega’s became high-value targets.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Due to all of the chaos the WOM caused, a person stepped out and created a group. That group evolved, making many things along the way, it was the birth of The Petal Organizations. Once strictly traumatized omegas as workers, then transitioned into a place where young omega’s an alpha’s who had high fertility rates would come together under one roof. This has two purposes, to protect the current generation, and to ensure the future one. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It would protect the young omega’s an alpha’s but due to their high fertility rates, tended to have a lot of children. This helped the population, omegas who were trophy wifes died of STDs, the population suffered greatly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Around a quarter of all omega’s were killed off from STD’s or angered alphas. The alpha’s presenting rates also took a dive. This led to the Beta Progression. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A time where beta’s ruled supreme over the population, over ¾ of the world to be exact. The only ¼ were made up of omega’s an alpha’s. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Petal Organization's popped up around the world, and due to the high chance of multiples, over the course of many years, beta’s populations regressed, and the alpha’s and newly empowered omega’s, took the forefront.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now you may be wondering, why did the populations drop so suddenly? Well, the WOM lasted for around 8 years. It’s a fact that omega's can hold their heads for years, but it creates too much damage to their reproductive systems, and they shut down. All Omegas in the world had their heats, then dropped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Due to this on May 19th every year, a heat festival is celebrated. It’s meant to thank past omega’s and women for sacrificing their want for family for the greater good. It’s a day that became an international holiday, where every person in the world would stay home and spend time with family. Other than the emergency services of course, but a day would be added to their paid sick days where they wouldn't be on call for anything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>THE HISTORY OF ALPHA REPELLENT/ALPHA VENOM:</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alpha venom is something all alpha’s produce. It’s stored in their teeth until they make a mating bond. In some alpha’s, they can produce an excess of it, and it has repellent qualities. When exposed to other alpha’s it can physically hurt them, leaving them with “repellant burns” that are like a mix of an allergic reaction and a chemical burn. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first alpha’s who found out about it, weaponized it. It was later weaponized after the WOM, and TPO (The Petal Organization), turned it into a self-defense spray like pepper spray (Mace) for women and omegas.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually, they made a similar for omega’s but only those with a license can handle it, as it can cause reproductive problems and miscarriages in omega’s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>REPRODUCTIVE ORGAN’S IN-DEPTH:</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Starting off with the male omega. Above their muscle layer is an essentially deflated sac that is very thin. Above that are air pockets. When pushing against their chest, the air pockets create pressure, making their chest appear hard. You may think: could you pop them? Yes, but here’s the thing: only if there is a muscle problem can you do that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The air pockets can for themselves through the muscle tissue they sit on top of, so unless they have a muscle problem, it’s incredibly hard to pop. Even if they do pop, the oxygen would just get reabsorbed into the body, and the pocket would need to be cleaned out and flushed out. Then it would re-fill like always expanded lungs. When the omega produces mammary feed, then the air pockets spread oxygen into the feed to oxygenate it much better. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The mammary tissue would expand and take up the air pocket’s area, making the omega’s chest soft, and their nipples puffier. During this time it’s considered almost “taboo” to see an omega’s chest (You Can't see it but my eyes rolled out of my head) sort of like how in our world it’s “Taboo” for a woman to breastfeed in public? As in apparently women’s breasts should only be for the man and not for their intended purpose of feeding their child???)</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>As for their lower region, I explained it earlier, but the penis is essentially useless, and their ejaculate is essentially cloudy slick. To explain the anal cavity better, you can split it into 3 different parts. The first part is the anal cavity, which contains The Opening, or it’s “scientific name”, </span><span>Canalis analis vestibule.</span> <span>I totally made that up btw, Canalis analis legit translates to the anal canal, and the vestibule is the vaginal opening. The opening is a very tightly sealed slit inside of the anal canal. It functions like the epiglottis, the thing that covers your trachea when you swallow food or liquids. </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When aroused, or in heat, the opening swells upwards and blocks the anal canal. Due to this, anything drank or eaten will just get absorbed by the body. Once the opening swells, slick starts collecting. Slick it is essentially slimy vaginal discharge. Women, you know what I’m talking about. It has essentially the same pH balance, with its bleaching properties. Other than that, the slick is infused with the omega’s base scent. Inside of the opening is a female reproductive system like a thing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When omega’s are born, they aren’t born with all of their eggs, those start growing during the omega’s first heats. Which makes their first heat cramps the worst.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Heats were named as such because the omega’s body heats up so their average temperature is equivalent to a fever. They can also come with cramping, extreme texture sensitivity, chills, extreme sweating, scent gland overload, and many more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inside of the opening is essentially a vaginal canal, leaving to a cervix, then to the uterus, the fallopian tubes, then the ovaries. When the opening is engorged, the system shifts, pressing into and pinching the anal canal. So when looking into the anal opening, via speculum or otherwise, it looks like a female reproductive system. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>WHAT HAPPENS TO AN OMEGA’S BODY IN HEAT: </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When an omega enters pre-heat their temperature skyrockets, and due to that they essentially shut down. They may often “go blank” or may start getting undressed due to their texture sensitivity, or may start preparing a nest. A nest is made of soft things that comfort the omega, it’s usually mostly their alpha’s scent but may have family, or friend’s scents as well. It’s usually done in an enclosed space, or somewhere where they're comfortable. Usually placed in closets, beds, any large nook, high up places, and essentially anywhere they can surround themselves with comfort scents and go through their pre-heat. During preheat, and usually the night before, cramps and outs of sweating take place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The omega’s scent is what leads them to heat up. It’s urging them to find a mate to have children with, something that was instinctually developed after the WOM. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Omega’s have a much higher chance of presenting younger than before the WOM. Male omega’s present at sound 15, whereas it used to be age 18-20 as a minimum, and 25+ as normal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the sacrifice of thousands, upon hundreds of thousands of women and omega gave their lives to WOM. The future generation lives off of its discoveries and in sorrow. By age 25, omega’s usually have at least 1 child.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>GAMMA’S:</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Also known as rogue omega’s. They are omega’s that can use their scent as a weapon. They can turn their scent sour to match an alpha’s. If an alpha is weak-willed, or prone to listening to them, they can be controlled by their scent very easily. The more you know about a gamma, the harder it is to refuse them. That being said, if you mate to a gamma, you won’t be affected by them or other gammas. If you are strong-willed you will still have the urge to listen to the order. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>LILLY’S PAST:</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lilly, the sweet, lovable, kind omega, has a very sad and abusive past, TW.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I’ll also probably put it in a future chapter, so for now? You can’t see this &gt;:D.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lilly was raised by his alpha father, a female. His mother, a male omega, left due to the abuse. His father was a woman of tall stature, having platinum blonde hair and dark green eyes. Lilly took after his mother. His mother had albinism, pink eyes, and white hair. His mother had a slim build. As did his father. Both of them were fairly tall and knew each other from high school. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The father was extremely kind however due to certain circumstances with her parents dying in a house fire, she became cold and mean. She turned to alcohol as a result. The mother felt the father’s pain but could do nothing to help it. It became slightly better after for the mother after he became pregnant. All was looking up until 3 months after the birth. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The father, Chimare Zuna, started picking up her alcohol habit again. She started verbally abusing the mother, Takahashi Yuto. Yuto couldn’t take the abuse any longer, especially after it got physical and ran, leaving his children begrudgingly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eldest son had presented as an alpha when he was 13. His younger son had presented when he was 9.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His younger son would grow into a beautiful omega. Gifted with toxic green eyes, pale skin, and a head of white, he was beautiful. If only that pale skin wasn't so marred.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuna was disgusted when the younger son presented as an omega, what was she to do with him? She took the easy way out and started grooming him to be sold. Omega’s still fetched a hefty price on the black market. Around 840976.00 yen. (8k usd/6,809.48 Euro) </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was raised in an apathetic household. He was fed, and has access to water. After presenting he has pulled away from his brother and was homeschooled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The day after the older brother presented, he was shipped off to an auction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ I was scared, walking up on that big stage, I remember they made me swallow something before I was pulled onto stage. I was wearing a few sheer layers that didn't hide anything from the eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A blindfold was put over my eyes, and I was sitting in a chair. I could hear all of the alpha’s around me start placing bets. They hit a crescendo when I realized I was being forced into heat. My scent came out and they went crazy. It was a solid 30 seconds of gavel pounding before they went silent. At least it was silent till the highest bid was placed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I remember thinking that I was in deep. I was right. I would never know that was the moment that would change my life. I remember it was around 210330000.00 yen. (2 million). No one challenged the bidder as “Going once, going twice, sold” was shouted out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I remember shaking from terror. I was escorted to a room. They forced me to keel and chained me to a bedpost. I wasn’t waiting long, so a new person joined me. They had walked up to me and unchained me. They stripped the blindfold from my eyes. I know I had tears in my eyes because they had wiped them, and said “Don’t cry, you’ll be okay from now on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After that, he helped me stand up and gave me a set of clothes. Then he introduced himself, before panicking realizing I was in heat. It was awfully funny when he was running around.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I remember you giggled” - “I do not giggle”, “Yes you did Lilly, and I just stopped and stared after that, didn’t help much you still went into heat”</span>
</p><p> </p>
<ul>
<li><span>Some omega “So did you end up mating?” </span></li>
</ul><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, we only did a half bond, but I did end up conceiving, unfortunate events after that caused me to have a stillborn.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The events leading up to the stillborn was Lilly turning 14, and Nettle having gotten him to open up. Zuna found out about the baby and in a fit of jealousy kicked Lilly in the stomach, he was around 9 months at the time and had a stillborn. Nettle or Lilly never forgave her for it. It was around 5 or so years later that Lilly got pregnant again, and gave birth to Manami, their now 5-year-old daughter. Having heterochromia and light brown hair with strips of white. She lives with Thorn. Or an emergency Alpha for the agency, and Lilly’s elder brother.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>T R I V I A :</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hello everyone, thanks for making it this far with me! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This is some trivia about Lilly and Nettle, and ofc the omega’s an alpha’s! I may also spill some secrets </span>
</p><p> </p>
<ul>
<li><span>Lilly was the flower name I picked for him as my cat is named that.</span></li>
<li><span>Lilly smells like a marshmallow</span></li>
<li><span>Lilly hates marshmallows</span></li>
<li><span>Nettle smells like a cabin</span></li>
<li><span>Lilly and Nettle used to be in a pack, which has broken up since then</span></li>
</ul>
<ul>
<li><span>When Lilly’s and Nettle’s scent is combined then it forms camping like smell.</span></li>
<li><span>Aone had to be told he smelled like a fruity alcoholic drink by Nettle, Aone’s was incredibly embarrassed to learn this</span></li>
<li><span>With normal pairs, the scents combine together and either form a new smell or form an unexplainable smell. </span></li>
<li><span>Nettle’s name was simply because there were no plant names</span></li>
<li><span>Yes, there is someone named Venus flytrap, they go by Venus.</span></li>
<li><span>Surprisingly the organization is mostly compiled of males, only around 25% are females</span></li>
<li><span>This story wasn’t supposed to get this far lmao</span></li>
<li><span>This is a story based on familial love, adventure, angst, and light spouts of comedy and fluff.</span></li>
</ul><p> </p><p>
  <span>SCENTS:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This is what the character’s smell like XD</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Omega’s:</b>
</p>
<ol>
<li><span>Akaashi  - Oranges and fresh-cut grass         </span></li>
<li><span>Asahi  - Chocolate, milk chocolate valentine candy</span></li>
<li><span>Atsumu  - Chilly peppers with chocolate</span></li>
<li><span>Ennoshita  - coffee.</span></li>
<li><span>Daishou  - jasmine flower</span></li>
<li><span>Futakuchi - pomagranent</span></li>
<li><span>Hanamaki - Goji fruit (It smells fucking amazing.)</span></li>
<li><span>Hinata - sunflower. (Like a warm day)</span></li>
<li><span>Iwaizumi  - unscented soap (Kind of like a baby, with masculine undertones.)</span></li>
<li><span>Kenma  - Lavender</span></li>
<li><span>Kinoshita - a beach (A warm beachy smell)</span></li>
<li><span>Kita - fresh cookies</span></li>
<li><span>Kunimi -  Clean linen</span></li>
<li><span>MurasakiRota - Raspberries</span></li>
<li><span>Osamu - Like an honest to god forest</span></li>
<li><span>Shirabu - Lime, sour bitch deserves it</span></li>
<li><span>Sugawara - roses</span></li>
<li><span>Takeda-sensei - Diluted chamomile tea</span></li>
<li><span>Tendou - Honey</span></li>
<li><span>Yachi - tea tree oil watered down</span></li>
<li><span>Yahaba - mint</span></li>
<li><span>Yaku - Lemon, he’s so flippen sour lmao</span></li>
<li><span>Yamaguchi - Strawberry flavor</span></li>
</ol><p> </p><p>
  <b>Alpha’s</b>
</p><p> </p>
<ol>
<li>
<span>Aone - </span><b>fuzzy navel</b><span> cocktail is a fresh and fruity combination </span><b>of</b><span> peach schnapps, vodka, and orange juice</span>
</li>
<li><span>Aran - Pine tree, the Christmas kind</span></li>
<li><span>Bokuto - Pine with a hint of cinnamon</span></li>
<li><span>Daichi - Rich jasmine tea</span></li>
<li><span>Goshiki - White chocolate</span></li>
<li><span>Kageyama - castor oil</span></li>
<li><span>Kindaichi - Wild violets</span></li>
<li>
<span>Kiyoko - </span><span>Cypress</span>
</li>
<li><span>Kuroo - grapefruit</span></li>
<li><span>Kyoutani - A chocolaty cinnamon blend, like hot cocoa kind of</span></li>
<li><span>Lev - spearmint, (HOW IT FEELS TO CHEW 5-)</span></li>
<li>
<span>Matsukawa - </span><span>Italian Tarocco Oranges, very specific I know</span>
</li>
<li><span>Narita - rosemary</span></li>
<li><span>Nettle - A cabin</span></li>
<li><span>Nishinoya - vanilla</span></li>
<li><span>Oikawa - New shoes, you know what I’m talking about</span></li>
<li><span>Sakusa - like a bottle of isopropyl alcohol, or Lysol</span></li>
<li><span>Semi - cedarwood</span></li>
<li><span>Suna - nutmeg</span></li>
<li><span>Tanaka - Like coffee creamer, vanilla flavored</span></li>
<li><span>Terushima - and energy drink</span></li>
<li><span>Tsukishima - peppermint, like the chocolaty ones</span></li>
<li><span>Ukai, Coach - a literal tea bag</span></li>
<li><span>Ushijima- cinnamon sticks</span></li>
</ol><p> </p><p>
  <span>These are their base scents.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Gamma’s alphan scents:</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi - The pacific ocean</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilly - Freshly cut wood</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Extra info:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I didn’t really have a plan when I went into this book, it was supposed to stay in my library where all of my other drafts are. However, something persuaded me to post this. Then once I saw people actually liked this hot mess I got into it! I don’t really update as frequently because I’m honest to god not stable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>AUTHOR INFO.: (Yes I am prepared to fight for this)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I am LGBTQ+! I’m a mix of Omnisexual, Demisexual, Polyamorous, and Genderfluid/Polygender! I’m 25% Indian. I cosplay and draw. I like writing. I have a lot of trauma, so I’m really good at writing angst scenes. I've taken 3 years' worth of art classes. Black Lives Matter. I live in the USA. No, I do not like Trump. I’m occasionally wise, and very forgetful. Things slip my mind a lot. To get through the week I set my body on autopilot, and I’m flooded with work on good days, so I can’t really do anything. I’ve taken 3 years of Theatre classes and SFX makeup is a hobby of mine. I like baking. My height is a sore subject for me, I’m 5ft. I treasure every friend I have. I was bullied in elementary school a lot. Yes, I do have an okay relationship with my father. Yes, I should see a therapist, but no. I’m a pretty messy person in general.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<ul>
<li><span>Just me casually exposing myself XD</span></li>
</ul><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>My biggest fear is automatic toilets. You heard me right. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When I was a kid the weirdest thing I drank was toilet water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’m a complete introvert in social situations.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’m only an introvert if I don’t know anybody, I'm an extrovert to other introverts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was just some facts about me.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS FEEL FREE TO ASK IN THE COMMENT SECTION, DON’T BE SHY, IT TAKES LIKE 10 SECONDS TO WRITE SOMETHING!</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I still stand by that end note, my fellow geeks, geek out with me.</p><p>Hey... I see you there- Want to join my google classroom? https://classroom.google.com/c/MTk0MzYzMjQxNDQ4?cjc=ldy4ddr </p><p>Code: ldy4ddr</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Emotions and bonds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A friend of mine started reading my book, so I may end up going back to daily updates idk</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Last time: (Before Anatomy)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their gazes turned onto Tendou who was worrying his lip with his teeth. After a moment of silence, he slowly nodded, “Alright, but what is said between us, stays between us.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sugawara smiled and Nettle nodded, “All right, I’m what you would consider a monitor, I’m here to make sure that things don’t go too far, or no one pushes on a touchy subject. I swear on all things that make me an alpha, the only person I would ever tell anything to is Lilly, but he would know anyways.” Nettle said placing a hand against his chest. Sugawara chuckled and it even got Tendou to let out a short laugh. Akaashi was hiding a smile and Kita was all business, but you could see the kindness in his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time: Nettle smiled, “Alrighty then! We can start now in the safety of the van, or later in the communal nest”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kita turned his head slightly, “I want to start the process in here where no one can overhear us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi nodded, “As do I”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tendou hummed, “Sure, I have a lot to get off my chest anyway,” I noticed that he had calmed down somewhat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sugawara nodded with a smile, “Sure!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nettle took a breath, “Okay let’s start with something simple, Something you may have felt today, or something you are now aware of?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sugawara tilted his head, “As far as I’m aware we are all pregnant, I’m having twins” The smile stretching across his face showed his true enjoyment as he rested a hand on his stomach. Almost everyone smiled at that, various sayings of congrats leaving everyone’s lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi spoke up next, “Congratsulation’s Sugawara. I myself am carrying and am very happy to find out my fertility wasn’t as affected by the pills, I am carrying multiples, specifically triplets” Kita’s eyebrows quirked up, a slight smile on his face. Sugawara clapped and Tendou’s normal rin had already stretched wide on his face. No matter how bumpy their start was, he felt close to them. The redhead was nervous, so he gestured to Kita to go next.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kita tilted his head slightly but still accepted the unspoken request, “I am carrying a child. I am happy and look forward to telling my Grandmother and Aran.” Like his personality, it was straight-forward and blunt. If you read between the lines you would be able to tell that he was extremely happy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Most eyes focused on the lean red-head, who was avoiding their gazes, before huffing slightly in dejection and nodded, “Yeah, I’m carrying. The shocking bit, which isn’t so surprising it that Watatoshi-Kun is an overachiever in everything he does, and- Well, I’m carrying 4 of them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That set off many reactions, Kita’s eyebrows shot up and his mouth dropped. Akaashi was staring into Tendou’s soul, mouth slightly open to expose his gleaming teeth. Sugawara was frozen, before standing up as much as he could in the van with a “WHAAT???”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tendou sheepishly chuckled and made a weak fist, throwing it up halfway, “Yuupp.” he popped the P at the end.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi quickly shook himself out of it, used to surprising things given Bokuto, “You don’t seem very happy about it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tendou ducked into his hoodie, a muffled, “You could say that” coming out from it. His red hair contrasting the dark gray, oversized hoodie he was wearing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sugawara sat down and tapped on Tendou’s knee. Tendou’s knee jumped slightly and popped his head out of the head-hole till you could see his wide eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sugawara, already acting like a concerned mother, quickly questioned the reluctant omega, “What’s wrong? Did Ushiwaka do something? Does he not want Pups? Do YOU not wnt pups-” Akaashi cut him off, “Overwhelming him will do nothing.” Suga nodded att he seafoam green-eyed omega, settling down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tendou popped the rest of his head out but kept his neck hidden, wrapping his arms over his chest, “I guess nothing’s wrong, no Watatoshi-Kun didn’t do anything except knocking me up, I’m not sure.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suga chittered slightly, “Was that last answer an I don’t know to Ushiwaka, you, or both of you?” Tendou nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suga’s face stretched into an unexpected scowl, “If Ushiwaka does anything to hurt you, tell him I know how to use a knife” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That remark got the redhead to laugh, even if it was wheezy and wispy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi nodded, “So we are all pregnant, what will happen now Nettle-san?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nettle came to attention as he was called out, the young omega’s looking to him. “Well, we go over your options, what will happen, and then what the Organization can do for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kita, who was silent in the exchange spoke out, “Will you please explain?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nettle nodded, “I was getting to that, first, what the organization can do for you. For one, you’ll be provided for with the necessities, but most parents like getting custom things, the second is that once you reach around 6 months you’ll be pulled from physical school if you haven’t been already, and will continue online. For the third years’ this does mean you can graduate earthly, and Akaashi, it means you can get ahead in your studies, or even graduate a full year ahead.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nettle took a breath, waiting for a few seconds for questions, when none arose, he continued on, “What will happen is you’ll move your self into the sanctuary until you are able to leave. The Organization will provide you with job opportunities, and help you get recommendations. Your children are very likely to become “patrons” of the organization, or will spread new of it over their generation.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After saying that Nettle took a small breath pausing, “So, we would be moving into the Sanctuary until we were ready to move out? What if we weren’t ready to move out?” Akaashi asked, assuming that since he paused it would be okay for questions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nettle nodded, “Yes, if you were unprepared to leave then you would be sent to an omega facility for long termer’s or you would be given the opportunity to leave.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The steely-eyed omega nodded, satisfied with that answer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nettle cracked his neck and rolled his shoulders’. “The other options are one’s that will make you uncomfortable but I have to talk about them. The first is Adoption. Or the act of birthing the child then giving it away. The other is Abortion”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suga’s eyes almost went to slits and he glared at Nettle. Akaashi and Kita both looked miffed at that proclamation. Tendou’s eyes narrowed slightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nettle quickly put his hands up, “I know, I know, but Abortion is the act of removing the unborn fetus from the body, it can happen any time until the 22nd-week mark. I compel you to look at other options before you attempt to think of abortion. However, seeing your reactions I assume it may not be a problem.” Nettle said tensing up in preparation in case one of the omega’s lunged at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He relaxed slightly once he was not in any immediate danger. He spoke again, “Those are your options because all of you got pregnant under Lilly and I’s care, then you’ll stay in the sanctuary unless you and your parents sign you off. However, if you signed out then it’s a lot more likely that you would get hurt without extra protection.” Nettle trailed off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kita nodded, “I don’t want to endanger my Grandmother with her presence. I will stay with The Sanctuary.” Nettle nodded at that statement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next to speak up was Akaashi, “I’ll stay as well, it’s also a nice opportunity to spend time with other omega’s” he sheepishly spoke out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nettle nodded, taking on a look of thought, “If I remember you’re the only omega on your team yes?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi nodded, “Yes, just as Bokuto-san is the only Alpha.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll stay, there’s no use going home, or going to volleyball practice unless it’s to watch!” Sugawara spoke up giving a closed eye smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tendou nodded slowly, “I think I’ll stay with the Sanctuary, I do have a question though”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nettle nodded, “What’s wrong?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tendou closed his eyes slightly are took a deep breath, “What happens if your court mate or alpha doesn’t accept the baby?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nettle tilted his head, “Well depending on the omega’s decision to stay with the alpha, or with the Sanctuary, it's usually one of two things. The first is that the omega leaves them and stays full time at the sanctuary, becoming what we call a Nurse. Or the omega aborts the baby and goes back to the alpha.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tendou was about to speak up when Nettle cut him off, “However with Ushijima, I don’t think that’ll happen, while yes he may seem emotionless, he probably has venom, by the way, but he is happy to be with you. Before you ask how I know, realize that I used to be almost exactly like him before I had Lilly help me regain my emotions, but if you’ve realized, I’m still pretty horrid at consoling people.” Nettle chuckled slightly at the end of his statement to himself</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If that does happen, and you decide that you want to keep your children, know that there are others there for you, whether it is parents, siblings, pack mates, friends, or Lilly and I.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tendou nodded and sunk down in his chair, most likely thinking about what Lilly had told him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kita spoke up after that to keep the conversation going, “What did you mean by venom?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nettle shook slightly, caught in reminiscing, “Alphan Venom, it’s a fairly new concept, but it’s usually presented when alpha has Vemon glands in their throat rather than under their sinuses. It can be seen as an evolutionary advancement. The only issue is that it blocks out certain nerve transmissions that make it so the Alpha has a harder time showing their emotions. The way to fix this is to figure out how to harness their power and to make sure they don’t get full”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took a breath before continuing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“An explanation as to why an omega is blunter or more emotionless is due to another evolutionary advancement stemmed from migration. The genes can harness the power to remember an event. An example is if a grandfather got into a car crash, the grandchild may develop a fear of the car’s or small metal spaces.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kita turned his head, “Do you think I may have had something like that in my genes?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nettle shrugged slightly in his seat, “It could be, I suggest asking your grandmother if your family ever had to have a big migration where it was dangerous and members had to be left behind.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Koita pulled out his phone and shot off a text. He looked up from his screen, “I asked her about it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nettle once again rolled his neck and shoulders, “Alrighty, I think that maybe the extent of what I can answer, any other question will have to be answered by Lilly once he wakes up. He’s a fast healer so like he said, he’ll be up in possibly 2 days.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned his driver's seatback around in a complex series of movements no one could really keep track of.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Make sure you all are buckled and remember that your bond will go down tomorrow, then finalize the next day, so you’ll be out of school. We have rooms for nurses that are closer to my own, I suggest starting the process there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone sounded off their agreements and Nettle started the car. </span>
</p><p> </p><ul>
<li><span>H o m e  - </span></li>
</ul><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once home all of the omega’s got out and when questioned Nettle prompted, “It’s a Monday, they're at school, I left a note detailing that I took all of you in for afterheat appointments, for now, let's start the OBP yes?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All of them walked in and shouted their greetings, organizing their shoes, the whole shebang.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Nettle led them into the Nest, and then further into an off-shooting room, into a hall. At the end of this hall was a room, going into another room. In the room at the end of the hallway was like a smaller common room, much more like the Nest. The offshoot of that room looked to be a nursery or playroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nettle did a grand gesture, “This is the Nurse room. I can say with confidence that I am the only Alpha that knows about it in this Sanctuary.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The omega’s were then herded over to the common room and sat in seats around a table that were pulled from the floor by Nettle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay to start the bond, it has to start with scent marking, that means I have to teach you how to control your scent”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They all had various different themes of agreement. “The first thing to do is behind your ear is the start of the scent gland, press then and then pull in a curve to the nape of you nack and your hairline middle. Tendou, as the Queen, you have to go first, the Sugawara, Akaashi, then Kita.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tendou looked nervous as he reached his still bandaged from volleyball hand up and did as follows almost immediately relaxing and releasing a scent of almost sweet honey.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nettle nodded over to Sugawara who did so and started purring as well, which started a crescendo of purrs. Sugawara’s glands released a thick Rosey scent that made the room smell of tea. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi did his own glands quickly but could not stop himself from dropping his posture. The scent’s of oranges and fresh-cut grass joined.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It smells like tea in here” Tendou mumbled out as his face was tucked into his hoodie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kita’s scent was the last to join, the scent of fresh cookies transforming the place into a homey feel. Such a thing was desirable when it came to OPB’s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nettle smiled at the omega’s, dropping the table down and eventually getting all of them to form a cuddle pile, Tendou, and Sugawara in the middle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nettle stretched and walked out, locking to the door so the omega’s could unlock it after leaving a note of instruction and that he would leave food, clothing, and changers out the door for them to pull in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stretched and walked down to the infirmary, checking on Lilly before retiring to his office. He had some letter’s to write.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>My google classroom link is in the last chapter. You can message me about the book, or know when I update it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW warning. It's not quite continued from last chapter bttwwwww</p><p>Sorry for this taking so long- I've been having a lot of drama and bad emotional things as well as addressing my childhood trauma.</p><p>THIS CHAPTER GOES OUT TO JADE, my older sister figure. I hope you like it :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Last Time: </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It smells like tea in here” Tendou mumbled out as his face was tucked into his hoodie.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kita’s scent was the last to join, the scent of fresh cookies transforming the place into a homey feel. Such a thing was desirable when it came to OPB’s.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nettle smiled at the omega’s, dropping the table down and eventually getting all of them to form a cuddle pile, Tendou, and Sugawara in the middle. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nettle stretched and walked out, locking to the door so the omegas could unlock it after leaving a note of instruction and that he would leave food, clothing, and changers out the door for them to pull in.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He stretched and walked down to the infirmary, checking on Lilly before retiring to his office. He had some letters to write.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This Time: </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was a horrible dream. A woman screaming in his face. She was tugging on his long white locks of hair with her cruel claws. She smelled of smoke and alcohol. She had venomous green eyes, eyes that stared into his soul. They were piercing, narrowing into almost slits when he said a feeble “It hurts!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His Father truly was a cruel person. She was all angles and bones. Constantly going on and on about how he was ungrateful. She raised him after his Mother left. He doesn’t remember his mother. He only remembers the soft touch and voice, brought from his Omegan mother’s hands. His father was nothing like that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was someone not to be trifled with. When she was angry, it was like a demon replaced her. She usually ignored him, but when she had alcohol, she hurt him. She would scratch, pull, and tear at his skin. Causing wounds that would drip viscous blood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t like it did any long term harm. Almost all of his scars were silvery whisps, coiled around his body, like a nest of snakes. The only different ones were the ones on his thighs and upper legs. No matter what he did, they would stay a deep shade of reds, purples, and yellows. Bruised over, never scarring. Always reminding him of what his father had done.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was yelled at for having those as well. He would never be a good omega for an Alpha if he was all scarred up. It was his own fault for making his Father angry. His Father is a nice and kind woman, loved by all of her co-workers and friends. He was completely overreacting. There was no point in saying he was broken, that was a simple flaw in his personality.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At age 9 he presented as an Omega. The only good thing that came from that was the fact Father only hurt him when he was drunk. When he forgot he wasn’t supposed to hurt the Omega. After all, if he was injured, he would lose his value. Less value means less money. Less money means that his Father would have less alcohol. The less alcohol, the more likely his father was to hurt his elder brother. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His elder brother was unpresented, even at age 12. His Father had a sneaking suspicion he would present as an alpha. He was right. At age 13 his brother presented as an alpha. He had a nice scent. He smelled of calming lavender tea.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It didn’t last. He only had a day with him before his father brought him to an auction. He was forced into a room and poked and prodded, eventually stripped and dressed in sheer linen. The deep blues of the transparent fabric contrasted his alabaster flesh and flowy ivory hair. It hid his marks from the world. The cruel world that he believed was normal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had something shoved into his mouth. They plugged his nose and made him swallow it. It was a pill. A blindfold was put over his muddled green eyes, the one thing passed to him from his Father. They were dimmed and dull. He had been told multiple times how he looked dead, or ill.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy was sat in a plush seat and they brushed his hair down before pulling him out of the room. Even though the black silk, he could see the lights, brightening the stage. All eyes were on him. The scents were overwhelming to him. They surrounded him.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t remember how long he was there. After a while, he felt a heat in his body, a simple spark. That spark spread, quickly engulfing him and bursting into a bonfire. The sinking feeling of dread in him was nothing to the whiplash of sounds and fire within him. He remembers, there was a moment when he thought, ‘This is it. This is how I go’. He was right.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was the moment where he lost himself. He was grounded when the gavel sounded throughout the room, and the resolute phrase of “SOLD” burst from the auctioneers’ lips. He had never felt the amount of icy grief and cold that surrounded him. His heart had dropped to his spine, hitting every vertebra on the way down if the shiver in his spine was to say anything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was taken into a different room on trembling legs, chained to a bedpost. He was greeted with silence. It wasn’t long before the boy was joined by another. He felt the pull. The pull of just needing to give up. In the long run, it would be better if he gave up. There was no use fighting. It was in his nature. As an omega, he was destined to be the plaything to an alpha. A simple trophy wife used to pass on the Alpha’s genes and lineage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Why would they choose him of all people? There were plenty of other omega’s who were so much prettier, so much more obedient. Too much demand, and not enough supply? That had to be it, he was worthless. No one would willingly accept trash. No one would willingly accept something so damaged, so scarred. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yet this alpha was different. They placed their hand on his face, gentle, soft. He waited. They didn’t hurt him as Father would have. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After that, it became better. He became a person. That person was given an alias from someone considered that person’s true father, the father who gave them hope. The father gave them a goal. The father who gave them something to live for.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was Lilly. A strong omega, with a will of his own. Lilly was someone who wouldn’t let his past get him down. “</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Nettle wiped his eyes when he finished reading the letter he found. It was tucked away in his closet, under a shoebox. He was supposed to be searching for his printer ink, yet he found it. He stood up and folded the letter, placing it under Lilly’s workstation, where he was sure to find it when he woke up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lilly liked leaving him little hints about his past, this was the heaviest tip he had gotten. Slowly but surely he pierced together Lilly’s past and feelings. This is where it ended. His little tirade and exchange of letters, disguising feelings that couldn’t be brought out all at once. This was the 15th letter. Each one was collected and memorized meticulously. Each making a story.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He finally cracked the code. He gave a sad smile. His mate had always been terrible at expressing his past, where he didn’t consider himself a person. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There were many rules to know if you became close to Lilly.</span>
</p><ol>
<li><span>Unless Lilly starts the conversation about his past, do not step on his boundaries</span></li>
<li><span>If he’s being stubborn, no use pushing unless he shows signs of breaking and telling you what’s wrong.</span></li>
<li><span>At no time refer to Lilly’s “past self” as Lilly. He is only to be referred to as Nightmare. </span></li>
<li><span>Nightmare was not to be named.</span></li>
<li><span>The letters do not exist. Once seen, they are no longer considered real.</span></li>
<li><span>The charges are at no time to be told of the letter’s once existence.</span></li>
<li><span>Anything memorized from the letters is not to be recited.</span></li>
<li><span>Once the letter is disposed of, it is not to be discussed.</span></li>
<li><span>The father was not to be mentioned.</span></li>
<li><span>The father was not to be named</span></li>
<li><span>The true father was not to be mentioned.</span></li>
<li><span>The true father has no name.</span></li>
<li><span>If you are to break these rules any form of trust is to be broken. It will not be regained.</span></li>
</ol><p>
  <span>These were the thirteen rules Nettle followed religiously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He broke one of the rules, by asking about Lilly’s past. That was when he came up with the 13 rules. Breaking them meant losing one of the only things he loved.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nettle shivered his frenzy feelings out and pulled out the printer ink, changing it while lost in thought. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stretching up and cracking his bones, Nettle sat down and got to work writing his letter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-TIME SKIP-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been 2 weeks since the discovery of the Letter, Nettle was still running the place, but Lilly was up and working. Generation 2 made a complete pack, so far none of the alpha’s were told of their child's existence. Tendou had been especially careful with his time and had not yet told Ushijima of his pregnancy, but it would be hard to avoid. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All omega’s in the generation 2 pack were a month into their pregnancies, Tendou having the most obvious bump. Sugawara had been getting more defensive over himself, and Kita was in a happy mood constantly. Akaashi was very obviously glowing but blamed it on the sunlight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>None of the omega’s had decided to tell their alphas. However, that changed today.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nettle?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I jumped slightly and turned my head to Akaashi, relaxing when I saw him, I turned my chair towards him slightly, “Hello Akaashi-kun! What’s up?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi nodded to me and looked hesitant before speaking up slowly, “I wanted to ask you if I would tell Bokuto-San about my pregnancy?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well it’s not really up to me, but I would talk to your generation because Bokuto isn’t the best at keeping his mouth shut”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s a good idea, one that I already did, Kita-san said he doesn't mind if Aran found out, Sugawara-san said he would tell Daichi around the same time I told Bokuto-san. Tendou-san hadn’t answered and simply nodded while looking away. I assume he isn’t comfortable with Ushijima-san finding out.” Akaashi was shifting slightly on his feet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good on you for thinking ahead! Tendou is just very worried, but just warns Bokuto not to talk about it, he’ll probably keep your wishes.” Nettle spoke out getting up and putting a hand to Akaashi’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bluenette nodded and gave a slight bow, “Of course.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi stepped out of the room and Nettle retook his seat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-WITH AKAASHI-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi walked back to his room, entering the elevator. He sighed and looked up, cracking his neck slightly before looking down to his stomach. He gave a slight smile and rested a hand on the barely stretched skin, feeling the hardness of his children under his palm. His heart swelled with adoration and pride. Those were his children, made with his wonderful mate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi took his palm off of his stomach and refixed his clothing. The elevator came to a pause, it’s occupant stepping out of the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi quickly came to approach Sugawara’s room, and gave a knock to the door, stepping back from it slightly after rasping on the hardwood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door was unlatched and opened by Sugawara, Daichi behind him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi gave a nod to the pair and Sugawara hugged him with a smile, “Hey Akaashi! What’s cracking” before cracking up. Daichi gave a snort. “That was an eggcellent egg pun”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi rolled his eyes slightly, but you could tell it was in humor. “Anyways.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sugawara gave him his attention, “Yes?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi looked at Sugawara “I’m telling today, but make sure Red's partner doesn't know.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sugawara made an ‘Ohhh’ sound and gave a bright smile, “Good luck!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi nodded, “You as well Sugawara-san.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sugawara closed the door, and Akaashi stepped away and made his leave to his own room.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Arriving in a short time, Akaashi quickly opened the door and stepped inside, his alpha coming as soon as he entered with the sound of “Kasshi’!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The owl-like male stepped up to his mate and hugged him lightly, Akaashi had scolded him when he hugged him too tightly before, he still didn’t know why.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello Bokuto-san” was Akaashi’s usually curt response, but today it was something different, “Hello, Bokuto-san, I need to tell you something”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bokuto instantly got worried and started getting flustered, “What did I do wrong!” before going into a long ramble. Akaashi gave a light, unnoticed smile to his mate, before grabbing his hand; leading him to the bed, and pushing him to sit down on the plush covers. “You didn’t do anything wrong Koutarou.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bokuto instantly gave attention, Akaashi only ever used his given name when he was serious, or being really lovey-dovey. “Can you tell me what happened then?” He spoke slowly to his omega mate, it was clear to see that he was worried.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Akaashi nodded, “Do you remember around a month ago?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bokuto nodded, his head tilted slightly, “That was your heat, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi nodded, “Yes. And remember how we did not particularly use condoms?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bokuto gained a light flush to his cheeks, “Yes- What does this have to do with what you’re going to tell me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi gave a light smile and grabbed Bokuto’s hands again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pulled Bokuto’s arms up and Bokuto gave a slightly confused sound that stopped dead when Akaashi put Bokuto’s hands on the slight swell of his stomach. Bokuto’s golden eyes grew wide and his mouth dropped open. A wheezy sound escaped his mouth. . . right before he slid off the bed and hugged Akaashi around the waist and pulled the omega in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His shoulders started shaking and Akaashi could smell the salty tears coming from his mate. A deep grinding purr resounded from Bokuto’s throat as tears slid down his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi’s own purr was released in response to his mate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi was hesitant to break the mood, but he did it anyway, “Are you happy Koutarou?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bokuto released Akaashi’s stomach from his firm grasp, and looked up to his mate with a wide smile, “I have a beautiful mate, and now a child- How could I not be happy”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi grew a nervous look, “Not child- Children.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bokuto’s purr stuttered like an old car, before coming back trifold. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He whispered a light, “How many?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi gave a rare beaming smile, “Triplets.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bokuto’s tears came back to his eyes as he rose to his feet shakily, and kissed Akaashi lightly before embracing him again and settling them both on the bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Keiji. Thank you so much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>IM ALMOST CRYING FROM THIS OMFG- I had the sad part wrote for like 3 weeks- Sorry yall I have a thing called d e p r e s s i o n.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yes, this is admittedly depressingly short- However. As those in my google classroom know, I have what you would call, Depression! Therefore, this is the best you'll get out of me for a little bit. I'm sorry, but I really need to take care of my mental health, so this is on the WAY back burner.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Last time: Akaashi grew a nervous look, “Not child- Children.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bokuto’s purr stuttered like an old car, before coming back trifold. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He whispered a light, “How many?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Akaashi gave a rare beaming smile, “Triplets.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bokuto’s tears came back to his eyes as he rose to his feet shakily, and kissed Akaashi lightly before embracing him again and settling them both on the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Keiji. Thank you so much.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This time: </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-WITH SUGAWARA-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After stepping back from the door, Sugawara lightly tapped Dachi’s wrists and made a “come-here gesture”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dachi followed behind the silverette, “Koushi, what was that about? Also, who’s Red?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about it Daichi, anyhow, I have something to tell you!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sugawara came to a stop in front of the bed in the room and pushed Daichi down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dachi simply looked up to his mate with a confused look on his face, “Are you okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sugawara chuckled, “Yes, I’m fine, but I have news!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daichi made a ‘go on’ gesture.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suga giggled slightly, “Don’t be hasty Daichi! Good things come to those who wait”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He walked over to their shared dresser drawer and pulled out a small picture frame.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After looking at it with a slight smile, the male walked over to his mate and handed him the picture frame. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daichi looked down at the picture and gave a saddened, yet confused, look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is this a picture of the baby before the incident?” The brunette said with a somber tone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suga gave a small smile of remembrance. He quickly shook himself out of that train of thought and pulled the picture from Daichi’s hands, then taking Daichi’s hands and placing it on his, for now, flat abdomen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, that’s not a picture of our previous.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suga gave a closed-eye smile before he let out a squeak when Dichi surged up and hugged him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The silverette could smell slight salt in the air and felt his shoulder getting soaked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He laughed, and patted Daichi on the back, “Common’ I thought you were my big, strong alpha!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daichi mumbled slightly in Suga’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What was that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I said, we both know you’re stronger than me”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suga lightly pushed Daichi away and doubled over, wheezing, before squating to the floor as laughter shook his sides. Specifically, it was the silent kind of awkward laugh, where no sound came out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daichi squatted down beside him while he was calming down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daichi then proceeds to grab Suga’s face, and kissed him. Over and over, their lips met in soft fluttering touches.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suga was the first to pull away with a love-filled smile adorning his cheeks. Daichi knocked his head into his mate’s forehead, and with all the love he could muster, “I love you. Thank you for giving me this blessing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suga smiled, “I love you too Daichi.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They exchanged sweet nothings for a while before Sugawara stood up again, and grabbed his phone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-----------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To: Kita-kun</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From: Sugawara</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I told Daichi, and I’m pretty sure Akaashi told Bokuto, Red says no to tell his mate, but you’re free to tell Aran-san!</span>
</p><p> </p><ul>
<li><span>Sent    -</span></li>
</ul><p>
  <span>-----------</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>